Summer Visit of Fright
by DesireOFfantasy
Summary: Shay's 18, and fully capable of taking care of herself, yet her mother sends her off for the summer at an old school buddy's, Sara. Shay doesn't mind, there's eye candy, it's just can she survive what's lurking in the house this summer. Jonah/OC/Matt
1. A Summer Ruined

**Okay, I thought I might try my hand at this movie, so please give me a small break. I'm not the kind of person who's really into these kinds of movies. Either way I'm going to warn you now. Instead of this movie being based in the **_**1980's **_**I'm going to be basing it in **_**2009 **_**so please don't be mad (covers head waiting for something to be thrown at her). Anyway I'm going to let you know the ages of the people in the story since obviously I have no idea what they really are. So in my story….**

**Matt……………………19**

**Shay……………………18**

**Wendy…………………17**

**Billy……………………14**

**Mary……………………7**

**Peter…………………...48**

**Sara……………………48**

**Kathryn……………….48**

**Jonah………………….20**

**Reverend Popescu……55**

**So please don't sue me if they are they wrong ages, because I'm well aware they are. Just go with it, pretty please (puppy dog eyes).**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in the movie 'The Haunting in Connecticut,' but I do own Shay, Steve, and Kathryn and anybody else you realize wasn't in the movie.**

**Any way, enjoy! **

* * *

_**+A Summer Ruined+**_

"YOUR WHAT," I screamed hysterically as I gaped at my mother. She just smiled innocently as she took a bite of her eggs.

"I'm going on the road for the summer, in the meantime I'm thinking about dropping you off at a friend's place. Sara and me used to be really good friends back in high school and I'm sure you'll lover her," my mother answered finally after swallowing. My mouth was still agape and when I finally came up with a retort it went into overdrive.

"Kathryn I'm 18 not a child. I can fend for myself this summer. It's not exactly like I'm 11 years old again, with no clue how to cook, clean, or even lock the door," yes I was a dimwit at 11. My mother had babied me up until that point and when the divorce happened that's when I had to learn to fend for myself. My mother would spend hours on end sleeping in her room after work, and I'd be left to figure things out. Rarely did she show me how to do anything, I just learned by picking up a cookbook, and remembering how she used to clean the house. It wasn't the best way, but it helped me live while she was a single woman going through depression.

"Don't call me Kathryn. I'm your mother and you're going to treat me with some respect whether you're 18 or not. Listen, frankly, I don't feel okay with you staying here in this house while I'm gone. I know what being 18 means and I know you well enough to understand that the moment I walk out that door that'll you'll fall into full heathen mode. Don't act like I wasn't a teenager once, because I was, and I remember getting into some sticky situations," she replied as she took another bite of her breakfast.

"Fine so when are you leaving," I asked leaning back in my seat in defeat. There was no use in arguing with her. She would fight me till the death, and by the time we'd get done I'd be so worn out I'd have no way to even feel like having fun. At least if I didn't fight I could convince her when I get there to let this woman allow me to run off and do my own thing.

"Tomorrow," and that's when all hell broke loose.

"Tomorrow, but I was going to take my driver's license test tomorrow. You've been putting that off forever. You're never going to let me have any freedom are you," I cried jumping from the table.

"Honey…" she began but I only continued to rant more.

"Don't honey me, you know I deserve that license. I've had to put up with you ranting and raving at me from the passenger's seat of your car, and now when I might actually have a chance of being able to kick you out of that car, you're going to ruin it," I yelled throwing my hands this way and that.

"Honey I was goin…" but I still didn't let her finish as I stormed up the stairs.

"You don't love me do you," I cried as I sat in the middle of the steps up to my room. Yes I was acting like a complete child, but hey it always worked.

"Okay Miss Drama Queen I was going to say I was going to stay long enough tomorrow for you to take your test and then let you drive up to Connecticut," she laughed from the end of the stairwell. My grin widen as I jumped from my step and landed in her arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you so much," I screamed as I hugged her tightly.

"I hope so, because this little drama queen antics are really starting to get on my nerves," my mother answered as she pulled away.

"So is Steve going with you," I asked pulling away. I saw that look on her face and knew it all to well.

"Steve doesn't know," she answered maneuvering past me like she herself was a teenager trying to avoid the question. I knew her and Steve were having problems, but damn, I didn't know it was getting this bad.

"Are you and Steve taking a break or something," I asked, and that's when my mother sighed and turned back toward me. She nodded and I saw the sadness in her eyes.

"I just don't feel the same way I used to for him. I need a break, I need to rethink everything. I need to go on a soul search," my mother laughed sadly reaching into the fridge and pulling out a water bottle.

"So this is what this trip is all about," I asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, basically," she answered solemnly.

"Why didn't you say so before? I would have agreed happily, if it helps you dump the bastard," I answered pulling away from her.

"Don't call him that Shay. You know he's a good man," my mother begged looking at me as I retreated the kitchen to head upstairs.

"Good enough to hide porno magazine's under the couch instead of pictures of you, please, no man is worth a woman's time if it has to turn to those things," I laughed sadistically. Never bring the word 'porn' up to me. I had negative thoughts on the whole thing. When I found out my ex had used it while we were dating, all hell had broken loose.

"Let's just drop that subject shall we," mom suggested as she walked over to me and headed on up the stairs.

"Fine, but if you do break up with him, I'm the first one you'll tell right," I asked proudly from the end of the stairwell. She looked down and nodded.

"See, I am you're favorite," I smiled.

"How can you be my favorite when you're my only one," she called from her room having heard my words. I shook my head and headed on up to her room to bother her some more.

"Okay since I have to spend my whole summer with this Sara woman, then I need some information. Like what is she like, is she married, does she have kids, where does she live," I went on as my mother threw off her shirt and threw on another much more comfortable one since it felt like it was 90 freaking degrees outside in the Tennessee climate we lived in.

"Well, Sara is very nice, headstrong, caring, a good wife, good mother and yes she does have kids. She has two boys, the eldest has cancer, I think he's around you're age so maybe you'll get along," I stopped her when I heard the word cancer.

"Okay he's my age and he has cancer. I never thought people my age got cancer," I grimaced.

"That's your blonde showing," she laughed as she turned to look at me from her closet, "And yes people your age do get cancer. No matter what age you can get it if you have it. I mean even you can get it." I that thought I shuddered remembering how Mammaw had been when she had gone through the surgery to get her cancer removed.

"Seriously mom, don't jinx me," I answered picking at some lint attached to her bedspread.

"So anyway where does this woman live again? Connecticut, right," I questioned looking up in time to see her throw a shirt at me. I grabbed it in time and placed it on the bed.

"Yeah, a place called Goatswood," she answered as she disappeared from my view as her closet swallowed her whole.

"Sounds weird, creepy too," I answered looking around the room.

"Can't be as creepy as you're room being where the landlord's daughter died," my mother answered emerging from her abyss she called a closet.

"Don't remind me. I still say that Uncle Butch should relinquish his room too me," I answered and once again I came up with an idea, "Butch will be staying here, so why can't I just stay here with him."

"Because he can't stand you remember," she answered as she threw her suitcase on the bed. I guess that's what she had been looking for in her closet.

"Yeah, but I'd stay out of the way," I answered looking up at her sadly.

"Shay he's already put his foot down," my mother answered forcefully.

"Fine," I snapped crossing my arms and flopping down on her bed.

"Besides I've already called Sara and she's glad to be having you come up and stay with her and her boys. They just moved in today," she smiled.

"Wait a minute where were they staying before," I asked.

"I think somewhere in New York maybe. I don't know, but are you sure you want me to drive you up there. I think it'll be easier if I just flew you up there," she answered sadly worried I might make her have to detour from her original plans.

"I guess I'll take a plane. It'll be easier on you. You can just pick me up at the end of the summer or something," I replied grabbing the phone getting ready to call and ask for tickets the airport.

"Thanks so much. You know I love you right," she replied coming over to kiss my forehead.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, but you owe me big," I answered pushing her away and jumping over the side of the bed heading to my room to pack and make a call to the airport.

Before I knew it, it was the next day and I was sitting in the lobby of the driver's place waiting to find out if I passed or not.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you passed," my mother cooed hugging me as I tried to pull away. I knew way to many people in here to let them see me with my mother, let alone her hugging me. It was already an embarrassment I didn't have my license, it was best not to put icing on the cake.

"Number B031 to counter number 5," the machine lady called out to the room. I stood up and headed up to the desk without my mother. The woman standing there didn't look at all happy to be here today, let alone to have been the woman to have been my passenger mere minutes ago.

"Mrs. Phillips, I presume," she asked looking at me with her hard, cold stare.

"Yes, I am," I answered trying to peek over her clipboard. She drew it up closer to her and placed her glasses at the end of her nose as she went through the papers.

"Other than forgetting to check one of your side mirrors you seemed to have done just fine, so, I believe a congratulations is in order," she smirked at me and there's where I lost it. I hugged her screaming thank you over and over again, causing a few people to stare.

"If you'll just step over there, that gentleman will ready your license," she smiled and walked away to go put some other poor soul in anticipation misery. I walked over and sat down as the man finished helping a busty blonde that flirted the whole time she was getting her picture taken. I rolled my eyes and waited patiently. Finally when it came my turn he pointed to the chair where the blue background was and I sat. He walked over to the computer and checked the monitors before turning to me.

"Smile," he replied, but he didn't have to because I was already grinning from ear to ear. Next thing I know I'm blinded by the light.

"Alright, step over into the waiting area and I'll let you know when it is ready," the man smiled. I nodded and headed back over to my mother and sat down.

"So I'm going to take it from you're smile that you passed," she asked looking happily over at me. I nodded and she quickly pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"I just can't believe you're growing up," she cried holding tightly to me.

"Please let go, you're embarrassing me," I laughed pulling away from her.

"I know, it's just I thought I could keep you my little baby forever, but I guess I can't," my mother answered pushing back a stray piece of hair from my face.

"Mom I thought it was evident I wasn't you're little girl when you found out I wasn't a virgin anymore," and that's when the dark shadow passed over her face.

"Don't remind me," she groaned and turned to look at the counter where the man was currently handing over the busty blonde's license at the moment. Then he motioned to me and I sat up and made my way over there. Within moments I was holding my freedom from a nagging mother.

"Check over it and make sure everything's alright with it," he asked as he turned to do something else. I nodded after checking it and told him everything was fine. When I finally made it out of the door of the driver's place that's when it hit me. I had to catch a plane to leave this town in an hour.

"Are your sure I have to go," I whined jumping into the driver's seat of the car.

"Yes, and there's no changing my mind," my mother answered jumping in the passenger's seat beside me.

"Fine, but if I come back pregnant don't say I didn't warn you," I laughed, but she seemed to not take that as a joke.

"Mom I was kidding, I'm not actually going to come back pregnant," I answered more seriously.

"I hope not, or I'll have to runaway again," she huffed buckling her seat belt as I started the car and pulled out of there as I headed to the airport.

That night I found myself still on the plane waiting for it to arrive at the airport in Connecticut. The anticipation was killing me to say the least. What were these people going to be like? Would the let me do my own thing, or would they treat me as if I was a little child? Would the food be edible, or would I have to order take out every night with my saving's fund, or what was left of it anyway. Most of it had gone toward the college I was going to in the fall. I already had all my books ordered, my dorm room ready, and lunch fee paid off for the whole year. It also helped that most of it was paid for with scholarships.

"Quiet isn't it," man answered from beside me. He looked old and weary. His eyes were sunken in and bloodshot. He was bald, but didn't look old enough to be going that bald yet. As I turned fully to face him I noticed him reading the bible and smiled.

"Yeah, religious much," I asked pointing my finger at the bible.

"Well I guess I should be, being a Reverend and all," he laughed closing the book and placing it on his lap. He held out his hand and I shook it politely.

"Reverend Popescu," he replied.

"Shannel, or Shay if you like," I answered for him.

"So where are you heading to young lady. Most people your age would be heading down south, not up north," he replied.

"My mother's gone on a soul searching adventure, and decided that it would be best to send me to her old friend's instead of trusting me," I laughed looking at him curiously before asking, "What about you. You don't look like you're in the right condition to be making a trip like this."

"No, I'm not, but I was visiting my sister, maybe for the last time. I have cancer my dear, so that's why I'm heading back up here. There is a hospital up here doing special test's and treatments and I thought it might be the best shot at trying to fight to live," the man answered sadly and I felt the guilt come on quickly.

"I didn't mean to offend you…" I began but he didn't give me that long before he cut me off.

"Don't worry. Nothing you can say can offend me on that subject. Cancer is cancer, it happens," Popescu replied looking at me with caring eyes.

After that I just smiled at him and then turned look back out the window. There were a few more shared conversations, one involving the son of the woman I would be staying with. He told me to look him up that summer and come visit him. He said he'd love to see me at his church. As much as the stranger danger sign came in my head, I just felt this man wasn't a threat. I was odd like that. I could feel things around me sometimes. Whether the person was a threat or not, or I could just tell what their emotion was. Even though I acted like a ditz sometimes, I wasn't. My mom often said I was special, and sometimes she swore I was psychic about some things. Then again that was my mom, but my old therapist thought differently about me.

When the plane finally landed and Popescu and I were exiting the terminal he turned toward me and smiled as he said, "I think I found you're family." I looked over to where he was pointing and saw a man holding a huge sign with my name on it, while beside him a young boy stood patiently. I nodded and thanked him gladly. I made my way over to the man holding the sign and stuck out my hand just as he did.

"Hello, I'm guessing you're Shannel, or Shay is it," He asked with a halfhearted smile. I nodded and he continued, "My names Peter Campbell, I'm Sara's husband. Sara couldn't be here today. She's at the house right now, making room for you."

"It's okay, I don't mind really," I answered as he took my bags before this the young guy stand next to him could. That's when I really began noticing the other guy beside him. He looked deathly ill and, he sort of reminded me of Edward from Twilight with his features.

"Hi, I'm Matt," he smiled holding out his hand to me politely. I smiled and shook his hand before I scampered off toward his father trying to keep up. It was hard seeing the poor guy like that. He looked like death itself.

We grabbed my bags and then headed on outside toward the car. I jumped in the backseat, which surprisingly Matt found just as comfortable. He slid in next to me right as his father jumped into the front.

"So Shay, do you like old houses," he smiled turning to look at me.

"I live in one, haunted might I add," I laughed earning a weird look from the both of them.

"You try sleeping in a room where the landlord's little girl's head was blown off by a gun belonging to her brother. It's creepy," I replied shaking in my own skin just thinking about it.

"Well I promise you that ours is not haunted," Peter replied turning on the car and heading down the highway. I noticed Matt's face when he said that. Almost like he didn't believe him. I could feel the discomfort in him as well.

"Do you want me to stop and pick you up something to eat kids," he asked looking back at us. Matt shook his head, but I nodded mine vigorously.

"McDonald's sound fine," he asked.

"Perfect," I replied giving a thumbs-up.

Within moments I was happily chowing down on a bag of French fries in the back seat. Matt looked at me with a smirk on his face as I tipped the carton upward and let the last remaining bits fall down into my black abyss I called a mouth. When I noticed him staring I turned and glared and with a mouthful of food asked, "Wat?"

"I've never seen a girl scarf down that much food within a minute," he laughed turning to lay his head on the window. I swallowed the rest of the fries and then turned to him, barely since I felt one of the French fries scraping down my throat at the very end.

"Well try sitting on the plane for so many hours when the only thing to sate you is peanuts, which are so not tasty," I answered unhappily pointing a finger at him.

"Move that finger or I'll bite it woman," he replied with a glare toward my index finger.

"I'd love to see you try," I joked happily, but surprisingly he leaned over to bite it, but I managed to pull it away in time.

"Mr. Campbell are you aware you're son is a piranha," I asked as the whole car burst into laughter.

"No, but I'll be sure to tell his mother that's what you think of her son when we get there. She'll get a kick out of that," Peter spoke as he turned down another road. This road had less towns and more scenery. Infact it was just a bunch of old houses.

"God you weren't kidding when you said old houses," I replied looking out the window.

"Yep, and wait until you see our house," Matt frowned looking out the window as well.

"I'll see everything but your room Piranha. No telling what other biting things you keep in there," I laughed.

"Too bad because that's the only place mom can put you for the summer," I stared with my mouth agape at him before turning to Peter.

"Please tell me this isn't true. I have to room with Piranha over here," I cried.

"It may be a big house, but with everyone whose staying there, there just isn't enough room. Until Matt's cousin, Mary, leaves, you'll have to room with him. Besides we're putting up a curtain to separate the two of you so it'll almost be like having your own room, and it's down in the basement so you two get your own private bathroom," Peter replied from the front.

"Oh come on, the basement! I'm afraid of dank, and dark places. Way to treat your guests! Can't I just sleep in the living room," I begged giving Peter the puppy dog face.

"Hey don't take it up with me. You'll have to talk to Sara about it. I rarely stay here. I'm going back up to our house in New York for a few days, so she's in charge. Besides she thought it would be a good idea that you'd be able to keep Matt company, besides your mother even said you like dark things so don't try that with us missy," Peter laughed. It was true that I liked dark stuff, but not dark places. My clothes clearly showed that. I was wearing a pair of dark blue, blue jeans, with a black belt with metal holes. I wore black boots that extended up my leg with extremely high heels, which is probably the only reason why I was taller than Matt when he had stood next to me at the airport. I wore a black low cut shirt with a purple tank top underneath covering up anything that could be exposed. My hair laid the way it normally did, which was as straight as a board. My mom often wondered why I didn't make that dark on me too, but it's not every day you come across a natural golden blonde. Well as close to golden blonde as I can get. I had a few natural red highlights in there with the blonde.

Another thing that I wore was a cross necklace and diamond studs in my ears. My class ring also adorned my finger with its blue devil bliss. I also wore black leather gloves as well with the fingertips cut off. It was the style back home. Almost all of my Goth friends were doing it. Sadly enough though I was also wearing a miniature black leather jacket as well seeing how up here it seemed 30 degree's cooler. I wasn't used to their climate just yet. Up here it still felt like the beginning of spring, well at least for me who was used to living down in the South where the scorching hot humidity was ungodly.

"Here it is," Peter replied from the front as he pulled into the drive of a large Victorian home. The moment I laid eyes on it sealed my fate. I could feel the cold chill already running up my back and the aura around the place screamed anger, torment, and pain. Then again, maybe that was just Matt.

"They're here," a little girl's voice, cried from the house. Before I knew it I saw four bodies bounding out of the house and towards me as I exited the car. Matt, already out of the car, kind of stood next too me as if he was my shield, but I managed to see around him to an elder woman coming forward. No, she wasn't old; she was just the eldest of the three in the group. She had a kind face, but a worn and torn one from the looks of the stress wrinkles on her. She had much lighter blonde hair than me, almost to the point that it looked like mustard yellow. My only guess was that this was the woman named, Sara.

"Hello, I'm Sara, you're mom's old school buddy," She smiled holding out her hand to me. I shook it politely and replied, "It's nice to meet you Sara, I'm Shay."

"You look prettier than the picture that's on Aunt Sara's phone," came a little girl's voice from below. I looked down and noticed the girl smiling up at me. I lowered myself to her level and held out my hand.

"Thanks, but you look just as pretty there Miss Snow White," I replied giving her a nickname, and a hand to shake. She reminded me of the girl from an old snow white movie I had seen long ago.

"My names Mary," she smiled shaking my hand with a smile as she clutched to a Barbie doll in her other hand.

"Mine's Shay. I see you like dolls," I smiled. She nodded enthusiastically at my comment and then asked, "Would you play with me sometime?"

"Why not, it would give me a break from Mr. Piranha over there," I laughed looking up at Matt.

"Do I even want to know," came Sara's voice looking over at Peter.

"To make a long story short. She likes to point fingers, and your son didn't find it appealing," Sara laughed and turned to me again.

"Shay since you've already met Peter, Matt, Myself, and Mary, I'd love you to meet my younger son Billy and his cousin Wendy," Sara replied as she maneuvered me over to a girl around my age and a boy that looked around 14 years old.

"Hello it's nice to meet you," Wendy smiled as she held out her hand for me to shake. I shook it and then turned to their son and smiled. He held out his hand as well and I shook it before turning back to Sara.

"So are you hungry," Sara asked leading me toward the house.

"I can't see how she could be after all she ate on the way here," Matt joked as came up beside us.

"Hey like I said before Piranha you try eating peanuts the whole entire flight up here. Those things taste disgusting," I mumbled as my face scrunched up at the memory of them.

"So needless to say you haven't eaten," Sara asked.

"Oh, no, I have. Peter bought McDonald's on the way here. He warned me saying you can't exactly cook," I laughed and she turned to glare at her husband.

"So you think my cooking is bad, huh," he gave her a sheepish grin before she threw a towel at him.

"Then how about you cook tonight then," she said as she ushered Matt and I down some steps to the basement.

"So I'm guessing this is where I'll be sleeping huh," I asked looking around the dark room. There was a strong smell down here of either death or decay. Either one had me reeling inside and wanting to hightail it out of there.

"Sorry to stick you here, but there honestly is no room with Wendy, or Mary. The bed we picked out was too big. The only place it fit was down here with Matt," Sara answered apologetically.

"It's okay, if he bothers me I can always go and sleep on the couch," I answered noticing her pulling a curtain from one side of the wall all the way two the other side where some old mahogany doors were. I was drawn to them like a moth to a fly. I made my way over and tried to look inside, but all I saw was blur.

"What's in here," I asked pointing at the doors as Sara exited leaving us to talk to one another so as to get to know each other more.

"Don't know, can't get it open," Matt answered as he helped with the last curtain. Before I knew it I was completely secluded from Matt. The curtains almost seemed like hospital curtains. They left me with just one brick wall and the dark mahogany doors.

"It doesn't scare you does it," Matt asked with an all knowing smiled. I turned and barely grinned as I answered, "Nah, it's the knowing that scares me more." He laughed and walked over to his side of the room as he pulled back the final curtain. Once he was gone I turned to look at the doors again and I felt a shiver run throughout my skin as I continued to stare. I turned to look back at the curtain where Matt had disappeared when I felt a slight breeze behind me and heard someone's heavy breathing. When I turned back there was nothing there.

"I'm heading back up to get my things," I spoke up letting Matt know where I was going, and then once I got a reply I hightailed it out of there from the scary creepiness.

* * *

**Ooo she's already feeling it. Scary huh? Anyway would you all please review? PRETTY PLEASE!!!! I would love to see some feedback for my story if you don't mind. I like ideas from other people, because it stimulates my mind, and me being a blonde in all needs that right now LOL.**

**So you see that review button CLICK IT. Go on it won't bite just click it LOL.**


	2. Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare

**Okay, since you are now seeing this chapter, it's only because I at least got **_**some**_** feedback off this story so, here's you a second chapter. I'm going to warn you that I don't have the movie so what you're about to see will be kind of off for the first few nights until I get the movie. Let's just say, it's my way of letting my character get to know the other characters. LOL **

**Thanks to all my reviewers that gave me the push to write more on this story, - ****Raine44353,**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in the movie 'The Haunting in Connecticut,' but I do own Shay, Steve, and Kathryn and anybody else you realize wasn't in the movie.**

* * *

_**+Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare+**_

"WHAT NO WAY," I screamed at the T.V. as it showed the newly deceased Michael Jackson.

"He died, I didn't think he was that old," Billy answered scrunching up his nose.

"Well the dude was in his 50's," Wendy replied from the floor as she brushed Mary's hair, while she was currently sitting in her lap.

Billy, Wendy, Mary, and I had all settled in once I finished unpacking downstairs, and were now watching ET. Normally I don't watch that, but Wendy had insisted since she liked to keep up with the stars.

"I mean, I know Farah was going, but Michael Jackson too. Damn, it seems like he did it on purpose just to overshadow her," I laughed jokingly, but apparently Wendy didn't take it that way.

"Don't say that, that's mean to say about the deceased," she replied.

"Well it sure seems like he did. Then again, when the old mighty lord calls you, he calls you," I replied as I laid down on the couch and spread my legs over Billy. Billy didn't seem to mind as he continued to play with his hand held PSP.

"You guys ready for dinner," Peter asked entering the living room wiping his hands on a towel.

"Determines on what you're fixing," I smiled up at him.

"Are you saying men can't cook," he laughed ruffling my hair.

"No, more like I'm saying I'm a picky eater," I replied up at him with my normal smirk.

"Well do hamburgers and hotdogs sound alright," and with that I shot off the couch almost injuring Billy in the process.

"All you had to say was grilled food," I answered from the dinning room table. Peter smiled.

"Well let me finish up the rest and you can help Matt and Sara set the table," Peter answered walking outside leaving me to Sara who was putting together the side dishes, and Matt who had just walked into the kitchen as well.

"Would you guys set the table for me please," Sara asked. We both nodded and I headed over to the cabinet to grab the cups when I heard Matt ask his mom if she had touched the plates. When she replied 'no' I was just turning around when I saw the plates slide of the counter, without hand movement. Maybe it was just my imagination, but I could have sworn it moved by itself.

Sara came rushing over to help her son and I tuned them out as I grabbed some more plates and finished setting the table. Matt exited the room and Sara turned to me. I could tell she looked worried.

"Is everything alright," I asked placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Yeah, it's just I worry about him. If he starts seeing things like he just now started to claim, then they'll have to take him off the treatments and that means…," she didn't have to finish for me already to know. No treatments meant he wouldn't get better, and if he didn't get better well then…well then he wouldn't be here for long.

"Don't worry Sara, I'm sure it's just stress," I answered with a comforting smile. She leaned over and half hugged me.

"Did I forget to mention you are just like your mother, always trying to lend a hand," she laughed.

"Nope, and I'd be glad if you didn't compare us to each other. I already get that enough as it is," I chuckled.

"Sure thing sweetie," she smiled squeezing me to her one more time before letting go to go finish what she was doing. I headed on outside and noticed the kids were now outside horse housing around. Matt sat on the steps while his father was grilling. It seemed they were having a discussion so I decided to not interfere as I walked over to the darker part of the woods. I had noticed the fireflies and decided that that seemed like a good distraction. I managed to catch three before they weaseled their way out of my hands.

"What are you doing," came a laugh as I jumped up high in the air to try and catch one.

"Trying to catch that damn firefly," I giggled. I saw a hand go over my head and managed to catch in before I could. I turned and glared at Matt playfully.

"I almost had it," I answered with a playful grin on my face.

"Sure you did, and you jumping up and down like a mad woman means you were about to catch it right," he asked opening his hand in front of me right as the lightning bug flashed and flew off. I watched it go all the way up until my head couldn't extend any farther. When I looked back down I noticed Matt staring at me with a stupid grin on his face.

"What," I asked smiling.

"Nothing," he replied shrugging his shoulders as he leaned over and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Sorry that piece was bugging the hell out of me," he chuckled.

"Dinner is ready," came Peter's voice abruptly and I sprang into action.

"When you say grilled, I say yum," I replied turning back to Matt before sprinting off to catch up to Mary, and lift her up in my arms the best way I could. She squealed in delight as I hauled her into the house and sat her on one of the chairs.

"That was fun, can you do it again," she begged with a puppy dog face.

"Maybe later, right now let's eat," I smiled sitting down between her and her sister Wendy.

"Alright who wants to say grace tonight," Sara asked looking around the table.

"O, o, o me," came Mary's sweet little voice.

"Alright Mary, you can say grace," Sara smiled her way. I wasn't used to this kind of dinner. At home I would grab whatever mom attempted to cook or whatever take out we had and just head on into the living room or something to eat. My mom was religious, but I was far from it. Agnostic, was my religion, you believe in everything, but you believing in nothing. It saved you from being accused of believing in the wrong thing, because you believed in everything. Confusing huh?

Everyone held hands, so Wendy grasped onto mine gently urging me to grab onto Mary's. We all bowed our heads as Mary said grace. The moment the last word left her mouth all the boys in the house were going at it including one hungry girl, me.

I hadn't had food like this in a while. I was used to frozen dinners, and take out. It was a nice change from that.

"So Shay, what's Tennessee like? I mean before I met you I expected a completely tanned southern bell to walk out of the terminal, not some pale ghostly figure like Matt over here," Peter joked making Matt laugh lightly.

"Tennessee is homey. At least it gives you that feel if you love the country. Where I live there are mountains that pile high above you. I live in a bowel, or you would call it the valley. We get less tornados where I live because of the way the land is. Other than that not everyone that lives there is like what people here up in the north make us out to be. I mean yeah we all have the slow country accent, but not ungodly slow like Georgians and Alabamians do. We're kind of in the middle with our accent. We're not all rednecks some of us are very sophisticated people. We all don't go around screaming out folk songs or anything. We live our lives just like you guys do. The only difference is where we live and our accent," I answered trufully looking up at the family.

"If it makes a difference, I honestly can't here that much of an accent from you," Wendy smiled from beside me.

"Well it might have helped that my mom was a northerner," I laughed.

"So do you like my cooking or do you think it's as bad as my husband says," Sara asked pointing to the potato salad. I smiled and replied, "It taste wonderful compared to my mom's."

"Oh god, don't remind me. I went over to her house one day after school and I swear she about poisoned me," Sara joked. I giggled at the thought of my mom actually trying to poison Sara. It was comical.

It was like that through out the whole meal. Everyone asked me questions about my life, where I grew up, what was it like, what was I like? I didn't mind it, but by the time it came for me to turn in I was so worn out I didn't care about sleeping in the basement. I headed down the staircase into the cold, dank basement and opened the curtain to my side of the room. I could see those mahogany doors mocking me as I walked toward the dresser and I shivered as my gaze caught them. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep if I had to continue to stare at them.

"Hey Matt, do you have an extra curtain or something that I can borrow to cover up these doors. They're freaking me out," I said honestly as I walked out of my room and into his curtained room.

"Are you seriously afraid of some doors," he laughed handing me another curtain and following me back to my room.

"Yeah, for some odd reason I just get this eerie feeling around them. Maybe it's just because the house has so much history. I don't know," I answered trufully as I unfolded the curtain. Matt took the other end and helped stretch it out all the way. He then helped attach it to a rod above the door and before I knew it I only had one wall that wasn't a curtain. Now I really did feel like I was in a hospital.

"Is that better," Matt asked looking at our job well done.

"Yeah that should do," I smiled ushering him out.

"What's the hurry," Matt asked right as I was controlling the urge to yawn, but failed miserably.

"I'm sleepy, and I can't sleep with you or that door staring at me," I replied.

"Sorry to break the news to you, but those doors don't have eyes," Matt laughed.

"Everything has eyes, even doors, whether you realize it or not," I giggled.

"Sure, whatever you say crazy, anyway, see you in the morning," he replied standing there for a second as if unsure about something and then headed on out of my curtained room. I grabbed my things and headed toward our bathroom that wasn't closed off by the curtains. I quickly undressed into a pair of comfortably black cotton booty shorts and a low cut pink tank top. I normally slept with very little on, but seeing as how Matt was my new roommate I couldn't exactly do that, so I guess I'd just have to deal with wearing what I was wearing. I brushed my teeth, and then my hair, washed my face with Clean and Clear, and then headed on out of the bathroom toward my bedroom. I looked over and noticed Matt's silhouette on the curtain as he got ready for bed. I noticed him pull off his pants from what it seemed like, but an outline showed he still had on his boxers. He also stripped off his shirt, before lying down and shutting off the light. I made my way over to my side of the room and switched on the light, but before I did that I could have sworn I saw something standing in the corner of my room. When I turned I found nothing there. I shrugged it off guessing it was just my eyes playing tricks on me.

I sat down on my bed and pulled out my laptop from the side table. I opened it up and plugged it in to the phone line. Next thing I knew I was surfing the net. I just wanted to check my mail before I went to bed. Noticing no new mail on any of my accounts I shut it off and put it aside. Jumping under the covers, I still felt the slight chill in the room as I turned off the light and closed my eyes.

It was extra dark down here seeing as how barely any light seeped through, and I was so used to having a huge window that provided light, that it made me uncomfortable. Finally I reached into my temporary dresser and pulled out a blue light bulb. It created enough light to feel comfortable, but less enough to sleep. It was probably childish of me to bring this or be doing this, but hey I wasn't exactly used to this dark.

I unscrewed the other light bulb and gently set it in my drawer while I screwed in the blue light bulb. Immediately light seeped into every crevice of my curtained roomed, but only my curtained room, for I did not hear Matt stir. He must have already been fast asleep.

I laid back down and closed my eyes again as I let myself slip off into dreamland.

The dream I fell into was complete bliss. I was back in Tennessee at the lake at my favorite spot. The day was perfect, barely a cloud in the sky. I leaned back in the sand and let the breeze roam over my skin, as the heat bore down onto me warming me up.

I felt the lake water lapping at my toes and the sound of my dog barking in the distance as my cousin was playing with him. Then I felt a hand caressing my face gently as it worked its way down my jaw line to my neck and even daring to go lower. Their hand pulled away and then ever so gently I felt their lips upon mine so soft, so gentle, and so sweet I could already tell this was a dream. Yet when I opened my eyes what I saw was not bliss, but horror. Staring back at me with electric blue eyes was a man with charred skin. Every time he moved you could hear the crunch of his of his burned flesh. As he went to touch me again I screamed.

I shot up straight in my bed breathing harder than I had in a long time. My eyes darted across the room, or at least the curtained room. I searched frantically as if the man would appear there, but no one ever did. Finally as I steadied my breathing I let my legs curl up and I laid my elbows against them as I rested my head in my hands. That nightmare literally shook me to the core. Kissing a dead man was so not my idea of fun.

I looked up around the room and made a final decision before pulling back the covers and jumping out of the bed to head up the stairs. Once in the kitchen I made my way over to the refrigerator and pulled it open to look around. Finding a bottle of water finally I opened it up and chugged most of it down. I looked again in the refrigerator and noticed some green grapes. I pulled those out too and began to scarf some down. It was a miracle I wasn't overweight from all the eating I did, but then again I did pick a little here and there but not too much at the same time. Plus I was always moving around back home so it wasn't hard to stay in average shape.

I was just about to head downstairs when suddenly the lights flipped on. I looked up and noticed Matt entering the kitchen.

"What are you doing up," I asked looking at his worn expression.

"I think I should be asking you the same questioned," he replied grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge as well.

"Nightmare," I answered for him taking another swig of my water.

"Same for me," he replied downing his bottle in one gulp almost.

"Grape," I asked holding out the bowel of grapes. He smiled and nodded as he reached in and took a few.

"So…" I began but couldn't find anything to talk about, so I just shut my mouth.

"So…" he mocked looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"Is it always this quiet here at night," I asked stupidly looking up at him.

"Yeah, pretty much," he answered taking another grape from the bowel I was eating before continuing, "Are you a late night person or something."

"What, no, why," I asked looking at him.

"It seems like you come here often," he giggled as I caught onto what he was trying to do. I slapped him playful all the while giggling. After that the room quieted down.

"I don't like it down there," I mumbled looking back at the doorway leading down the stairwell.

"Neither do I," Matt replied getting up and filling his bottle again with more water.

"Then why did you pick it," I asked looking up at him.

"It's not that I picked it, more so it picked me," Matt answered before sitting back down in the chair.

"Sounds creepy," I shuddered jokingly.

"Tell me about it," he replied seriously.

"Well I guess we should head back down there though, even if it's creepy. We both need our sleep," I replied standing up and stealing the bowel from him right as he was about grab another grape.

"Woman if you don't put that bowel back down I swear…"

"You swear what Piranha, you'll bite me or something," I laughed thinking he wasn't capable of doing it.

"I will if you don't hand me a grape," he smiled mischievously.

"Matt Campbell, you're not capable of it," I replied patting his shoulder as I headed over to the fridge to put away the grapes. In one swift move, Matt was on me in a flash. I felt his teeth sink down onto my flesh, but not in a hurtful way, more of a playful way. I yelped in fright as he arms wrapped around me for a second to keep a firm grip, before he finally pulled away.

"Okay vampire here's you're grapes, God," I giggled handing him his grapes.

"Thank you," he smiled taking them from me and popping one into his mouth. "I don't get to eat much," he said looking intently at me.

"Why I mean you have food…oh yeah…I forgot about the…um…"

"Cancer," he finished for me looking down at the bowel of grapes.

"Matt, believe it or not, people do live through it," I said trying to comfort him, but he just brushed it aside as he put the bowel of grapes back in the fridge.

"Come on let's go to bed," Matt spoke as he took me by the shoulder and ushered me back down to the basement. He even walked me into my room. I jumped under the covers and as if he was taking care of a child he tucked me in and made sure I was nice and warm before reaching to turn off the light.

"No, don't, I can't sleep when it's that dark," I whispered as my eyes darted around the room.

"Scared of the dark? I used to be too, sometimes I wonder if I still am," Matt grinned, but only barely.

"No, I'm afraid of what's in the dark, not the dark itself," I answered a little snappishly as my eyes darted around the room again almost expecting the charred figure to appear.

"Here, scoot over," He said lifting the covers.

"What are you doing," I asked hesitantly.

"Just trust me. The sooner I get you to sleep, the sooner I can turn off that light," Matt answered scooting into the bed beside me.

"Are you sure you don't mind," I asked looking at him.

"No not at all," He replied pulling me up into his arms letting me rest my head against the unburnt part of his chest that had came from his radiation treatments.

"Thanks," I whispered before closing my eyes and letting him soothe me with his magic fingers that ran through my hair. I had often heard the feel of my hair was addictive. People said it was as soft as a cloud, some said it was as soft as silk. Either way, it was soft, and I often found people playing with my hair. I guess he was just another one of those people. Only instead of feeling the tug on my scalp I normally felt when people did it, I only felt a comforting feeling almost as if he were massaging it. Within a matter of moments my body went limp in his arms and my breathing steady out. I was back to sleep within a matter of moments.

**Matt's POV.**

I watched as Shay drifted into dreamless sleep, but instead of keeping my promise to remove myself from her the moment she fell asleep I stayed there and continued to run my hand through her hair. Her hair felt as if it was made by God himself. Her hair was pure art the way it felt. If only they made blankets out of this, I laughed inside. I dared to do the forbidden as I nuzzled my face against her hair. The smell was just as intoxicating. It smelled of Strawberries and Cream with a hint of orange somewhere in there.

I finally managed to pull away though as I forced myself to remove myself from her. I leaned up to turn off the light, but decided against it. At least it would probably keep away whatever really was in the room. Yes, I had seen the ghost already. I knew what was lurking behind her when she didn't. It was not only watching me now, but her. It seemed to take a fondness to her already. I was sure she had seen it a couple of times, but I could be wrong.

I opened the curtain between our rooms and let it stay open so that I could watch her and make sure nothing crept up on her in the middle of the night. I walked over to my bed and laid down.

I felt sleep pulling me, but I fought to watch over her. I fought to protect her, but soon it became too hard, and finally I gave into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**Aw how sweet huh? Well anyway I hope this chapter was better than the last. Oh and no he's not in love with her yet. He's just attracted to her. Guys do feel attraction just like us girls only they hide it unlike us. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW. I beg you people I do like to hear what you have to say. **

**See that little button down there you should click it. It's pretty; you know you want to touch the Review button. LOL**


	3. You Can Tell Me

**The only reason you are getting this chapter right now is more than likely because you reviewed or I just gave in and let you have it so, here you go, here's your cookie LOL. Anyway I finally managed to get the movie from Wal-mart so there's a chance I might update more often, then again, I might not. It determines on my mood LOL. Either way I thoroughly hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**HOWEVER, I would like to make this statement about some of my reviews on the way my character dresses. Gothic style still does exist, what do you think Hot Topic is for, it's not just for emo children. I'm 18 and I still like the gothic style, I find sole comfort in it. I don't know why, but I like dark things. I know people who are between the ages of 18 to 40 still into Gothic style. It has not disappeared it's just the crazy popular people who don't have a mind have forgotten it. I would also like to say though that I am glad you pointed that out though. I do mean to make my character immature, because of the fact that she's been babied most of her life, by her mother. She's trying to break free, so through the way she acts and dresses this is how she expresses herself. People do do that, so get over it. Thank you though for the reviews and I much appreciate them, but when it comes to this concept I must say this is when you leave it up to the writer. **

**Oh, and one reviewer asked me about the Jonah/OC/Matt thing I had in my summary. Yes there's going to be a little of both parings. I just didn't have enough room to put Jonah/OC and Matt/OC. Plus it's the same person they like so it'd make it a little confusing to some people. As for finding out who ends up with her you'll have to wait and find out hehehe. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers that gave me the push to write more on this story, - ..….. Raine44354….. BettyBoop333….. ILuvOdie….. ANMProductions....... ..... Twilight's Lucy............wishing-for-peace-......Kisa-Amane....DaydreamerMagby  
**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in the movie 'The Haunting in Connecticut,' but I do own Shay, Steve, and Kathryn and anybody else you realize wasn't in the movie.**

* * *

_**+You Can Tell Me+**_

I awoke the next morning to the sound of Matt's vomiting. Not the best way to wake up, but it sure did wake you up. I slowly kicked off the covers and headed on into the bathroom where Matt was kneeling by the toilet wiping his mouth until he threw himself forward again and out the sound of throwing up came. I walked over and knelt beside him as I rubbed his back comfortingly. It always helped me when I was sick. It seemed to calm me and help me stop and relaxing even if it was for a few moments.

When Matt pulled back he wiped his mouth on his towel next to him on the floor once more before turning to me with a sarcastic smile.

"So how are you doing this fine morning," he asked sarcastically as he leaned up against the tub. I smiled slightly as I answered, "Could be better, but I'm good."

"You're telling me," Matt answered leaning over to flush the toilet, but I beat him to it.

"You know you weren't sent here to be my maid," Matt replied rather snappishly. I knew it wasn't him just being mean, it was just the fact he was sick and probably hated being treated like a child.

"Listen I worked as a maid once, not a fun job, and believe me when I say I'm no one's maid, but there comes a time when you feel like falling back into that roll. Sadly that time is now for me," I answered standing up and giving him a hand. He looked at it for a moment before taking it. I tried to haul him up the best way I can, and sort of succeeded even though I slid an inch on the tiled floor.

"So mind telling me why my curtain was wide open when I woke up," I questioned leading him back into the basement and toward his bed to sit.

"I didn't feel like closing it when I headed back to my bed," he answered falling back on his bed and clutching the front of his stomach.

"Mind if I lay down beside you," I asked motioning to the space beside him. He smiled and shook his head. I sat down beside him being careful not to hurt him in any way before I laid down and breathed a sigh of relief from the soft cushiony feeling of his bed.

"You know, I might have to steal your bed. It's much more comfy," I stated as I made myself much more comfortable.

"I see how it is. Deprive a sick man of his bed," Matt quipped with a smile as he laid there with his eyes shut tightly, "That or we can sleep in it together." I knew Matt was kidding, I knew him well enough by now to know he was being sarcastic. I had heard him wisecracking all the day before. So without thinking, I smacked his shoulder lightly. He grunted from the impact as I smiled triumphantly

"You wish," I mumbled referring to what he had just said while I closed my eyes and let my breathing even out.

"Well we already are now," Matt laughed finally opening his eyes to look at me. I could tell he was looking at me because my eyes were only barely squinted closed. He wasn't just looking at me; I mean he was following ever crease in my skin all the way down to my lips and then back up to my eyes. My breathing was no longer even now.

"Pervert much," I muttered catching him off guard. His eyes shot up to me and I laughed.

"I'm far from that," he defended.

"I'm sure you are, at least in your mind," I answered jumping up before he could tackle me for that. I had noticed one thing about Matt. He was very touchy, or at least with me. I found it odd, but I didn't mind. He probably was the only one in the house that would at least touch me without getting a look of reassurance from me first. The only ones who would actually do that were Sara, and Peter, but that was only because they said they thought of me as one of their own children already. Last night they had said I fit in well with the family better than what they thought I would.

"Come on, I can smell your mom's cooking and it's making my mouth water," I announced as I headed up the stairs without even thinking twice about my outfit. The moment I entered the kitchen all eyes turned toward me. I noticed Wendy wearing something more conservative along with Sara, so me, compared to them probably looked like I really wasn't wearing anything. Hey at least all the important parts were covered.

I shivered as the cold air finally hit my skin making me realize that I was still up North and not back down South.

"Cold," Billy asked looking me up and down sniggering.

"Now I am. I almost forgot I was still here," I chuckled grabbing a blanket from a pile of clean clothes in a basket near Matt's door. Once I was covered I made my way over to the dining room table and sat down right as Matt walked in wearing a pair of jeans and loose sleeved shirt. He looked worse than he had last night. He was much paler, and his eyes were much more blood shot.

"Matt you feeling alright, you don't look so good," his mom asked coming over to the table and depositing a bowel of eggs, and a plate of bacon in the middle of the table.

"I'm good mom. I just didn't get much sleep last night. Shay kept me up with her sleep talking," Matt snickered looking over at me.

"Excuse me! I do not talk in my sleep mister. I didn't even dream after I woke up the first time," I replied crossing my arms and huffing.

"You woke up last night! Why was Matt snoring," Wendy asked looking over at me with a grin spread across her face.

"Yeah, he snores….LOUDLY might I add," I joked happily. I felt Matt kick me from under the table.

"Ow that hurt," I gasped grabbing my leg.

"Well then don't tell lies," Matt cautioned bravely looking me straight in the eyes.

"Don't make me hurt you Piranha," I warned with a glare.

"It seems like you too have known each other all your life," Sara smiled setting a plate down in front of me and then Wendy. "Maybe I should make Wendy and you switch rooms before you and Matt get to close," Sara joked, setting the next plate down in front of Billy.

"NO," both Wendy and Matt screamed all at the same time. Sara, Billy, and I both looked at them like they had just had their heads cut off.

"I like my room, and you know how the basement creeps me out," Wendy complained glancing over at Matt.

"Yeah and Wendy snores," Matt spoke as he went to his grab the plate from his mother.

"Well if you sure, what do you think Shay," Sara asked looking over at me curiously. I took a moment to think. I did like it down there, but at the same time it creeped me out. I always got goose bumps when I walked in my room, and it felt as if someone was watching me, well other than Matt. Then again, the plus side was I had my own bathroom when I needed to go, instead of having to run around and find the other one. Besides, Wendy was here first and there was no reason to take her room.

"I'm fine down there. It's not as bad as everyone thinks," I lied.

"Okay then," Sara shrugged and then went to hand Matt a bowel when she gasped.

"Matt, what happened to your hand," Sara exclaimed as she went to grab for his hand, but Matt pulled away.

"I don't know," Matt answered in a monotone voice. I knew that was a straight lie without having to know. You could tell he was surprised when she realized the burn was there on his hand.

"I think it might be the radiation treatment," Sara spoke to no one in particular as she finally grasped his hand and turned it this way and that.

"I'm going to call the doctor and we'll go in today and find out," she mumbled as she walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver. I looked over at Matt and his eyes held one of worry.

"Want me to go with you, I know your mom can't be much company," I urged gently placing my hand on his non-burnt one. Matt shrugged his shoulders before giving in, "Sure." I smiled and turned away as I grabbed some bacon off a nearby plate and sat it down on mine. The way the table was set I was sitting beside Matt who had his head down staring at his plate, Wendy and Billy sat in front of us, and I could only guess Mary was in the bed. Peter I believed had either all ready left to go back to New York or he was still in bed as well, but naturally I was facing the hallway where the mirror and sever picture frames were.

As I was reaching over to grab a biscuit I noticed something out of the corner of my eye in the mirror on the wall not too far off. As I looked up to look at it I jumped in terror almost knocking over my seat. Everyone's eyes turned toward me all the while my eyes darted back to the mirror, but found nothing of what had been there before. If I was right I had just saw a pale gray man in the mirror with cuts lining his skin. His eyes had looked milky white, glazed over by only god knows what. My best bet was that the person had looked dead.

"Are you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost," Wendy laughed looking up at me. I noticed Matt's concerned eyes when she said that, and I watched as his eyes met mine. Our gazes locked for a moment before his pulled away instantly.

"No…no I think I just saw a mouse," I answered looking across the room over to Sara.

"A mouse! You better not tell Mary, she'll have a fit," Sara frantically covering the mouth piece of the phone.

"Nah, it could have just been lint. I think I'm just overreacting," I spluttered absentmindedly as I looked back at the mirror still in fear that it might appear again.

"Okay, well we best set a trap for sure…Oh hi I'm sorry is Dr…" she trailed off as she left the room with the phone.

"You know I'm not all that hungry now. I think I'm just going to head downstairs and get dressed," I proclaimed standing back up and heading toward the basement door.

"I've lost my appetite too, I think I'll just go ahead and get ready too," Matt said to no one in particular as he got up and came up behind me, following me down the stairs. The moment we reached the basement floor he rounded on me.

"What did you really see, I know you can't be afraid of a little old mouse," he argued watching me as my eyes widen and then closed.

"Really Matt it was a mouse. Nothing to get worked up about," I giggled forcefully opening my eyes as I tried to blow the whole thing off. As I was turning away however, Matt grabbed my hand and turned me to face him.

"You'd tell me if it was something else right," he begged as his eyes searched mine for reassurance.

"No Matt I wouldn't, no need making myself seem crazy even if I am," I replied before yanking my hand out of his non-burnt one and pulling the curtain open and walking in. The curtain swished close, before I heard the other one open. I heard Matt yank it across the rod before storming into his side of the room.

I made my way over to my dresser drawer and pulled it open. I reached in and grabbed out a pair of long, tanned, baggy shorts, even though I knew I'd be cold, and then a white T-shirt with Disturbed's logo on it in dark black, and a royal blue. It was probably one of the very few clothes I owned that wasn't too dark. I stripped off my outfit and through on my fresh one. I then walked over to the other side of my bed, close to the mahogany doors to grab my tennis shoes, but they were gone. I looked around the room, but found them nowhere.

"Hey Matt have you seen my tennis shoes," I asked politely opening the curtain and walking into his room, right as he stripped his shirt from his body to put on a new one. It was then that I realized something. One, Matt must have really been one drop dead gorgeous boy before he got sick, and two, the radiation burns were worse than what I thought as my eyes followed the red marks along him.

"No, I haven't, did you check upstairs yet," he asked turning to look at me still gawking at him.

"What," he smiled noticing my reaction to his naked chest.

"Nothing except for that looks like it hurts," I answered finally coming back to my senses.

"It does," he replied looking down at the red marks.

"Isn't there anything they can…"

"No, I just have to deal with it," he finished for me as he finally threw on a fresh white t-shirt and then his hoodie.

"Oh," I answered finally as my eyes darted to the window not too far away.

"Lucky, you get a window," I mumbled unhappily looking over at him.

"You know, I don't mind you having your curtain open, if you don't mind," Matt answered looking over at the window.

"Are you sure," I asked looking back at him cautiously.

"Yeah, I mean as long as we both aren't getting dressed or something," Matt answered sitting down on his bed and throwing on his sneakers.

"Alright, well I'm heading upstairs to see if my shoes are up there," I proclaimed as I began to head out before Matt called me back.

"Shay, if you ever feel like talking, even if whatever you've got to say will make you sound crazy, I'll sit here and listen. No judging, just someone lending an ear," Matt commented standing up as he walked over to me.

"Thanks, I appreciate that," I nodded before turning on my heel and heading up the stairs in search of my shoes, which I eventually found sitting beside the couch. Once I had gotten ready we headed off in the car toward Matt's doctor's.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short this time, but I'm at work typing this, yes I said work. It's slow today and I'm bored out of my mind so I decided to write this. Anyway because I'm at work I don't have the DVD with me to watch and remind me what happens next so for now, until I can get to my precious DVD, you'll have to settle with this, but I promise more will come. **

**Do you ever hear that small voice in your head telling you what to do, well imagine it saying you need to review, then once you have that down click that little button on your left and write me a small note telling me what you think of the story. LOL**


	4. Surprise

**Alright so here's you another chapter and I really hope you enjoy it, beacause I should wait and give this to you, but I decided to be one of those people who give in and let their child have a cookie before dinner LOL. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers that gave me the push to write more on this story, -Raine44354...ANMProductions...ILuvOdie...earthlover**

* * *

_**+Surprise+**_

"Non-contact Dermatitis," came Matt's doctor as he looked down at his files. I sat next to Matt in the chair on his right sitting exactly like Matt's posture. I was trying to keep from looking bored, but it was hard to do considering I had never liked doctors, not after one had overdosed me on medicine one time on accident. I had spent a week and a half in the hospital followed by a month of homeschooling, since my doctors were afraid I'd be too weak to make it through a full day of school. I remembered the hallucinations that came with the trip to the hospital when I had been overdosed. I could still remember faceless bodies in my room, not remembering who was who. At one point I remember hallucinating that snakes were in my bed and crawling on me. My mother said I would talk when no one was there, which quite often, but yet I remembered having so many people in the room when I had been so sick. Mom said that there were only two people in there at a time and no more above that.

The one thing I remember was a nurse telling me and my mother was that she didn't think I would have made it had I not come in so soon. When I arrived my fingertips had been blue along with my lips included. She said I was so close to death that she was surprised I wasn't convulsing at that particular moment when I was dragged in. The medicine, lithium, they had had me on was well above a normal adults level, so it was not good that me, being a child, was above this level.

I half remember losing my mind while I was in the hospital. I had felt weak and so sick that when my parents had left the room I fell into another world completely. I would not remember one thing to the next half the time. My mother even commented that at one point I had attacked my father in a fit of rage believing he had been the devil to come take me away. I had lost it in that hospital, so of course being in one right now, was not bringing back fond memories.

"A trauma in one place manifests on another part of the body. It's not uncommon," the doctor replied moving around in his seat getting much more comfortable.

"No fever, excellent, less nausea, good. Even a bit of an appetite, outstanding, and no visual or auditory hallucinations or other behavioral abnormalities," he inquired looking up as he looked between Matt and his mother, avoiding my gaze completely at first.

"Anything," the doctor asked again finally looking my way. I shook my head not knowing, but Matt turned to his mother and they both shared a look before turning back to the doctor and shaking their head.

"No," Sara finally answered as the doctor smiled.

"Then we can continue to stage two," he answered looking over toward Matt who frowned. I could tell Matt didn't like the treatments, but I also could see he would never quit them. They were his last hope.

Later I found myself sitting outside in the waiting room, while Sara was with Matt, who was getting another treatment. I was watching other cancer patients walked around the room while others sat in chairs watching the T.V. on the other side of the room.

"Well there's a face I thought I'd never see again," came a man's voice. I turned and found Popescu standing there holding onto an IV.

"As did I, how are you," I asked with a grin as he took a seat next to me.

"Oh I'm quite fine. They're sticking me up in this place for a few days before my family can perfect my house the best way they can for a cancer patient," Popescu answered staring over at the T.V. as well. "So how about you young lady, what have you been up too," he asked with a smile.

"Getting to know the family I guess, nothing much really," I answered as my eyes darted around the room after seeing something out of the corner of my eye. I swear I had just seen a little boy in a hospital gown standing beside me but then he was gone. I guess I was just beginning to lose it.

"Excuse me, this may sound weird, but did someone just walk by. I could have sworn I saw someone," I replied looking again. I watched Popescu shake his head and then reply, "You're not seeing things are you? Before you know it you'll end up here for quite some time." I chuckled and shook my head before answering, "Maybe it was just a reflection on the picture frame over there or the light. I guess I need to start getting more sleep."

"Yes probably, a girl your age needs it. So why are you here anyway? I would have never thought you too have had cancer," he replied looking around the room at all the other sickly people while my face glowed with a healthy pinkish shine.

"I'm here with the family I'm visiting. Remember their son Matt I told you about, well he's getting a treatment today so I decided to tag along. I'm starting to regret it though," I claimed as I looked around the room and shivered at all the deaths I knew would soon come to some of these people. I guess that's what bothered me about a hospital. There were so many deaths in it, and so much history. God only knows how many spirits still lingered in this sort or place.

"Oh, and why," he asked looking over at me with curious eyes.

"I hate hospitals, ever since they brought me in for an overdose. It was the doctor's fault. He told my mother how much to give me, so she was just following orders. When went back it was evident that I was sick and he still told me to come back after the holidays. If I had done that I would not be here today. The doctors said it was a surprise that I had lived. My level was way higher than an adult's, and I had only been a child at the time. They were surprised I wasn't convulsing on the floor. It was the worst experience of my life. All the hallucinations and blackouts are enough to still try to keep me from a hospital," I shivered as the goose bumps rose up on my arms.

"I can understand. Seeing things that aren't there can be quite unnerving, but then again it makes you wonder," he whispered looking at me with his tired old eyes.

"Wonder what," I asked.

"Like what if what you are seeing isn't a hallucination. What if it's just the other world? What if it's the valley of the death and the things you are seeing are spirits," he smiled turning to look at the doors down the hall.

"Who knows, everything is possible," I mumbled as I watched a nurse wheel Matt out and over to a desk. Sara soon followed waving to me to come on.

"Well that's my family, I better get going. I hope you get better Reverend," I spoke patting his hand in a comforting way. He said his goodbyes as well and then I headed off with Matt, Sara, and the nurse on to the sliding doors that led out.

Before we knew it we were back at the house. I jumped out first and next was Sara. We helped Matt out of the car and up the sidewalk toward the porch.

"Watch your step," Sara replied as she helped him up. I eventually let go and let Sara help him the rest of the way, "Okay you're almost there."

When Matt made it to the railing he pulled himself up giving a quick "Thank you," to Sara before she turned to him and said, "I forgot my purse, honey, Ok." I knew she was questioning him to see if it was okay if she left to go get it from the car or if she would have to send me to get it while she helped him the rest of the way.

Once Sara saw the reassurance that he'd be fine she continued, "I'll be right back. Just wait right here. Ok."

"Okay," came his simply reply as he struggled to keep from falling in exhaustion.

"All right," she asked one last time before he nodded and she turned and left. I watched her retreat before I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. I walked a few feet about to check and see who it was before suddenly I heard Matt yell out to me. I turned and found him examining his hand as if he had just seen a ghost, but before I could ask he just shrugged it off and said, "Never mind."

I watched as he ran his hand across the thick square pole of the house as if something had just been there, but when I asked him again if everything was alright he just turned to me giving me a half smile as he nodded. He outstretched his hand to me and I took it walking up to him as I helped him on into the house without even waiting for his mother.

I drug him over to the kitchen and toward the door leading down to the basement. That's when I began to have trouble. When Matt noticed this he shrugged me off and replied briskly, "It's okay, I can make it the rest of the way down by myself." Without another word said between us he walked the rest of the way down and toward his room.

I watched as he struggled to pull off his hoodie and eventually I gave in and walked over to him to help him out of his shirt as he began to struggle with that as well.

"I never thought I'd have you undressing me so soon," Matt joked lightly even though I know he was completely exhausted and in pain.

"Oh shut it, do you need help with your pants too," I asked rather snappishly throwing down his shirt as his smile widen.

"Go right ahead," he answered holding up his arms halfway. I groaned and yanked him over to me the best way I could, by his belt. As I reached to undo his belt my hand brushed against his bare chest and I felt him shiver under my touch. I looked up slowly into his eyes and noticed just how handsome he looked. I watched his eyes roam over my face for a moment before I decided to break the moment the best way I could.

"You cold," I asked even though I knew the reason why he had shivered had been me.

"Yeah," he lied as I finally managed to pull off his belt without breaking my gaze from his.

"Do you want me to grab you some pajamas then," I asked finally pulling away as I noticed just how close his face was to mine.

"Yeah please," he asked turning to sit down on his bed.

"You need any help Matt," Sara replied coming down the steps, but once she saw me helping him her face softened from its once stern expression.

"I guess Shay's got it covered," Sara smiled starting to turn away.

"Nah, here, someone tried to call me earlier and I ought to see who it was. You can take over," I answered shoving his pajama's quickly into her arms before exiting without another word said. I made my way up the steps and into living room. I plopped down on the couch and grabbed my phone out of pocket. I slid it up so that the keys activated and then pressed my message button. It had been a text from my ex. He said he was in town, back in Tennessee, and wanted to visit me. I quickly replied.

I can't. Stuck in Connecticut 4 the summer. C u next time.

As I sent the message I realized the temperature in the room had dropped. Sliding my phone back down I turned to go fix the thermostat when I noticed the room was different. It was almost sephia, like in those old photos.

A boy stood by the window looking out as a hearse drove off and out of site. "Jonah," came a man's cold voice from behind him. The boy, Jonah, turned to look at the man.

"Yes," he asked.

"Come on I need your help," the man replied briskly. I watched as Jonah walked over toward the door I had first came in from. I walked behind them as they made their way down toward the basement. As Jonah began to enter he stopped and turned to face me. It was like he had seen me. Like he knew I was watching. Suddenly his face softened and then he turned and made his way back down the stairs. I went to follow him but was met with Sara.

"Oh I'm sorry," I replied backing up and letting her through.

"It's alright. Well Matt's out for the night, so it should be pretty quiet down there," she smiled.

"Oh, well that's good," I commented looking down into the basement.

"So who was it," Sara asked. I turned back to her giving her a weird look before I caught what she meant.

"Oh it was my ex. He wanted to visit me. I guess he hadn't heard I wasn't in town. He'll probably reply here soon."

"Visit you, does he normally do that," Sara asked waving her hand at me to follow her into the kitchen.

"Yeah sort off. He's in the Marines. When he comes home he'll visit me and see how things are. We still care for one another, but I guess we realized that we weren't good at having a relationship. I've never been really good at relationships. I get to jealous, overprotective, and occasionally to needy. I've given up on trying to find someone for right now. I need time to grow up still in that department," I answered taking a seat at the kitchen table as Sara went to pour us both some coffee.

"You know if I didn't know better I think you and my son would make a great couple," Sara coaxed with an all knowing smile handing me my drink and pouring hers.

"What? No, I only just met him yesterday. Besides, it's not a great idea to get involved with him," I answered looking over at her as I just realized my words struck home. She walked over and sat down at the table taking a long sip of her drink.

"I understand. God I hope these treatments work and soon too. I can't bear seeing him like this," she said as I took a sip of my drink and turned to look at the basement door.

"I do too. I hate seeing people like that. I remember my grandmother when we found out she had cancer. I cried for days on end. When she finally came out of the surgery she looked just as bad as Matt. I couldn't bear to look at her," I replied just as Wendy walked into the room with Billy and Mary.

"Hey we're going to go out and pick up some take out for tonight if that's alright with you Sara," Wendy asked looking between us.

"Yeah go ahead, you should go with them Shay. At least it will get you out of the house and get you acquainted with the town," Sara smiled patting my hand.

"Are you sure you don't need any more help with Matt," I asked warily looking back toward the basement door.

"No he's out cold for awhile sweetie. Just go on ahead. It'll give you some time to get to know other people in the family. I know Matt and I have been hogging you," she chuckled standing up from her seat to put her cup in the sink.

"Alright then," I answered earning a huge grin from the other three.

"Come on Shay, Wendy said she's going to let me go to the toy store in town," Mary giggled grabbing my hand and pulling me with her toward the door. I laughed as I was dragged from the house and into the front seat of the car.

"Are these two munchkins always like this," I laughed looking over at Wendy as she got in and buckled her seat belt.

"Pretty much," she giggled looking behind her to make sure the other two had their seatbelts on. With that she started the car and we were out of there. The whole way into town we sang to any song that came on and loudly might I add, even if we didn't know the words. I found that Wendy wasn't all that bad in fact she reminded me a lot of myself when I had been in her place a year ago.

Once we made it into town though, Billy and Mary managed to separate from us, but we didn't have a heart attack, well at least Wendy didn't. Apparently Wendy trusted Billy enough to take care of his little sister as they went down the street to check out the shops.

While they were doing their thing we walked into a place called Yum Yum's, a Japanese or Chinese restaurant, I couldn't really tell, and order some take out. While they were getting it ready we headed on out of the place and down the street to an Electronic store and began to check out some of the new CD's in the Music isle. Wendy and I both laughed at some Guitar Hero nerds rocking out on their sample games, and even joined in at one point. Wendy thought it was completely hilarious how I could only catch 14 notes in one. Hey, I had never played the game before. Wendy managed to get more than I did, but we both found we sucked at it either way. We did have to congratulate the nerds though. They had mastered it better than us.

After leaving the store we stopped by a Starbucks and picked us up both two Grande Strawberry and Crème Frappachinos, all the while we had the guy taking our order hitting on us. He especially had his attentions directed towards Wendy.

When we finally made it back to Yum Yum's we grabbed our order that was waiting for us even though it was slightly cold. We also found Billy and Mary waiting on us. Mary now held a bag with what I could only guess was a doll inside.

Finally when we arrived back at the house I was surprised to find Matt sitting up and waiting for me down stairs.

"So where have you been," Matt asked noticing my face gleaming with happiness.

"In town with your brother and cousins, do you know they're a funny bunch," I chuckled looking over at him, but regretting it when I did. He looked way worse than what he had earlier. I sat my things down and walked over to him. When he noticed me coming he scooted over and let me sit next to him.

"Is it always this bad right after the treatments," I asked taking my hand and pressing it against his forehead. He was as cold as ice almost which surprised me when I noticed how sweaty he was.

"Yeah, almost every time," he answered reaching up and taking my hand off his forehead and then wrapping his in mine. I didn't protest. He looked like he could use any comfort he could get right now. I leaned over and rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"I wish I could help make you feel better," I whispered. I felt his hand leave mine, but not stay away to long as he soon wrapped it around my shoulders.

"You being here, is enough to make me feel better. At least you put humor back into this house," he answered and from his voice I could only tell he was grinning.

"What do you mean by I put humor back into this house," I asked looking up at him with a strong glare.

"All I'm saying is that you're so easy to mess with it's not even funny. Just like now. Your face always gets this look when I get you worked up, and it's so funny," he smiled. I reached over and slapped him on his chest, but regretted it as he pulled away and clutched it. I had hurt him that time.

"Oh god Matt I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to really hurt you," I cried leaning toward him to check and see how bad I had got him.

"Don't worry, you didn't really know it was going to do that," he answered pulling in a strangled breath before turning to me.

"Yeah but that still doesn't make me feel any better about hurting you," I answered almost in tears at seeing him in pain from just a small slap.

"Well if you feel that bad about it. You can make it up to me by giving me a kiss," he giggled finally opening his eyes after the pain receaded and that's where my mouth dropped.

"Matt Campbell!"

"What, just a small one," he laughed as I hit him in the back of the head trying to avoid the radiation burn on his chest.

"Please," he begged jokingly looking up at me. I rolled my eyes and decided to play along with his joke.

"Fine, but just a small one," I laughed leaning in to kiss his cheek, however right as I was getting close enough there was a loud noise behind me and Matt turned to look and see what it was, so of course his lips connected with mine. I was shocked to say the least, but I pulled back quickly. I was blushing up a storm and turned away quickly pretending to look and see what he had been looking at too. I noticed it had been a book of mine on my dresser. I could have sworn it had been just fine a minute ago. In fact I was sure it had been far from being able to fall.

"That's weird," I mumbled walking over to pick it up. As I did I dropped it immediately. It felt like a brick of ice almost.

"What's wrong," Matt asked pulling himself off his bed and over to me. I tensed as I felt his presence near me and I pulled away ever so slightly and turned to him.

"The book, it feels like a piece of ice. It's that cold, feel," I replied pointing at the book on my bed. Matt reached down and picked it up, and almost immediately dropped it as well.

"Damn, it does feel like a piece of ice," he answered rubbing his hand against his pants to warm it up again.

"That's it, we need a heater down here," I laughed nervously looking over at him as he stepped closer. He turned to look at me and that's when the awkwardness returned.

"Listen about what just happened I…"

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault. Just forget it alright," I answered with a smile, but on the inside my emotions were running haywire. I noticed his expression turn into a frown and his eyes lower slightly.

"Anyway, I think I'm going upstairs to help your mom set the table," I answered quickly and then bolted out of there as quickly as I could leaving Matt completely stunned.

* * *

**Okay I hope this chapter was okay for you. I tried not to make this scene happen so soon, but I couldn't help it. So I hope this is not too fast into the story. Anyway thanks for reading and I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Notice how the review button calls to you. It's saying, "Click me, Click me." It needs to be clicked, and it wants to be clicked, so click it. LOL**


	5. Jonah

**Okay, I want to tell you all that I do read your stories when I see you've written me a review, however if you don't get a review from me don't fret please. It's because I use the Internet on my cell phone to read fanfiction stories in my spare time and for some odd reason it doesn't have a review button when I get to the end of the chapter. Either my blonde head can't find it or there just isn't one, but either way I can't always review the stories, but I do read them and would like to say I do like all the ones I do. They're very creative and good. You guys are really good.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers that gave me the push to write more on this story, - -wishing-for-peace-…earthlover… ILuvOdie… Kisa-Amane… Raine44354… ANMProductions… NikkiLuvsWolfs13… ChocolateButtons.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in the movie 'The Haunting in Connecticut,' but I do own Shay, Steve, and Kathryn and anybody else you realize wasn't in the movie.**

* * *

_**+Jonah+**_

I tossed and turned in my bed trying to find a comfortable spot, and when I finally found it, I also found my bladder wasn't on good behavior that night either. So reluctantly I jumped up and headed over to the bathroom.

As I was heading back to bed I looked over and noticed Matt fast asleep. I felt a twinge of guilt inside me as I remembered the events of earlier that day. We had kissed, by accident, but all the same we had. The bad thing about it was that I had completely brushed it off. I knew he was hurt by it, but I had to do it. I didn't want to think about relationships right now other than friendly ones. I didn't want to get involved with him that in fear that he wouldn't be here for long, and I lived god knows how many miles away.

I walked back over to my bed and dug my way under the covers until I finally felt comfortable. I turned my head to look out the window and smiled as the moon shone brightly throughout the night. It lit the room enough so I wouldn't have to turn on my blue light. I closed my eyes contently and let myself drift off to sleep once more.

_I stood in Wendy's room, or at least I thought it was Wendy's room until I looked around and noticed it was much different than I had last seen it before. The room was lit more lightly as the sun shone through the window casting a glow on my skin. _

_I felt a hand wrap around mine and yet I didn't turn to too see whom it was, almost like it was the most natural thing in the world. I felt lips graze my ear to my neck. The person placed soft kisses along my neck all the way to my shoulder, until I turned in their arms. Without having to look I closed my eyes as I soon felt lips upon mine. _

_Their lips were so soft, so sweet, unlike anything I had ever tasted. I let my hand travel up to the back of their neck and to their short cropped hair. As I tangled my hand in their hair I felt them slowly pushing me backwards gently till I felt the edge of their bed. They eased me down gently until my back touched the bed. They lifted me up further on the bed without breaking sweet kiss and then lowered themselves on top of me. _

_I felt their hand travel across my shoulder down my arm to my hip. Finally they broke the kiss and I felt lips on my neck and gasped when they lightly nipped at my skin. Finally I opened my eyes as I stared up at the ceiling. Soon their head rose back up to my view and I gasped. Above me was the boy I had seen before, Jonah._

I awoke with a start, as I flew up from the bed covering my mouth. I felt tears fall across my cheeks. I was losing it. This boy, whoever it was, was haunting me. He had been the charred man I had seen in an earlier dream. I realized that now. I looked over at Matt who was also tossing and turning in his sleep clutching his stomach. I closed by eyes and pulled my hand away from my mouth as I took a deep breath. I ran my hand through my hair and pulled back the covers.

I walked over to Matt's bed and shook him awake as his tossing and turning turned violent. Matt's eyes snapped open immediately and he shot up off the bed, before he turned and noticed it was me. He took a deep breath and rub his forehead before speaking, "I was having a bad dream."

"I could tell," I replied noticing his bed in disarray.

"Why are you awake," Matt asked licking his lips to wet them from being dry.

"Bad dream," I frowned sitting next to him on the bed. He looked up at me noticing my tears before he motioned to me to come closer. He took me into his arms and I laid my head on his shoulder. No words were said just the comfort for the both of us was enough. That's all we needed at the moment anyway. Matt finally yawned as he turned away from me slightly and moved his bed sheets back into place all the while continuing to hold me.

Matt held up the sheet as he covered me and then urged me to lay down with him. I turned my back to him and cuddled into him. He moved closer to me, as our bodies managed to fit together like pieces to a puzzle. I felt Matt's hot breath on the back of my neck and shivered as my hair stood up.

"Cold," he asked.

"Yeah, just a little," I replied as I felt him move even closer, if it was possible, and then wrap one of his legs around me.

"What was it about," Matt spoke up after situating himself.

"Nothing," I answered quickly, maybe to quickly.

"It had to be bad enough to put you in tears," Matt bit back as he propped himself up on his elbow to be able to look down and see by face.

"Matt, this place scares me. I keep seeing…things I guess. I think I'm losing it, I really do, and I'm so scared," I cried as more tears fell from my eyes.

"You're not losing it Shay I see him too," Matt replied moving his elbow so he could lie his head back down on the pillow. I untangled myself from him and turned around to face him.

"Who," I asked.

"Some man, he looks like he's been in a fire," Matt frowned looking away from my eyes.

"I've seen him too. Jonah, I mean. He's…well infatuated with me I think," I replied closing my eyes remembering the heated dream.

"I know, I've caught him a couple of times out of the corner of my eye standing beside you when you can't see him," Matt growled as he finally looked up to look me in the eyes.

"Matt, I'm scared," I whispered fearfully.

"Don't worry, I'll never let him hurt you, not as long as I'm alive," he whispered pulling me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck an hugged him as he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to his chest.

When I pulled away Matt looked into my eyes intently as my gaze never wavered from his. Ever so slowly I felt myself leaning in as he moved closer to me as well. When our lips were within touching distance a book was suddenly flung into the wall above us and came crashing down onto the bed. Instinctively, I jumped out of bed in fright along with Matt who continued to keep a hold of me as he stared down at the book. I turned my head in the direction of where the book had been and gasped when I found a pair of electric blue eyes staring at me from the corner of the room angrily.

"LEAVE US ALONE," Matt yelled as he caught sight of him as well. Suddenly the lights flickered and then he was gone. I burst into tears as Matt shushed me and pulled me back to his bed and sat me down.

I eventually cried myself to sleep in Matt's arms as he rocked me back and forth. So when I awoke in his bed I was quite surprised. I was even more surprised when I found the mahogany colored doors standing wide open. I threw my legs over the side of the bed and stood. Stretching my muscles I walked over to the door and entered to find Matt checking the room out. I about fainted when I realized what the room was. Seeing the operating table, all the tools, the furnace, the bottles of formaldehyde, was enough to make me cringe and come close to losing whatever I had ate the night before.

"Cool isn't it," Matt asked as he picked up one of the tools they had probably used on a dead body.

"If you call a morgue fun, then yeah I guess so, however, this kind of stuff creeps me out," I answered looking around the room as chills coursed throughout me giving me goose-bumps. I crossed my arms as I looked the tools and then turned too look at Matt.

"How'd you get it open," I asked. Matt shrugged and replied briskly, "I didn't, I found it open." My heart sank, that wasn't good.

"MATT, SHAY WHERE ARE YOU" Billy called from the other room.

"We're in here," Matt called to his brother as he continued to look around the room. I just stood in place as I watched Billy walk in.

"Wow, how did you get in here," Billy asked walking up to his brother while staring at the room in amazement, "What is this place?" I rolled my eyes, as if it wasn't obvious enough with the formaldehyde bottles around the room.

Billy walked up to a draining table and picked up one of the tools. I walked over to him as he lifted it up to his eye. I was worried he'd end up hurting himself so I reached out and laid my hand on his shoulder as I took it away from him and sat it back down.

I heard a squeak behind us and turned to find Matt standing over the operating table. Matt had this far off look and I started to wonder if he was feeling alright, but I let it go as his eyes went to Billy and he said, "Hop on." Billy walked over and jumped up onto the table. "Let me take you for a ride," Matt smiled evilly as he spun the table around as Billy laid as straight as a board on it. I noticed the strain it took for Matt to spin him, but soon after the third spin I noticed he looked slightly strange as he continued to stare at one spot. His glare seemed to grow as he continued to spin Billy faster and harder.

Finally Billy screamed, "Slow down," but Matt kept spinning him as if he hadn't heard him. I went to intervene, but as I laid my hand on his shoulder he didn't move a muscle.

"MATT, MATT," Billy screamed as the thing kept going faster and faster and the squeaks increased. Now I feared that if he kept going it would bust and Billy would get hurt. I started to shake Matt calling his name and begging him to stop.

"Please Matt, stop you're going to hurt your brother," I cried as I reached to stop the thing, but drew back my hand as it hit me hard. I shook my hand violently trying to gain feeling back in it all the while I continued to hear Billy's protests for his brother to stop.

I finally went back to Matt shook him violently. He seemed to snap out of what he was doing and reached out expertly and stopped the thing from spinning. Billy took a moment to regain his senses before slowly leaning up.

"WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN HERE," came Peter's voice from the other room.

"What's wrong with you," Billy whispered looking over at his brother as I helped him down and pulled him towards me and away from Matt who looked like he would strike the next person who would dare touch him.

"Hmm I guess I must of loosened it," came Peter's voice from the doorway as he rattled the knob on the door. As Peter finally looked up and took in what the room was he's eyes widen in shock. He walked further into the room and over to a box of tools. He picked up a tool while whispering under his breath, "Good Lord." He dropped that tool and walked over to a much more sharper blade and picked it up studying it before replying, "Now we know why the rent was so cheap." He backed away from the tool as he sat it down and then walked out to room quickly to go confront Sara about what he had just seen.

I looked down at Billy, who looked up at me fearfully as his brother's eyes traveled over to him.

"Go on up stairs Billy, I'll be up in a minute with Matt," I replied as I lead him over to the door. He ran out of the room and up the stairs. Once he was out of earshot I turned on Matt.

"What the hell was that about, you could have hurt your brother," I yelled as he looked down at the floor and leaned against the operating table.

"I'm sorry," he replied quickly still looking down at the spot he had been looking at earlier.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You scared him, and me. I thought you were having a mental break down," I bit back walking closer to him.

"I said I'm sorry," Matt snapped looking up at me finally glaring. I backed away ever so slightly at the bitterness in his voice. When he noticed how he had scared me he closed his eyes before opening them again and walking over to me.

"I'm sorry, really I am. I just…I was having a moment okay. It won't happen again," Matt replied as he placed his hands on my shoulders. I searched his eyes before slowly lowering my head and replying, "It's okay, I'm sorry I yelled, it's just you scared me." I looked back up and turned to look at the milky, dirty windows.

"I'm sorry," Matt replied before pulling me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and enjoyed the fact that his arms were wrapped around me. However, I knew I had to pull away.

"Come on let's go grab something to eat," Matt said as he took my hand and led me out of the room shutting the door on the way out. He continued to hold my hand all the way up the stairs until we reached the hallway then he released it as we entered the kitchen. I could hear Peter and Sara outside arguing and decided to take control of breakfast that morning as Wendy, Billy, Mary, and now Matt sat down at the table. I walked over to the cupboard and pulled out some Pancake mix and began to prepare a bowel as I turned on the burner and pulled out a flat pan.

Soon I saw a pair of hands next to mine as they pulled out another pan and began to place pieces of bacon on it. I looked up and smiled as Matt looked down at me and grinned.

"I didn't know men knew how to cook," I joked as I poured the first two bits of batter on the pan to make the pancakes.

"Yes, men can cook," Matt chuckled.

"Shay I'd be careful though. He might end up burning our food," Wendy suggested as she walked over to get the coffee pot going.

"I will," I laughed.

"Can you fix blueberry pancakes," Mary asked from the table.

"Yeah sure sweetie," I smiled as I reached up into the cabinet to grab out some blueberry pancake mix.

After a while I was just finishing up along with Matt when Sara and Peter finally came back in.

"Oh sweetie you didn't have to do that," Sara exclaimed walking over to me as she gently took the spatula from me to finish up.

"No, it's alright. I wanted to," I smiled as Matt handed me the plate of finished bacon and I walked it over to the table and set it down. I then walked back over and pulled out three glasses, and four coffee cups. I walked back over to the table and sat the glasses in front of Billy, Mary, and an empty seat for Matt. He told me he couldn't stand the taste of coffee. The other four glasses I sat out for Peter, Sara, Wendy, and myself. I then walked back into the kitchen and grabbed seven plates, forks, spoons, and knives just in case and brought them over to the table and sat them out neatly.

As I was walking back to grab the orange juice out of the fridge Matt met me half way already with a pitcher in hand. I smiled gratefully and went to place it on the table. Matt soon followed me with the coffee pot and syrup. I went back one last time for the French vanilla creamer, and plain creamer, before returning to the table and taking control as I poured Matt's, Billy's, and Mary's orange juice into their cups. I then poured coffee into all the coffee cups. I let them be though with the creamer as the rest came back to the table and sat down. Sara soon came to the table with the plate of pancakes in her hand and sat them down as she took her seat.

Once we were situated we said grace and dug in. Sara commented me several times on how good the pancakes tasted and on how light and fluffy they were. Matt at one point said that he'd rather me cook for him than his mother, which earned him a glare from Sara. She knew he was only joking though. He was always joking. I guess that's what made him stand out to me the most. I'd never met anyone like him. He was sweet and kind…and damn I was falling for him.

"May I be excused I'm not feeling to well," I finally said as I stood up and pushed my plate away.

"Sure honey, come here let me feel your forehead, you look a little pinkish," Sara replied as I walked around the table to her. I leaned down and she felt my forehead before replying, "Your warm, you might be catching a cold. It's not uncommon though with you wearing what you do when your not used to the temperature up here yet. How about you go jump into something warmer and lie down for a little while. I'll come check on you later."

"Alright," I mumbled as I trudge away from the table and down the stairs to the basement. I immediately began stripping my clothes off the moment I entered and threw on a pair of black, thin, flare out sweats pants, and a thin, white, long sleeved shirt. I walked over to my dresser and picked up my hairbrush and brushed the knots out of my hair before throwing it up into a ponytail. I pushed back the covers to my bed and crawled under them. As I was closing my eyes I could have sworn I saw something standing in the corner of the room, but too tired to think about it I ignored it as I fell into a deep sleep.

However, I was soon awoken by something crawling on me. Thinking it was Matt trying to play a trick on me I ignored it and simply turned over in the bed. Suddenly I was thrown up against the headboard as my skull literally pounded against it. I felt the searing pain immediately erupt throughout my skull and groaned in pain. When I opened my eyes, it was not Matt I found, neither was it Jonah. Instead I found a ton of those things I had seen in the mirror the other day at breakfast. I scooted closer to the headboard as they came closer.

"MATT," I screamed out praying that he'd come running down the stairs any minute. One of the bodies reached out to touch me and when it was within touching distance it disappeared right as Matt came running down the stairs. I looked over at Matt and he saw the shock in my eyes and instantly knew. I sighed in relieve as I looked around the room and finally realized they were gone.

Matt walked over to me and then froze as his eyes traveled to my headboard. I followed his eyes and saw it too. There was a patch of blood trailing down to my bed. I reached my hand up to my head and felt wetness. When I pulled it away and looked at it I found blood covering my hands. That's the last thing I remember before blacking out.

When I awoke I was in the hospital with Sara standing beside me with a grateful smile spreading across her face when she saw my eyes open.

"Thank god your okay," she cried leaning down and hugging me.

"Ugh what happened," I asked looking around the room spotting Matt sitting in the hospital chair next to my bed.

"You fell off your bed and hit your head on the your dresser," Matt replied as his eyes darted over to his mother and back at me as if warning me not to say anything different.

"Oh yeah…yeah now I remember. Sorry if I scared you Sara," I replied as Peter and Wendy walked into the room.

"Don't be it wasn't entirely your fault. You were asleep when it happened," Sara answered quickly.

"Please tell me they didn't shave my head," I asked fearfully at Matt.

"Well at least now you can be considered a cancer patient baldy," Matt replied and I immediately looked over Sara with wide eyes.

"Oh stop that Matt, no Shay, you still have your hair. There's just a small spot on the back where they stitched it up and bandaged it. You can't even notice it with your thick long hair," Sara smiled reassuringly. I sighed in relief and leaned back into the pillow. For the next while I had doctors coming in to check on me, and finally after they'd realized I was perfectly fine they released me to go back home with the Campbells. However, they confirmed Sara's fears and told me I was coming down with a cold. My temperature was only one decimal point from being a hundred. So I was confined to the basement under a heating cover for the next few hours. I didn't mind because once Sara left, Matt came over to my bed and crawled in. He was afraid that whatever attacked me earlier would do it again.

I was afraid it would too, which is why it became pretty hard for me to fall asleep. However, as Matt continued running his hand through my hair, being careful to avoid the bandage, I soon found it soothing enough to close my eyes and drift back into sleep. This time with no interruptions until dinner that night when Matt woke me up.

I begrudgingly got up and walked up stairs to go eat. From what I could tell, Matt never once left my side while I had been asleep. I guess he really did care about me getting hurt.

As we all sat down to eat Peter spoke up first before we said prayer, "Okay so we all know now that this was a funeral home. Big deal. It's not now, and it hasn't been for years and years, it's just a house of bricks, nails, and wood. It's our house until Matt finishes at the hospital." Peter looked around the table making sure the family was paying attention before continuing on, "I know we're all under a lot of stress so we need to pull together like a team okay." Everyone nodded his or her heads before Peter took a moment to relax before speaking once more, "Okay, so who wants to say Grace." I saw his eyes dart to me and then to Matt who met his eyes immediately. "Matt," Peter inquired.

Matt leaned up and took Billy's hand, but the moment his hand hit mine it was like he was holding on for dear life as he stared straight ahead. Suddenly I saw too, what he was seeing. I could hear Peter calling Matt's name in the distance along with mine soon after.

However, what I was seeing was not the Campbells I was seeing through another's eyes as I stared across the table at a group of people who were staring straight at me. I heard a man calling Jonah's name as he looked straight at me. I closed my eyes tightly and could feel the table and my hand shaking as I heard voice and saw people I had never seen before. They cried out in pain, in suffering, and in anguish. I could hear Sara's voice asking if I was alright as she leaned over and touched my hand bringing me out of my daze. I looked up at her and then at Matt who also looked just as confused as I was about what had just happened. Peter asked if Matt was alright, but he wouldn't say a word at first, so I answered.

"Sorry, my head…it's really sore," I replied before suddenly standing up and retreating into the living room. After a few moments I heard Wendy get up from the table and take Matt down stairs. Soon Sara walked into the living room where I was lying on the couch and handed me a glass of water and some pills.

"Here the doctor said this should help with the pain," she replied looking over at me.

"Thanks," I answered forcing a smile, "So, why did Matt…well you know."

"The drugs, I think. It's funny how both of you did it at the same time, it's like you two are connected or something," she laughed lightly as she took the glass from me and stood up. She held out her hand and I took it as she pulled me up and led me downstairs making sure I wouldn't pass out or anything. When we reached the bottom of the steps Wendy was just getting ready to leave.

"You okay," Wendy asked looking over at me. I nodded and she smiled knowing that I was okay before maneuvering around me and heading upstairs.

"I can make it from here Sara, thanks," I smiled over at her. She nodded and then walked back up the stairs. I saw Matt staring at me from across the room and frowned.

"You saw it too didn't you," he asked immediately.

"Yeah, I did," I answered walking over to my bed to sit down.

"Then why didn't you say anything," he asked as he stood up and walked over to my mind.

"The same reason why you didn't. The moment I do they'll be hauling me back to the hospital for more tests," I answered as I pulled back the covers and crawled in. Matt seemed to understand before he scooted closer to me and lied down beside me.

"Have you ever heard of that Two Dead Boys poem," Matt asked looking over at me.

"No, I don't think I have. Recite it to me and maybe it will jog my memory," I replied looking over at him.

"One dark day on one bright night, two dead boys got up to fight. One was blind the other couldn't see. They used a dummy as a referee. They stood back to back and faced each other; drew their swords and shot each other. A deaf policeman heard the noise, and came to kill the two dead boys," Matt recited as I felt a shiver escape from within me.

"That poem…it scares me," I replied looking over at him.

"Tell me about it," he mumbled as he leaned down and let his head rest in the crook of my neck. At first I jumped when he did this and then I seemed to relax. It was almost natural the way he fit just right next to me.

"You smell really good," Matt chuckled against my neck.

"Good enough to eat," I laughed.

"Yep good enough to bite," Matt said as he nibbled on my neck slightly.

"Okay piranha quit with the biting," I laughed as I pushed his head away.

"Sorry, but I love the way you smell. It's almost like Strawberries and crème with a hint of orange," he replied sitting up as he wrapped his arms my waist.

"Well duh, I used strawberry and crème conditioner, and the body spray I use is called Love Struck, one of the main ingredients is orange," I laughed.

"Well continue using it because you smell amazing," Matt smiled looking down at me as I looked up at him. Once again I felt that pull as both of our heads leaned into each other. I could literally feel his hot breath against my lips. I closed my eyes as I felt his lips brush across mine briefly before pulling away. When I opened my eyes I saw him smiling.

"What," I asked with a smile.

"You even taste like strawberries and crème to, along with a hint of orange," Matt teased. I leaned up and smacked him on the head. He simply laughed as he leaned down and captured my lips again. I let myself just melt into his arms and lips as he tasted every inch of them. I felt his tongue dart out and lick my lips, as I allowed him entry. Our tongues battled for dominance as I felt him pull me closer to him. I felt his hand in my hair avoiding the bandage all the while my hand roamed across his neck to his cheek, and then into his hair. I couldn't deny it now. I liked Matt Campbell. I was falling for him slowly, and I knew in the end there was no escaping it.

* * *

**Well I hope that makes a lot of you happy. I literally had to put my heart and soul into this chapter. I can literally feel the blisters coming up on my hands now LOL. Anyway it might be a while before I post again, so please wait patiently and I'll try to have another chapter up as soon as I can.**

**Look at that shiny button. You know the one that says to review. You should really click it you'd make it very happy. You'd make Jonah, and Matt really happy too. They might even give you a kiss, so click the review button and see if your wish comes true LOL.**


	6. The Heat

**Someone mentioned that I got the poem wrong in my last chapter and I went back to watch the movie, and I would like to say sorry, that they were right, I did get it wrong, but in my defense I was at work without the DVD and I just looked the poem up on the internet. So I wrote what it said, so the site I got it from was wrong and I will be trying to find them again immediately and warn them before someone else makes the same mistake. But thanks I do appreciate you catching that.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers that gave me the push to write more on this story, - ChocolateButtons… Raine44354… ANMProductions… -wishing-for-peace-… NikkiLuvsWolfs13… ILuvOdie… ManyPainfulGuitlyDoubts… jordan101… Colours Doyle… brunette-in-black… astronaut27… secret-mystery **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in the movie 'The Haunting in Connecticut,' but I do own Shay, Steve, and Kathryn and anybody else you realize wasn't in the movie.**

* * *

_**+The Heat+**_

The next day Matt and I actually managed to crawl away from the basement and into the yard when Sara returned home with a portable pool. It was supposed to be like 5 foot deep, and it seemed pretty wide as Matt, Wendy, and I were putting it up. Mary and Billy wouldn't leave us alone though while we were putting it up. They kept coming to help, and I know they meant well, but I wished they'd just buzz off long enough so that we could finish it.

After a while Sara came out and brought us each a glass of lemonade and some sugar cookies. I however didn't take a break as I finally finished the last bit of setting up the pool. Eventually Matt managed to pull me away from it after I managed to get the hose into it so to fill it up. Matt dragged me over to a tree not too far off and sat me down in his lap. I leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck. I closed my eyes, and let the wind whip against my skin and blow my hair softly. I let the sun beat down on my skin warming me to the core as I felt Matt's lips trace my skin.

I grinned when I felt Matt lean up and brush the hair away from my neck and then lean back down and start kissing it as he worked his way up to my jaw line. I turned my head and met his lips with mine. He pulled me closer as I started falling off his lap when he moved to spread his legs a little. After a few moments however, Matt pulled away, but kept looking me in the eyes.

"You're an angel you know that," Matt spoke as his eyes roamed across my features.

"How do you think that," I laughed turning to look up at the house. I thanked the Lord that no one had seen us kissing, because I knew if they had, I'd be switching rooms with Wendy sooner than I thought.

"It's the way the sun's hitting you right now. You look as if you're glowing. Your hair is so soft almost like a cloud, plus the way the light catches your highlights it makes it shine as if it were your golden halo," Matt whispered into my ear making me shiver from the tingle on my ear from his breath.

"Well aren't you a romantic," I giggled.

"You have no idea," Matt smiled as he leaned in and kissed me again, however I pulled away and looked intently at him and questioned, "What if your family sees?"

"Let them, I don't care, what's the worse they can do," Matt asked leaning his head back down on my shoulder.

"Move me too Wendy's room and let her take my place in the basement," I replied.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Fine then, no kissing in front of the family. Does that mean none of this either," Matt asked drawing me closer to him as his arm tightened around me and pull my body towards him.

"Yes that counts too," I laughed smacking his shoulder playfully.

"Alright, but when we're alone you can't stop me. Even if I have to pin you down and strap you too the bed I'll get my kisses and hugs," Matt pouted playfully looking up at me.

"Don't worry, it won't come to that," I giggled as I moved his hands away from me and took a seat on the grass next to him. He still kept his arm around my waist, but he had to lean his head sideways now to be able to lay it on top of mine.

"Aw aren't you two cute," came Wendy's voice as she walked up on us.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny Wendy, now what do you want," I chuckled looking up at her.

"Just to tell you the pool's about to overflow," and that's all it took for me to dart away from Matt and towards the pool. I got there right on time too as it was about to run over. I pulled out the hose and turned it off. I then added all the right chemicals but made sure not to put much in because of Matt since the chlorine might hurt his skin. After I was done with this I put the ladder next to it and then proceeded to pull out the tent to drape over it to keep out the sun so that way if Matt went swimming he wouldn't get burnt and make his radiation burns even worse. As I was setting up the poles, Matt walked back over with Wendy and pitched in. Within a matter of minutes we had our pool project complete.

"Want to go tell Billy and Mary it's ready," Matt asked looking over at me.

"No, because the moment I do there's going to be a stampede," I giggled as I walked away to go inside and get changed into my bathing suit. Matt followed me inside, however he made a detour so he could go tell the kids. I made my way down to the basement and over to my dresser drawer. I reached in and pulled out my pink and black bikini suit and then started stripping out of my clothes. I threw on the bottom half first since it was the easiest and then started to put on the top half. As I finished tying the last knot at the top of my neck I felt hands go around my waist and kisses trailing down my neck to my shoulders.

"I told you I'd get my hugs and kisses," Matt whispered into my ear.

"Oh shut it and go get ready," I replied with a smile as I turned in his arms.

"You can't make me," Matt replied childishly with a devilish look.

"Matt Campbell, if I have to strip off your clothes to get you into that bathing suit I will," I proclaimed pointing my finger at him.

"That can be arranged," he answered cockily before he grabbed my finger lifted it to his mouth and kissed it. After that he walked away to go get dressed. I just shook my head all the while laughing as I headed into the bathroom to grab a towel. As I was turning to leave I caught something red out of the corner of my eye. When I turned I found the tub full of blood.

"MATT," I screamed backing up against the wall. I turned my head when I heard Matt zip around the corner only half dressed in his boxers. When I turned back around toward the tub the blood was gone.

"What happened? What did you see," Matt asked looking over at me worriedly.

"I thought…you know…don't worry about," I smiled looking up at him trying to shake it off. There was no need in worrying him.

"Are you sure," he asked looking me in the eye.

"Yeah I'm sure. It's the just the ghosts trying to scare me that's all," I replied before walking past him and back into the bedroom. Matt walked out with me and I know he could see how I was shaking slightly, but thankfully he left it alone. He was okay as long as I wasn't seriously injured like they had done the day before.

"Are you sure you should be going swimming with those stitches," Matt asked looking over at me as he opened the curtain.

"Nope, but that's why I have this," I smiled pulling out a swimmers cap.

"How did you get that," he asked.

"I'm on the local swim team back home. I thought I might need it when I came up here. I guess I was right," I chuckled as I put the cap on and pushed my hair up inside of it. Matt then turned and headed back over to his room while closing the curtain. I could see his silhouette as he slid off his last article of clothing, and for a moment I could have sworn I saw the silhouette of something much more…private. I watched as he slipped on his swimming trunks and then walk over to nightstand and pull out what I could only guess as his beach towel. Then he came over to my side of the curtain and opened it. I smiled when I realized that Matt's swimming trunks matched my swimming suit. They were long and black, but you could see little darker outlinings of tropical flowers.

"Ready to go," he asked.

"Yep, let's go round up those munchkins," I smiled as he took my hand and we walked up the stairs. I darted my head around the corner to make sure no one was around before I pulled him to me gently and placed a kiss on his lips. I felt Matt smile against my lips as he pulled me closer with his left arm. Before I knew it my back was against the wall. Matt's kisses left my lips and trailed across my jaw line, all the way down my neck before he stopped and pulled away.

"Tease," I whispered as my eyes closed and I tried to catch my breath.

"Yep, but you like it," he smiled before he gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Matt then took my hand and led me to the door outside. The moment we walked out our hands left each other when all eyes were set on us.

"What took you guys so long," Wendy asked as she came around the corner wearing a purple bikini.

"I had a hard time tying my bikini top so I got Matt's help," I lied.

"Oh I bet Matt liked that," Wendy laughed as she winked looking over at her cousin.

"You could say that," I smiled looking up at him as he sent a dashing smile back down at me.

"Matt hurry up, the water feels fantastic," Peter called from the pool as two little munchkins snuck up behind him and then tackled him into the water. Sara sat on a lounge chair not too far off taking in the sun as she tanned.

"Hey I'm going to tan for a while, why don't you guys just head on into the pool and I'll be in, in a little while," I replied to both Wendy and Matt. They nodded and walked over to the pool. I made my way over to the empty seat next to Sara and set my stuff down as I plopped into the seat.

"So have you got a call from my mom yet to see how I'm doing," I asked looking over at her.

"No not yet, but she should be calling here any day now. She said she'd call and check up on you every 4 days," Sara smiled sweetly looking over at me.

"You're not going to tell her about the, me-falling-and-cracking-open-my-skull incident are you," I asked fearfully.

"Not unless you want me too," Sara replied as she picked up her lemonade from the table next to us and took a sip.

"Please don't, she'll have a heart attack. I don't want to ruin her vacation," I begged.

"Don't worry then, your secret is safe with me," Sara promised before she continued, "So Matt and you have grown really close within these past couple of days. He seems to cling to you like glue."

"Yeah, he's really sweet especially when I got hurt. From what I can tell he never left my side after I fell asleep that day," I smiled remembering waking up beside him.

"Yeah, I remember. I tried to drag him away from you a couple of times, but he said he was fine and he was just keeping a close eye on you. I had to bring him lunch, and a book to read to keep him occupied though. You know, the way Matt looks at you, you can just see the adoration in his eyes. I know you haven't been here that long, but I starting wish you'd never leave. You bring him a kind of happiness he hasn't felt in a long time since they told him he had cancer," Sara smiled looking over at her son as he dunked Wendy under the water. I reached down and pulled out my tanning spray and sprayed my body before I replied, "You've brought him up well Sara. He's a good guy, really sweet, and very caring. He's my idol man when I come to think about it." I meant that last part as a joke, but the way it sounded and the way I felt when I said it kind of came out sounding true. Sara turned to me and gave me an all-knowing smile, "Well I wouldn't mind having you for a daughter-in-law." My mouth dropped when those words came out of her mouth, "SARA." She giggled as did I while I lied down on the chair and let my skin soak up the rays of sun.

For the next little while it was spent talking to Sara about Matt and then a little about me. After a while I turned over and so my back could catch the rays. I closed my eyes and let myself drift for the moment as I listened to the chirping of crickets and whistles of the birds. The soft breeze of the wind whipped against my skin caressing it and cooling it from the heat of the sun. However eventually I felt something odd. I felt something cold and wet land on my back, then another one, and another one, then suddenly I screamed in surprise as a bucket full of water was dumped on me.

"MATT CAMPBELL YOU ARE SO DEAD," I screamed as I chased him across the yard as the whole family laughed as he swerved around me every time I got close enough. Eventually I came up with an idea and went and grabbed the hose and turned it on to high power.

"Now Shay think of what you are doing," Matt warned with a smile as he backed away.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking, I'm done," I replied before turning the nozzle and letting the water explode from the end. Matt was beyond soaked by the time I turned it off. I watched as he wiped his eyes and combed his soaking wet hair back with his hand. He finally looked over at me with an evil grin.

"Matt what are you doing," I watched as he walked over to me and before I knew it he was dragging me up to the pool deck.

"Now Matt, think rationally before you doing anything," I laughed trying to squirm out of his grip.

"I did, and now I'm going to rationally throw you into this pool," and with those words that left his mouth I was flung into the pool. When I hit the bottom I went to kick up, however I felt something tugging on my leg. I tried to yank it free with my hand and then suddenly something shot out and took my hand. I fought to loosen it but then came another hand as it held my other one down. I began kicking and struggling as I started to lose air in my lungs. Eventually I went to breathe in as the pressure became too much to take, and the water immediately filled my lungs. As I was slowly blacking out I heard a splash from above me and a face mere inches from mine, Jonah, and then the pressure loosened on my arms as whatever was holding me let go. After that I was out.

**Matt's POV.**

After I flung Shay into the pull I waited patiently for her to come back up cursing me as she did so, however she did not. I waited a little longer and still no Shay. I walked over to the pool and looked down into it. That's when I saw her struggling, and I could faintly see something holding her down. Immediately I dove into the pool and when my eyes adjusted and saw the things holding her cower away and disappear. As I reached her I took her into my arms and kicked against the bottom as we shot to the surface. The moment I reached the surface I pulled her over to the side near the deck and Peter and Wendy helped pull her out. I jumped out and was immediately at her side.

She wasn't breathing, nor was she moving. She was pale, sickly pale. I leaned over pushing Wendy out of the way as I began to perform CPR. 1 push…2 push…3 push… breath…1 push…2 push...3 push…breathe. After about the fourth try I had to rear my head back from her mouth as she sputtered up the water that had been in her longs. She kept her eyes closed for a second and then opened them as she took in a few shaky breaths. Sara was now by our side holding a towel out to me, which I wrapped around her.

"Are you okay sweetheart, what happened," Peter asked looking over her to check and see if everything was alright.

"Peter, give her a moment to breathe first," Sara snapped beside him as she rubbed her back. Finally Shay spoke up, "When Matt pushed me in I inhaled the water. I blacked out after that." I could tell she was lying. I knew what she had seen, because I had seen it too. Whatever these things were that were haunting this house, they didn't like Shay one bit.

"Hey kids come on, it's time to get out of the pool," Sara called as Billy and Mary begrudgingly swam to the deck and hoisted themselves out.

"You going to be okay sweetie," Sara asked as she helped Shay stand.

"Yeah I think I'll be okay. Just a little shaken is all. Man I've only been here three days and I've already died almost two times already. Man, that tells you my luck," Shay joked forcing a smile over at Peter and Sara.

"Well she's alright if she's joking," Wendy laughed as she stood up next to Shay and took her from Sara. Wendy led her off the deck and then across the lawn to the lawn chair. The kids soon followed as they took their seats on their beach towels next to Shay.

"Matt you need to be careful next time. Shay could have really gotten hurt," Peter scolded looking over at me with concerned eyes.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. It won't happen again," I promised before standing up and heading on over to Shay and my family.

**Shay's POV.**

Later that night I was curled up on the couch next to Mary as she leaned her head against my chest while she watched Avatar the Last Airbender. I used to love watching it too when it first came out, but after the series stopped so did I. I had lost interest when the Katang pairing won over the Zutara pairing.

Eventually I heard Mary's breathing even out and before I knew it she was fast asleep. I ran my hand through her hair as I grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. to The-N to watch 'Degrassi Next Generation.' It was the episode where Holly J and Spinner were held at gun point, and she admitted her love for Spinner. As much as I disliked Holly J I felt bad for her. She loved someone she couldn't have, because he was to in love with his girlfriend. I sighed knowing that feeling. I had felt it before in the past as well.

"The little monster fell asleep I see," Matt laughed walking into the living room.

"Yeah, want to help me get her up to bed," I asked looking down at Mary.

"Sure," Matt walked over and picked her up carefully even though I know he was straining to do so. He then carried her up the steps as I stayed behind him just in case he fell or he tripped. When we got her to her room I pulled back the covers and he sat her down. I reached down and pulled off her shoes and socks and then covered her back up. I leaned down and kissed her forehead before turning off the light and walking out into the hallway with Matt.

"You know for a moment I could have sworn you were her mother," Matt teased looking over at me.

"What can I say, she's a sweet kid. I guess that motherly instinct is buried down deep inside of me," I chuckled.

"Come on," Matt urged as he took my hand and led me downstairs into the living room where he took a seat on the couch. 'Degrassi' had long since gone off now, and now 'That's '70s Show' was coming on. Matt grabbed the remote and turned it to the music channels. Then he switched it to the Love Songs station and set the remote down.

"I think the T.V. is for watching, not sitting here in the dark with music going," I whispered over to him. I knew everyone had all gone to bed except us, so I didn't mind letting myself inch closer to him as I sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, but it's also good for background music," he smirked leaning over to me.

"Background music for what," I asked before my question was answered silently when his lips met mine. I smiled as his hand went to the back of my neck and dipped it ever so slightly so it was much easier to lean in closer to me. I closed my eyes as my hands traveled to the back of his neck and wrapped around him. I felt him nip at my lip before moving away. For a few moments all I felt was his breath on my neck before his lips descended down and started trailing kisses along my collarbone. As he trailed his kiss back up my neck I felt him nipping lightly and a slight moan escaped my lips. It seemed to urge him on as he leaned closer into me and pushed me back onto the couch. As his body covered mine I felt his hands roaming across my back and then traveling to my side, before going to my hips. Matt took both of my legs and wrapped around his waist as he pushed himself against me. I heard him moan into my mouth and there was no denying that I had felt that bulge down below in his pants as he rubbed against me.

"Matt, stop," but he didn't stop as he pushed himself against me again and continued trailing kisses down my neck again. "Matt quit," I replied again as I tried to push him away, however he grabbed the hand that was pushing against his chest and raised it above my head and kept it trapped there all the while not breaking his lips away from my body as he continued down further to the exposed part of my chest.

"Matt please stop," I cried out finally as I struggled underneath him. Matt grabbed my other hand as I went to push him away. When his eyes met mine they weren't the bright blue orbs I was used to. They were electric blue. It was Matt, but it was as if someone was controlling him. That's all it took for me to finally wiggle my leg under him and kick my knee up into his privates. Matt reared back and fell off the couch. He clutched at as his family jewels as his face clenched into pain. When he finally managed to gain control he opened his eyes and they were back to his bright blue orbs. Jonah had a much more shocking shade of blue than Matt, that's how I could tell the difference.

"What the hell Shay," Matt cried looking over at me.

"You, you weren't you…I tried to stop you…I'm sorry Matt," I cried moving off the couch down to him. Matt pulled me too him and hugged me.

"No, I'm sorry. I lost control," He whispered.

"No you didn't, he gained control," I growled remembering the electric blue eyes I had seen.

"Jonah," he asked as I pulled away. I nodded and he growled in anger.

"What does he want with me," I whispered wiping the tears from my eyes as they continued to flow. The realization suddenly dawned on me that if I hadn't of done what I did to Matt, he would have raped me…no, Jonah would have raped me. Matt would never do such a thing.

"He wants you Shay, he wants you," Matt mumbled before standing up still grabbing his privates. He held out his hand, which I took, and he pulled me up.

"But why, what is so special about me. Why not Wendy," I asked as I finally lost my last nerve.

"I don't know, maybe he likes blondes, who knows," Matt replied trying to joke as he led me over to the stairs.

When we reached the basement I made my way over to my bed. Matt followed me and when he leaned in to kiss me I pulled away.

"What's wrong," Matt asked noticing the frown upon my face.

"Nothing," I whispered turning away from him, however Matt reached out and grabbed my arm and turned me back to him.

"Shay, what's wrong," Matt asked as his eyes never wavered from mine.

"Nothing it's just…"

"What happened back there on the couch," Matt finished for me lowering his eyes and letting his hands rest on my shoulders.

"Yeah, it just scares me. I mean I've only known you for a couple of days. I don't want something like that to happen. We don't even know what we are yet. We're just…I don't even know," I spoke as I turned away from him and sat on the bed. I rested my elbows against my knees and then leaned my head down into them as I ran my hands through my hair.

"I thought it would be obvious by now. We're a couple. You're my girlfriend, and I'm your boyfriend, and if something like that happens then it will be me, not Jonah, and we'll figure it out then when it comes to that," Matt promised as he sat down beside me wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"You promise," I asked looking up at him.

"I promise that I'll try," Matt smiled. I saw the truth in his eyes and finally reached my hand up to his cheek and pulled him close to me so I could kiss his lips. After a few moments we pulled away and I stood up. Matt followed me until he saw I was beginning to undress to get ready for bed. He stood there a moment as he watched me pull off my shirt and shorts. I knew his eyes were prying, and I knew he was only imagining what I would look like without my bra and underwear on, but he managed to hide that look as he turned his head away from me. I reached into the drawer and pulled out my cloth booty shorts and small tank top. I walked over to my bed where Matt was still sitting and saw his far off look. I knew he was thinking about Jonah so to take his mind off of it I left my clothes alone for a moment. I took the hair bow out of my hair and let it float free as I walked over to him and straddle his legs. When Matt noticed my stomach blocking his view he looked up at me with curious eyes.

I took his hand in mine and laid it against my neck. I traced is hand down my chest, across my breast letting it linger for a second before tracing it across my stomach and even daring to go lower to my panty line. I stopped there and pulled my hand away from his. He sat there stunned for a moment. He hadn't fought against my movement the whole time and I had watched his eyes travel with our hands. Now he was left dumbstruck as his hand now lingered on the hem of my panties. He looked up at me questioningly and I only gave him a smile.

Matt smiled back before taking his other hand and placing in on the mid of my back and pulled me closer to him. I felt his lips graze my belly button and then go lower all the way down to the line of my underwear. Matt looked up at me, but my eyes were closed as I revealed in the feel of his lips on my bare stomach. I felt a small tug on my underwear and his hand on my back travel up to the clasp of my bra. I felt the clasp fall away as he unhooked it. My breast fell loose as my bra dangled in front of them hiding them from his view. I reached my hands up and let the bra fall of my shoulders and away from my arms, all the way to the floor. Matt's eyes never wavered from mine though even when I felt him tug the last article of my clothing off, which I had to move to let fall off my legs. I stood before him naked now, but still his eyes stayed on mine.

Matt's hands left my body and leaned over and grabbed my clothes of the bed. He motioned for me to sit on his lap and I did. He leaned over and captured my lips. The kiss was tender and sweet as he took my tank top and helped me put my arms into it. He pulled away for only a minute so I could pull it over my head then we went back to kissing me. Next I felt him motion for me to raise my leg and pull it close to him. I stepped into the underwear he had just pulled off of me mere moments ago. As he pulled it up he made sure to let his hands brush against ever part of my legs, but never once straying to the one place my body begged him to touch. I lifted up so he could pull the underwear over my bottom and then sat down back on his lap. Next he took my booty shorts and he did the same thing he had down with the underwear. When he was finished he pushed me down onto my bed and let himself drape over me. I took the bottom of his shirt into my hands and tugged on it until he lifted his arms and let me pull it off of him. Next I let my hands fall too his pants. I unzipped the zipper and then pulled the button loose.

Matt kicked them off and they fell to the floor next to my bed. Now Matt was left only in his boxers. I let my hands linger on his chest for a moment being careful to not press to hard on the radiation burns. Then I let my hands lightly trace across his chest down to his stomach all the way down to his boxers. As I reached for the hem off it Matt grasped my hand and pulled it away. Matt brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it. Then he leaned down and kissed my lips before pulling away and sitting up. Matt swung his legs over the bed and then stood up. He walked over to his part of the room and pulled back his covers. I did the same as I reached up and turned off the light on the side of my room. What happened between us was to be kept quiet. What we had just shared was a moment of comfort. It was a moment to let our minds drift away from our problems. The weird thing was, normally I would have felt that nasty thing called guilt build up in my stomach, but instead I felt nothing. Everything I had just done with him felt right.

Matt turned off his light and turned over in his bed away from me. I did the same as I stared at the curtain that hid the mahogany doors. For a little while I sat there thinking of what had just happened and what consequences would it bring later, but eventually when I heard Matt's light snores float across the room I allowed my eyes to drift close and my mind to float into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter. I meant to have this chapter a hot and bothering kind of scene, so I hope it was. I know their moving fast, and I'm sorry if they are, I'm really trying not to, but I know that you guys have at least had one guy in your life that let your relationship move to fast. I have, and as much as I should say I regret it, I don't, because I still love him and care about him till this day. Anyway, hope this satisfied those dark pleasures you guys might have been craving. I promise to make the next chapter a little more innocent, well at least with Matt I will. Hehehe.**

**Oh god, the evil ghost is coming! Our only hope to be saved is if you click the review button and leave me a review, then we'll be saved. CLICK THE BUTTON, CLICK THE BUTTON AND SAVE US ALL. LOL**


	7. Doctor Visit

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in the movie 'The Haunting in Connecticut,' but I do own Shay, Steve, and Kathryn and anybody else you realize wasn't in the movie.**

* * *

_**+Doctor's Visit+**_

The rest of the next two weeks, Matt and I only shared innocent kisses, never escalating to more than that. The day after that night that we had had our heated make out, or if you can call it that, we decided to take things much slower than what it had been going, and I agreed. We both realized that we were getting ahead of, which could maybe end in our doom.

Jonah hadn't made an appearance since that night, and it helped to calm my nerves. In fact the past two weeks were ghost free, and carefree. I found myself hanging out less in the basement and more in the living room or outside with Billy, or Mary. Occasionally you'd catch me with Wendy when we rode into ourselves town to flirt with the Starbucks guy that had hit on Wendy the first time we had went. Matt still managed to stay attached to my hip though except when I was with Wendy. Wendy would scare him off. Speaking of Matt and his family, they still didn't know about our secret relationship. That's another reason why we were keeping the physical level on low key. We were afraid they'd walk in. Mary had almost caught us one day when she had bounded down the stairs to see if I wanted to play dolls with her. Matt and I had been in a heated make out session when we heard her coming down the stairs. We had separated the moment she turned the corner. From what she saw we had merely been lying on the bed with each other talking. It would have been very embarrassing if she had seen more.

I sat on the couch waiting for Matt to finish getting ready. Sara was taking us back to the doctor today, one for Matt to have a check up, and two, for me to hopefully get my stitches taken out of my head.

I saw Matt turn the corner right as him mom walked into the living room. "You kids ready," she asked with a forced smile.

"As will ever be," I smiled as I got up. We made our way out to the car and then we were off to the doctors'. The moment we arrived at the hospital I separated from Matt and his mother and headed on over to the place where I was supposed to wait. Once I was signed in and sat down I grabbed a magazine and began skimming through it. I didn't have to wait long however, because my name was soon called. I stood and walked on into the back room as I followed the nurse. She led me into a room and asked me the usual questions before telling me the doctor would be in, in a little while. So I sat there and waited, and waited, and waited, until finally I got fed up and pulled out my cell phone. I texted Matt telling him that I was bored out of my mind. He sent me one back that said 'LOL Me 2.' We conversed for a little while until I heard the doorknob turn. I texted Matt back real quickly before I turned off my phone and looked up at the doctor. He was frowning as he continued to look at some x-rays.

"So Doc, do I get the stitches out today," I smiled happily over at him. He jumped when he heard my voice however he nodded and then replied, "Yeah, we'll be taking them out today, but that's not why I made this appointment Miss. Phillips."

"Well why did you," I asked politely as I could. The doctor walked over to the light board and set the x-rays up on it. He turned on the light and then turned back to me.

"Well, Miss Phillips, when the Campbells brought you in we took a few x-rays while you were passed out to assess the damage you had. At first when I was looking at these x-rays I thought maybe you just had a concussion, a blood clot maybe, but when I looked closer my nurses' fears were confirmed. Miss Phillips does cancer run through your family," the doctor asked. I nodded my head and answered, "Yeah, my great grandmother on my mom's side has had it, my mom's mother has had it, my mom's father has had it, even my grandpa on my dad's side has had it. It has ran through our family as long as I can remember. All of them recovered though."

"That's what I feared when I read it in your file that your family doctor faxed up to me. Miss Phillips, when we were looking at the x-ray's we found a tumor. A small tumor, but all the same it was a tumor. Like I said before, we thought it had been because you hit your head, but when we looked closer the size and shape, was too unusual to be a blood clot or anything else," the doctor frowned finally meeting my eyes as he sat down in a chair. I felt my heart sink to my stomach and my breakfast about come back up.

"I have cancer," I asked covering my mouth with my hand as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Yes, but it's treatable. We don't know the extent of it though. We'll know when we do the surgery…"

"Whoa, whoa, SURGERY," I shouted looking up at him.

"Well yes, you'll have to have surgery so that we can remove it, and asses how bad it is. For all we know it could have spread by now. Have you been having any headaches lately, or before you hit your head," the doctor asked looking over at me closely. I took a moment to think about it. I had been having frequent headaches lately, even before I hit my head. I thought it was just normal. I was prescribed glasses, but I rarely wore them unless I was reading or driving so I thought maybe that was why I had been having headaches, however, after hearing this, that thought flew out of my head. Eventually I nodded my head to his question.

He wrote something down on his clipboard before looking back up when I cleared my throat, "Um, I won't have to have chemo will I." That's one thing I hated about the idea of cancer. That's the one thing I hated watching Matt go through. That's what made the cancer unbearable for people. I knew the moment I'd start it, I'd lose my hair, the one thing Matt loved. Then again Matt still had his hair, but then again he was on another treatment.

"Probably, but like I said, we won't know till after the surgery," the doctor answered.

"So when will this surgery be," I asked looking up.

"Well that depends, when will you be returning home," he asked looking over at me.

"Not for a while, what does that have to do about this," I asked.

"That means you'll be having it here then. Does next Friday seem fine for you," my jaw dropped. I was going to be having it that soon.

"You mean this one coming up," I asked.

"No, not this one coming up, next week," he answered. I thought about it for a moment. As far as I could tell we weren't doing anything.

"I guess so, you won't be telling the Campbells will you," I asked fearfully. I knew if Matt heard about this he'd lose it. I had a feeling he'd blame himself if he knew about what I had just learned. I vowed right then not to tell him unless I needed to.

"No, I won't be, but it's best that you do though. I'm pretty sure they'll be wondering why you're not going to be home for a couple of days. After the surgery we will be keeping you over night, maybe two if you're not feeling too well afterwards," I nodded. Once I asked all the other usual questions and he gave me a copy I made way out of that part of the hospital over to the part where Matt was. When I found him I also found Popescu on the other side of the room watching T.V. When he saw me he smiled, however I had to force one. He walked on over to me and gave me a side hug.

"So how are you doing? Here with your family again," he asked and then noticed the slight bald spot on my head and small scratch looking scab where the stitches had been.

"Sort of, I hit my head a couple of weeks ago and had to get stitches. They just took them out today," I answered in a far off voice.

"Oh I bet that was painful," he replied scrunching up his nose.

"You have no idea," I answered not meeting his eyes, "So what about you. Why aren't you staying with your family by now?"

"They're still waiting for an air purifier to come. It'll probably be a few more days before then though," he answered as he motioned for us to go sit by Matt who was fast asleep.

"So why do you have a frown on your face. It's almost like you've just seen a ghost," Popescu asked as I fiddled with the papers debating whether or not to tell him. Finally I gave in though; I needed a friend to talk to about it.

"They took x-rays when I came in with my head busted open. They thought I had a concussion, however they found something else," I answered as I handed the papers over to him. Popescu pulled out his glasses and put them on as he read through the papers and then his face fell.

"I would have never thought someone like you would get it. Are you going to be okay," he asked leaning over and placing a hand on my in a reverend like way.

"I believe so, but I'm afraid if he finds out," I replied motioning over to Matt.

"Oh, so he's the infamous Matt," he smiled as I nodded.

"Well, if he cares about you enough he'll take it alright," Popescu reassured me as I watched a nurse walk over to Matt and stick him with a needle. He immediately shot up and gasped.

"Oh now, that didn't hurt," the nurse smiled at Matt's reaction to the needle. Matt looked at his arm before looking over the side of his chair as if he had seen something. Popescu noticed this and spoke up, "You were dreaming, and breathing heavy, which of course could either mean you were having a bad dream or a very good one." Matt covered his arms with his hoodi's sleeves and leaned back in his chair before replying snappishly, "Well I've had better." Matt looked back forward until he caught me out of the corner of his eye sitting beside Popescu on his left. He smiled at me, and I managed to force one back at him. I thought it a little ironic how now three people who knew each other in the oddest ways all had cancer. It was almost comical, and at the same time cynical the way God had wound my fate in like this.

"How was your doctor visit," Matt asked from across Popescu.

"It was fine," I answered quickly trying not to betray my true feelings. Matt noticed the papers in my hand and then quickly asked, "What are those." I looked down at the papers and frowned as I folded them up and stuck them in my own hoodi pocket.

"They're just proof that I've been here today," I lied earning a scornful look from Popescu. I hoped he'd forgive me for the sin I just committed.

"Oh," Matt replied before turning to look at Popescu and referring back to the conversation they had been having before.

"I don't know, I think sometimes lately it's just been tough," Matt replied looking intently at Popescu. He probably felt that same feeling I felt when I was around him. That feeling where you could tell him anything and he'd understand. Popescu was a good man; I could have sworn he was a saint.

"Like what," Popescu asked.

"I don't know, like do you ever see things… like hear things that they just can't be there," Matt asked looking up at him for reassurance. I noticed Popescu's eyes travel to me, before he realized I wanted to hear it as well, and that I didn't doubt Matt in his words. Popescu then turned to him and wagged his finger as he replied, "You don't ever want to tell them you can see things. It's okay; they're not going to understand." Matt leaned up a bit and rested his head on his hand all the while his gaze always drifted toward me, while mine drifted around the room. I knew I'd been in some of these peoples places soon. I knew soon that'd I'd lose the one thing that I treasured most about my looks.

"I mean, I remember when my wife was dying that whole last day. I sat there praying, crying… and she…she never once looked up at me. She just looked all around her….at all the others in the room…but we were alone. So I thought. See…she was where we are.... in the valley…of the shadow of death," Popescu whispered finally looking over at Matt comfortingly. I never once doubted what he said. "Hey you know what to do when you find yourself in the valley," Matt and I shook our heads lightly. He looked between us and smiled as he laid his hand on both of ours and then he finally spoke the answer, "Fear no evil."

I watched as Popescu reached into his pocket and pulled out a card and handed it to Matt and then another one too me. "If you guys ever want to talk just call me, anytime," Popescu answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Us," Matt questioned.

"Matt, Reverend Popescu. Popescu, Matt. I met the reverend on the way up here on the plane. I bumped into him the last time I was here. He's became a good friend," I smiled as Matt nodded.

"And if you need any help finding my church, ask Shay. She should know where it is," Popescu said referring to the time he had given me directions to his church to visit him. "I will," Matt answered stuffing the card into his pocket.

"I know you'll be needing an ear more than anyone with what you have coming up," the Reverend replied looking over me with caring eyes. Matt caught his words and looked over at me. He knew something was up now, however he kept quiet about it as the conversation switched to how I was doing, and then over to Matt or how his treatments were going. Before I knew it we were heading back home in the car. Matt looked sicker than what he had been before we went to the hospital. We even had to stop the car a couple of times for him to throw up. I noticed Sara's worrisome looks, and it cut me deep, knowing soon she'd be giving me that same look when she found out my secret. I hadn't told her, nor did I want to tell her. I needed to tell my mother first.

When we finally got home I separated from Matt and walked off away from the house and into the yard. I took a seat on a lounge chair and pulled out the papers I had gotten from the doctor and then called my mother's cell. It rang for a few seconds before it went to her voice mail.

"Hey mom, I'm sorry to call, but I've got to tell you something important. When you get a chance give me a call back. It's urgent. Anyway I love you, and hope you're doing alright," I said as a sob about broke through my lips, but I controlled it as I said goodbye and hung up the phone. I sat there a moment as I let the realization sink into me. I had a brain tumor. I had cancer. One of the most dangerous ones to remove too. I felt tears course across my cheeks and I rose my hand to wipe them way as I heard tennis shoes scrapping across the grass as they came my way. When I looked up I found Peter coming toward me.

"Are you alright? I saw you sitting out here by yourself and thought I'd come keep you company," Peter smiled as he noticed my tear stained cheeks and glistening eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine…no actually I'm not. I'm a wreck," I mumbled the last part.

"What happened at the doctor's," he asked suddenly looking over at me.

"What makes you think it was the doctor," I asked looking over at him.

"It usually is," he chuckled. I managed to force a smile before it was wiped off my face when I reached into my pocket and pulled out the papers again. Unfolding them I handed them over to Peter. He looked over them and then reached his hand up to his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"Are they sure," he asked looking over at me concerned.

"Yeah, they said they thought it was a blood clot at first, from me hitting my head, but they said when they looked closer they could tell it was a tumor. They said I'll be needing surgery. They set an appointment up for me next week on Friday. They also said that they should be able to tell how bad the cancer is after that, and if I'll be needing chemo or not," I whispered as the tears fell from my eyes in a steady stream.

"Does, Sara, or Matt know," he asked looking over at me. I shook my head and he sighed, "You'll need to tell them. You'll also need to tell your mom."

"I just called her, no answer. I'll tell Sara, but I'm going to wait with Matt. He's already got enough on his plate. I don't want him think it's his fault and you know him, that's the conclusion he'll immediately jump too, even if he has nothing to do with this," I inquired looking up at him. He noticed my tears and pulled me in for a hug. "Listen, everything's going to be fine. I can't promise it'll be easy, but you'll get through this," Peter whispered soothingly to me as he rocked me back and forth ever so slightly.

"I'm so scared," I cried into his shoulder.

"It's okay to be scared, you have a right to be, but everything is going to be fine. The doctors said that it doesn't seem that bad right," I nodded against his shoulder and he continued, "so see, you will be fine." I pulled away from him and took the papers in my hand.

"When do you think I should tell her," I asked looking up at Sara who just walked back outside to water the flowers around the house.

"Any time I guess, but don't wait till the last minute. She'll need to know," Peter replied before standing up and motioning for me to follow. I wiped away the rest of my tears on my sleeve before following him back up to the house.

When I walked inside I found Mary, Wendy, and Billy sitting in the living room all watching the T.V., well maybe not Wendy. Wendy was reading a book. I smiled at the all-American scene before retreating to the basement where I found Matt just lying down. When he saw me and my red puffy eyes he immediately sat straight up.

"You alright Shay," he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I sniffed, and I knew it wasn't hard to tell I was lying.

"No, you're not. You have red puffy eyes, and you got that far off look you get whenever something bad happens," he replied leaning up against the wall next to his bed.

"Don't worry it's just nerves, and stress getting to me. This house isn't exactly helping me out," I replied before taking the papers in my hand, folding them, and then stuffing them in my diary.

"Come lay down with me," Matt asked, or more like ordered as he patted the spot beside him. I walked over and sat down on the bed next to him. Matt pulled me down and wrapped his arms around me as I snuggled closer to him.

"That's not what's bothering you though, is it," Matt asked again. I shook my head and he sighed before questioning, "and you're not going to tell me either are you?" I nodded again and I heard him huff.

"Will you tell me soon," he urged as he looked down at me.

"Yeah, but for now don't worry about it okay," I whispered as my voice cracked ever so slightly. That's when he dropped it. I leaned in and gave him a tender kiss before pulling away and closing my eyes as I fell asleep in his arms.

When I awoke it was dark outside and I could hear voices coming from outside and upstairs. The ones upstairs I recognized were Mary's while she was playing with her dolls, and the ones coming from outside were Peter's and Sara's. I looked beside me and noticed Matt fast asleep. I lifted his arm off my waist and then headed upstairs to the front door. I opened the door and headed outside on the porch and sat down. Peter was getting ready to head back to New York, or at least that's what it looked like. When Sara caught me sitting on the porch she smiled my way and motioned for me to come over and say goodbye. I stood up and walked over.

"Where you heading Pete," I asked as I walked up next to him.

"I have to be at my job in the morning, so I'm having to leave tonight," Peter answered with a smile.

"Well that's good, at least now we can get some peace and quiet around here," I joked with him. Peter laughed as he took his hand and ruffled my hair as I slapped it away with mock glare in his direction.

"Take good care of her Sara, she's going to be a handful while I'm gone. I know that much," I knew the underlying meaning he had in that comment. However, I knew Sara didn't as she looked up at him with a grin.

"She won't be too hard to handle. She's just like her mom, a jokester, but a good kid," Sara replied pulling me close to her as she gave me a hug.

"Well anyway I'll see you two later, and Shay, remember what I told you earlier today," Peter replied before giving me a goodbye hug. He gave Sara a goodbye hug too and then walked off toward his car. I watched as he pulled out of the driveway and then down the road. When he was out of sight, Sara led me into the house.

"What did he mean by, remember what I told you," Sara asked as we walked into the house and we began to rummage for sweet food.

"Um, well, I've been meaning to tell you something," I frowned when I realized she wouldn't let it go until I told her.

"Oh, and would that be Matt and your relationship," Sara asked as she poured herself a glass of milk. My mouth dropped and my head turned toward her, "How did you know?"

"I'm his mother; I know almost everything about him. Besides I caught those looks you two give each other when I'm in the room. It's the same look your mother would give her boyfriend when she wanted to kiss him, but she wouldn't because she was respecting my wishes to not show public affection in front of me," she smiled as she pulled a zebra cake out of the box and then went to sit down at the table while I followed with a glass of water and two packages of Gushers.

"So what are you going to do now that you know," I asked shamefully looking down at my water.

"Nothing," she replied as my head shot up.

"What," I asked in shock.

"What can I do, you both are mature adults. I should have expected it to happen eventually. I can see how much my boy likes you, as well as you with him. Besides you two are too much alike not to find attraction in each other. Either way I trust you two enough to know you'll do the right things. I know both of you have already had a crash course in safe sex…"

"Please Sara leave that sentence hanging. It's not the right thing to hear coming from your boyfriend's mother's mouth," I cried as covered my ears. Sara only laughed.

"So is that all you wanted to tell me," Sara asked as I lowered my hands from my ears and took a sip of my water and opened the packaged of Gushers. I threw one into my mouth and took a moment to relish in it before swallowing and speaking up.

"No, actually, it's not," I whispered and Sara looked up when she noticed my serious look.

"Remember when I went to get my stitches taking out today," she nodded and I continued, "You know how they took x-rays while I was out, when I first went in." She nodded again and I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Well when I went in he told me that he noticed something unusual about the x-rays. He said he thought I had a concussion at first, or a blood clot. He said that he looked closer though, and found that it was a…it was a tumor," I managed to finish. Sara sat her glass of milk down immediately as her eyes darted up to meet mine. I saw that look she normally gave Matt. She was now giving me that same pity look.

"You have cancer," she asked as a reassurance. I nodded, before I realized she wasn't looking up and then replied, "I have a brain tumor. The doctor's already scheduled an appointment for next week on Friday to have it removed. He said he'll know more after the surgery about it… you know… whether I'll need chemo or not." Sara nodded and then took a long sip of her milk before swallowing and standing up. She walked over to me and leaned down and gave me a hug.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"It's not your fault Sara. It's my body's, it's my family's genetics," I replied gruffly hanging my head. My tears had long since gone away and now that empty hollow feeling was now left in the pit of my stomach. You know the one that gives you butterflies when you're nervous.

"Have you told Matt," Sara asked standing up and pulling a chair over to her so she could sit next to me.

"No, and I don't want to. You know him Sara he'll think it's his fault. He'll blame himself, even when he knows it's not. I don't want to put him through more than what he's already handling," I answered hanging my head in my hand.

"I know he will, but he has a right to know. I mean he could be your biggest help through this…"

"Or he'll be my worst enemy," I answered looking up at her.

"I know Matt, he won't treat you any different than what he's treating you now," Sara whispered as she placed her hand on my chin and lifted it up.

"Yeah, but he'll treat himself different. Sara, if I have to have chemo, I think its best I go back down to Tennessee and stay with my grandmother. I can't put him through that, and I won't," I murmured as I reached over and grabbed my water and took another sip.

"Then that's what we'll do when the time comes, but Shay you're going to have to tell him. He needs to know. It isn't right keeping him out in the dark like this. It'll hurt him more if he finds out from someone else," I nodded understanding what she meant. I knew how I felt when my mother had been the one who had told me my grandmother had had cancer. I had been devastated, and I had felt betrayed by her when she had not told me herself. Sara was right, I should tell Matt.

"Thanks Sara, and I'm sorry I'm having to put you through this," I breathed, but she was already giving me that stern look before I finished.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You didn't do this on purpose. God is handing you a challenge, and I know you'll end up making it through this. You're a strong girl Shay, just like your mother. Don't forget that," Sara proclaimed as she stood up and went to go put her glass in the sink as I smiled at her. Sara was a good woman too. If I didn't know better I'd say she was just like my mother as well. No wonder they had became friends. They were both strong at heart, god fearing women, and caring as could be. I was lucky to know such people I thought as I finished off my snack and headed up stairs to play with Mary. Halfway there though the lights began to flicker. I walked a little further and suddenly they went out. I gripped at the railing next to me and when I felt something softer than the wood I looked down and found a hand. I jumped backwards as I heard Mary scream, "Turn the light's back on, please." I let my eyes travel up to the sillohete of a man, but I didn't have time to look long before the lights flipped back on.

"Thank you," Mary yelled. I looked around the hallway, but found no trace of the man having been there. I felt a shiver come over me and before I knew it I shook violently before I heard footsteps behind me.

"You alright," came Billy's voice.

"Yeah kiddo, just the afraid the dark is all," I smiled looking down at him as he smirked.

"I didn't know someone as old of you could be afraid of the dark," He chuckled.

"I'm more so afraid of what's in the dark," I shrugged as I took him by the shoulder and led him back to his room to tuck him in.

"You know I'm old enough to go to bed by myself," he whined as I pulled back the covers on his bed.

"Yeah I know, but that doesn't mean you can't still let someone tuck you in. Besides its getting late and you and your sister both need some sleep," I smiled pulling the covers over him.

"Thanks Shay," Billy smiled turning over in the bed.

"You welcome kiddo, Goodnight," I smiled leaning over and kissing his forehead.

"Night Shay," he smiled before I turned off the light and walked out of the room closing the door. Next was Mary. When I walked in I saw her playing with her dolls. I heard her yell at one of her dolls for not making Matt better and I felt a pull at my heart. No little kid should have to go through their cousin having cancer, especially not Mary, she was a good kid.

"Ready for bed," I smiled from the doorway. She frowned as she looked up at me and begged, "A few more minutes."

"Yeah, Shay a few more minutes," came a voice behind me mockingly. I turned and found Wendy smiling.

"Hey, she's your sister. You deal with her then," I laughed pulling away from the door.

"God, you're so mean," Wendy groaned before turning to Mary.

"No, Mary, now come on let's get to bed and maybe tomorrow we'll play hide and seek," Wendy smiled. Mary jumped up at that and a few minutes later Wendy and I found ourselves shutting her door as she turned out the lights.

"You know, Shay, I can see you being a mother someday. You're really good to Mary and Billy," Wendy smiled as she leaned against the railing.

"Me, a mother, come on I'll end up killing my own if they're anything like me," I laughed.

"What if they're like Matt," and that's where my laughter ceased.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I squirmed as I crossed my arms and leaned against the hallway wall.

"Oh don't think I haven't noticed you two, or heard the smacking of lips when I'm near the basement stairs," Wendy scolded looking over at me.

"God who else knows, Peter," I cried throwing my hands up in the air.

"No, he's a ditz. He won't know till you tell him. So how long has it been since you two, well, you know," she asked.

"Since that night where Matt had his break down at dinner," I answered shamefully.

"Oh," she answered lowering her gaze.

"That long huh," she asked as her eyes darted down the hallway and out the window.

"Yeah, basically," I muttered.

"You know he's good for you. I think you two make a cute couple. Especially with your little nickname for him…what was it…piranha, or something," Wendy giggled.

"Yep, piranha, my sweet piranha," I laughed at the irony of the nickname now.

"Why didn't you just call him vampire or something," Wendy asked motioning to me to follow her to her room.

"Too cliché," I answered as we took a seat on her bed.

"True," she smiled.

"Well, I better go down stairs and get ready for bed too. You don't need me to tuck you in too," I laughed as she giggled, "Nah, I think I can handle myself."

"Alright then, see you in the morning Wen," I replied before walking out of the door and back down the hall. I checked up on the kids real quick to see if they were still happily asleep, which they were, before I made my way down the stairs. Sara was just coming up the stairs to go to bed and I said my quick goodnights to her before heading down the stairs to the basement. When I arrived I found Matt fast asleep.

I made my way over to the bathroom and closed the door. I stripped out of my clothes all the while I had an eerie feeling someone was watching me. I looked all around me, but found no one. I shrugged my shoulders and then turned on the water. Once it was warm enough I jumped on in and relished in the feel of the hot water beating down on my skin. Quickly washing my hair with my shampoo and conditioner, I then turned the water off, and wrung my hair out. As I was reaching for a towel however, I felt a hand grab a hold of mine. Thinking it was Matt I giggled.

"Matt, stop and just hand me my towel," however I did not hear laughter back. Usually Matt would chuckle or something when he was playing around with me. I immediately yanked open the curtains and standing in front of me while grasping my hand was Jonah, not his burnt self, but his human self. I stood stock still and naked might I add. Jonah stepped closer to me as I stood unmoving. I gulped when I felt his hand trace across my cheek. He leaned in slowly and I felt his lips on mine in an instant. However, with a flash of the lights, he was gone and I was standing there looking dumbfounded. I looked around the room quickly and then darted out of the shower and towards the towel. I wrapped it around myself in an instant as my eyes traveled across the room. He was nowhere to be seen. However, I still could feel his presence lingering in the room and on my lips. I brought my fingers to my lips and traced them where his had once been. It was then that the reality set into me. Jonah wasn't trying to hurt me; he was trying to hurt Matt because he was jealous. Whatever had been trying to hurt me was something else, something much darker. Jonah was trying to protect me from these creatures.

"Jonah," I whispered into the room, half expecting him to appear, but he didn't. Quickly brushing off the feeling I was having I finished getting ready for bed. When I exited the bathroom, I made my way over to my bed and sat down. I pulled out my laptop, and clicked on my journal. Making an entry I looked over at Matt, and found him still fast asleep, however he was now lying on his back instead of his side.

After typing the finally word I shut my lap top and sat it next to me on my dresser. I stood up and pulled back the covers to my bed and then crawled in. The moment my head in the pillow I was out for the night.

* * *

**Well I hope this chapter shocked you like it did me, even though I don't know how since I wrote it LOL. It just came to me to let this happen to her, plus the fact that the first chapter kind of foreshadowed it when her and her mother were talking about. If you go back and read it you'll catch it. Anyway I also watched the movie for the millionth time and saw the only reason why Matt was seeing those things was mostly because he was sick and dying, so I thought that that would be the reason why Shay's seeing them too. Shay has been seeing them because she has cancer just like Matt. Anyway I hope you get what I mean and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**The button calls too you. It says "You know you want me. You know you want to push me. So push me, click me, and I'll give you a cookie. Yes you're moving the mouse in the right direction, just a little more, just a little more. NOW CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON…I mean please click the review button." LOL**


	8. Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in the movie 'The Haunting in Connecticut,' but I do own Shay, Steve, and Kathryn and anybody else you realize wasn't in the movie.**

* * *

_**+Hide and Seek+**_

I walked up the stairs to the kitchen fully dressed after I had woken up. I had heard the kids from all the way down in the basement causing trouble up stairs. They had waken me up from probably one of the best dreams I had had in a while; a dream world made of chocolate. Chuckling at the dream under my breath I made the last few steps before turning left into the kitchen. I found Mary and Billy play fighting while Wendy sat on the other side of them at the table. Matt sat down on the end, and I slightly wonder why he didn't wake me up. So I as payback I thought I'd give him a scare this morning. When he looked up to smile at me I leaned down and kissed him. Everyone stopped in the room, but Sara and Wendy. Billy made sounds as if he was throwing up, and Mary squealed in delight singing, "I knew it, I knew it." When I pulled away Matt sat there dumbstruck, until he turned toward his mother who gave him an all-knowing smile.

"You knew," he mouthed at both Wendy and Sara. They both nodded with huge grins on their faces.

"Of course, you can't trust women," Matt mumbled making me smack him across the back of his head before sitting down beside him, next to Wendy.

Billy and Mary went back to their tickle fighting until Sara yelled at them and then they went to fighting over a fortune eyeball thing.

"Is Mary a total goon," Billy asked shaking the eyeball. I heard Sara scold him in the background before I heard Billy sing, "Oh yeah." Mary stole the eyeball from him and asked, "Is Billy a poop head." Shaking it, she finally answered, "But of course my dear." I chuckled watching the two of them fight. They acted just like me and my younger cousin when we were little. No wonder I got on my mom's nerves. Matt decided to stop the craziness and freak out his cousins at the same time, so grabbing the ball and shaking it he asked, "Am I going to kiss Shay." Stopping the eyeball I looked over and saw the eyeball said, "No."

"Well what does it know," Matt laughed leaning over to kiss me, but Wendy put her hand on his forehead and pushed him away replying, "It knows more than you."

"Okay now, eat, eat, eat," Sara sung as she put plates down in front of us. Billy and Mary started fighting again, and Sara scolded them as she placed a hand on Matt's shoulder. He jerked away from her in pain and she went back to what she was doing before giving orders. "I've gotta go to work, now Wendy, and Shay are in charge okay," Sara replied walking over to Matt and placing her hands on his shoulders again and this time earning a couple of ow's from him. "I'm sorry honey," Sara apologized grabbing her purse and racing out the door. 'Man, she must be late or something,' I thought.

"See you Sara/Mom," both Billy and I yelled as we heard the door close in the front. I saw Matt's devious look as he looked over at the kids. He leaned against the table in their direction and in a menacing voice spoke, "You be good or else you guys gotta deal with me, k." Wendy, Billy, Mary, and I both looked between each other before we looked at Matt with grins on our faces. Matt broke out into a small and laughed, "I'm just kidding, okay." We all laughed as we finished up our food. Every few seconds though I would find Matt's hand on my leg, or him leaning into kiss me. I guess he liked the freedom now, that he could. Wendy ever few seconds would roll her eyes at us, all the while Billy and Mary would make kissy sounds. After breakfast was over I told them they could run along, and play hide and seek while I cleaned up. I gave Wendy a break and told her she could go do what she wanted. She headed on outside to read a book, but stayed close by incase I needed her help.

As I was cleaning I could hear Matt in the other room counting down before he ran off to find the kids. Suddenly Mary ran into the kitchen and gave me the be quiet sign as she hid under one of the cupboards. I chuckled as I reached down and helped her close the door so she wouldn't hurt herself.

After a few moments Matt finally finished the countdown and I heard him walk upstairs. I reveled in the peace and quiet for a moment before I suddenly heard Matt's feet running down the stairs. I turned around suddenly and caught a glimpse of him running down the basement. Thinking that was odd I wiped my hands on the dish towel and walked over toward the basement stairs right as I heard Matt's screams.

Mary popped her head out from under the sinks cupboard along with Billy from under the stairs. Wendy rushed in and to my side immediately, as I raced down the steps all the while I heard Matt screaming.

"SHAY, HELP ME, WENDY, SHAY," Matt cried both our names as we reached the mahogany doors. I raced in and found Matt staring off into space. We all gathered around him trying to talk to him and ask him what was wrong.

"Oh for God's sake, LEAVE ME ALONE," Matt cried pushing his brother as he inched closer to him. Billy stood there in shock as did I as I tried to get closer to him. He seemed to jump out of his own world however when I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, It's okay, come on guys lets go," Wendy said shaking ever so slightly as she reached out to Billy, "Come on Billy." Billy kept his eyes trained on his brother as he walked over to Wendy who pulled him to her and walked out of the room. I looked up at Matt still shaken with fear and pulled him in for a hug, but he pulled away hissing in pain.

"God, Matt I'm so sorry, I forgot about the…" but he left the room in a hurry. I followed him as he practically ripped open his dresser drawer and rummaged through it. Whatever he was looking for he couldn't find it.

"Where's the card, the reverend gave you," he asked briskly. I walked over to my desk and opened the drawer. Matt followed me and as I reached out with the card in hand my papers tumbled out. Matt leaned down to pick them up for me, but froze halfway as he looked at them.

"What's this," he asked reading over a sentence. I yanked it from his hand immediately and stuffed it into my drawer. I felt bad as I yelled at him saying, "It's none of your damn business that's what. Here's the card, now go." Matt looked taken aback about my sudden outburst before he quickly recovered and yanked the card out of my hand and walked back upstairs. After I heard him finally make it upstairs I sank to my bed and let the tears fall. I had come so close to letting him find out. If he had read just a little farther, he could have known, and then he would have felt even worse than he probably did right now. I turned to stare at the mahogany doors cursing them as if they had had something to do with it. I turned back to my drawer and opened it back up pulling out the papers. I stuffed them down my bra where I knew they'd be safe and then headed back up the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and went back to do doing the dishes again.

After a while I heard Matt come into the kitchen and grab the keys to the car off the counter. I looked over at him as he avoided looking me in the eye. As he was about to walk out I turned and spoke out his name. When he heard his name he froze, but he didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry Matt, I shouldn't have yelled at you," I replied crossing my arms after I had just finished drying my hands. Matt turned to look at me and I could tell he had been crying, and from whatever it was it wasn't because of our fight.

"It's okay; I shouldn't have been looking at your stuff. I was just… I want to know what's going on Shay. You seem…distant," he replied crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Where are you going," I asked staring at the keys in his hand.

"I'm going to visit the reverend," he replied looking down at them.

"May I come," I asked hopeful. He stood there a moment just watching me as if I was an ant under his microscope. Finally, after a few moments, he nodded. I sat the dishrag down and walked with him toward the door. As we walked outside we told Wendy where we were going and said we'd be back later that evening. I let her know I had my cell phone on me and to call if she needed anything, and then we were off as we drove down the road towards the church.

When we arrived Popescu was waiting for us outside. I smiled knowing he had finally gotten out of the hospital. As I stepped out of the car he smiled and walked up to me giving me a hug.

"How are you doing," he asked pulling away as Matt walked around the car over to us.

"I'm good, what about you. I see they let you out of the hospital early," I smiled as Matt wrapped his arm around me catching the eye of Popescu who smiled at the affectionate display from Matt.

"Yes, well, I had to literally beg them too. That place was driving me up the wall," he laughed waving us to follow him over to the steps of the church. I cringed as I noticed that around the church was a graveyard. As if I wasn't around enough death.

We all took a seat on the steps. I took mine a step below Matt so that I was sitting between his legs. Matt didn't mind infect he pulled me closer to him. Popescu began talking as I ignored him and looked around at all the old tombstones. Some of them had to be as old as the civil wars days. Some were weathered down and others were broken apart. One caught my eye though. It was an angel with her hands together praying. I smiled, as I eventually turned my attention back to the conversation at hand.

"It's all around us, all the time, the living and the dead…invisible to everyone. Almost everyone," Popescu spoke looking over at Matt. Matt scratched his head, a nervous habit, replying, "Yeah."

"Because we're not like other people anymore. You see most people spend their life firmly planted in this world and one day they go straight to the other side, but we…we take a much more round about path. We... spend quite a lot of time in the border land, but either way, only one thing matters," the Reverend spoke as he looked between me and Matt.

"Yeah what's that," Matt asked reaching up to scratch his head again, nervously might I add.

"Well, find out what he what he wants from you," Popescu answered looking over at Matt and then down at me.

"I know what he wants from me. A good night," I mumbled standing up.

"Did you ever think maybe that's not it? That maybe what he truly wants is a companion, or love. Maybe him seeing Matt and you he sees what he can't have, and he's trying to gain it. Who knows, most souls stay behind after death for a reason, and maybe that's his. His looking for love, and he thinks you can give it to him," Popescu inquired looking over at me as I leaned against the railing.

"All I know is if he puts one ghostly finger on her I'll…"

"You'll what, kill him, Matt he's already dead," I yelled throwing my hands up in the air.

"Fine I'll send him to hell then," Matt mumbled catching Popescu off guard.

"Has he reached out to you," Popescu asked fearfully.

"More than reached out, try thrown a book at me and Matt several times, not to mention grabbed my hand and kis…" and that's where I left my sentence hanging noticing Matt listening intently.

"HE WHAT," Matt shouted jumping up.

"Seriously Matt, he's a ghost," I murmured looking at Popescu for help.

"Matt, if he's reaching out to her that's good," Popescu replied standing up as well.

"How is it good, when a dead guy is kissing your girlfriend," Matt yelled.

"It means she can figure out what he wants and give it to him. Once he gets what he wants then he'll move on, well hopefully," Popescu answered.

"I know what he wants, and I'm not dying just so he can have me," I whispered, but Matt caught it frowning.

"Well all I know is that if you find out what this ghost, Jonah, wants then it'll be much easier getting rid of him. However, I must be off. I have to be somewhere, so if you guys need me again just give me a call," Popescu smiled before giving me a hug and shaking Matt's hand. He then headed over to his car and left. Matt and I headed on over to his car and jumped in. Once we were on the road again things became very quiet until Matt spoke up.

"I can't believe you let him kiss you," Matt groaned as he leaned his head against the window all the while driving at the same time.

"It's not like I could have done anything Matt. He had a hold of me, and tell me how you'd feel if some ghost grabbed your hand when you just finished showering and you just stepped out stark naked. I was completely caught off guard. It scared me," I yelled over at him forgetting to mention the naked part before.

"NAKED, HE CAUGHT YOU NAKED," Matt yelled jumping up in his seat as the car swerved ever so slightly into the other lane.

"Matt remember you're driving a car please," I screamed holding onto the handle.

"Oh sorry, NAKED," he screamed looking over at me.

"Yes, I said I was in the shower and he grabbed my hand and I jerked open the curtain, well…you know the rest. He leaned in and kissed me, but the lights flickered and he was gone. I was still standing there stunned before I realized what had just happened," I replied looking over at him. Matt was huffing and puffing and I could tell he was really upset, and just the irony finally got to me. I began to giggle, before bursting into laughter. Matt looked over at me before looking back at the road and mumbling, "What." I managed to calm down before I replied, "Think about it Matt, your jealous of a dead man, a ghost." He took a moment to think before suddenly he too began to chuckle. We both just sat there in the car laughing before he finally calmed down enough and turned to look at me.

"Do you want to stop at a restaurant and grab a bite to eat," Matt asked looking at the places he was passing.

"Sure, why not," I smiled as he turned the car around and headed toward some local restaurant. Within moments we were stuck in a two seater booth waiting on our order.

"So do you mind me asking what was that paper you freaked out about earlier," Matt asked looking at me with a charming smile. It wasn't working though at least not at this moment.

"Don't worry about it Matt," I mumbled looking through an extra menu that was left on the table.

"I'm going to worry about it. You not telling me doesn't make it any less interesting," Matt replied placing his hand on mine.

"You're not going to leave this alone are you," I murmured as I closed my eyes and clasped my hands across the table.

"No I'm not," he stated taking a bite of garlic bread that had been left as an appetizer for us. Sighing, I leaned against the seat and covered my head in my hand while shaking it.

"Promise me, and I do mean promise me, that you won't blame yourself," I begged pulling my hand away from my face and pulling out the papers from my bra.

"Why would I blame myself…"

"Matt, just promise," I snapped looking over at him, who was slightly taken aback by my abrupt tone of voice.

"Fine, I promise I won't blame myself," he finally answered as his eyes stayed trained on the papers in my hand. Finally I handed them over to him. He took them eagerly setting down his breadstick so that he could put his full attention on the papers.

"I don't know why you freaked out Shay, there's nothing on here that would make me blame my…oh….oh," Matt spoke as he looked over the papers. I watched as his face changed slowly from his happy facade to devastated. Matt finally looked up at me before calling over a waiter and cancelling our order, and paying the bill. Abruptly he pulled me up from the booth and escorted me out of the restaurant. He opened the car door for me and I got in while he slammed it. Once he was inside, he pulled out of the parking lot and then drove off. He pulled the car off the highway however, at a local park. I got out before he could and began walking along the sidewalk. Matt jogged up to me the moment he was out and stopped me immediately as he whirled me around to look at him in his face.

"Why," he asked angrily.

"Why, what Matt, why did I get cancer? I don't know, ask the almighty lord not me," I yelled looking at him as I jerked myself away from him and kept walking.

"That's not what I meant Shay, why didn't you tell me when you found out. I remember asking about it at the hospital, and you just brushed it off. Why did you lie," he half yelled as he jogged back up to me and turned me around angrily.

"I didn't tell you partially because I knew you'd get angry, or you'd have a break down…"

"Oh and when were you going to tell me, when you came back to the house with part of your hair shaved off and a huge bandage around your head, or when you started the chemo and started puking your guts out," Matt shouted catching a few people's gazes in the park. I stood there embarrassed, and completely pissed off. He did not just yell at me. I wanted to slap him so hard, and so bad, however I managed to restrain myself from doing so, but the tears however didn't. At first they gathered at the corners of my eyes and then they slowly slid down my cheek. I saw Matt's gaze soften, but I didn't even give him time to react. I turned on my heel and walked away. Matt stood there as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He didn't even move, didn't even budge when I managed to get half a mile away from him. Finally I sat down on one of the park benches.

I looked forward looking out at the lake. It would have been a beautiful site if I wasn't so pissed off, or hurting inside. Eventually I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't turn around, because if I did, I knew I'd hit him.

"I'm sorry," came Matt's voice as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck, I pushed him away and stood up. "I really am," Matt replied following me as I walked closer towards the lake. I kicked off my shoes and rolled up my pants legs as I headed over to the shoreline and stepped in. Matt didn't follow me, nor could he. If he did he'd get his shoes wet.

"If you were sorry Matt you'd walk into this water now," I replied, knowing he wouldn't, however I was surprised when he did. He walked right on in not caring one bit about his shoes.

"Now do you believe me," he asked looking over at me.

"No I don't. You still yelled at me Matt. You called me a liar in front of all these people," I replied pointing at the people walking through the park.

"Fine how about this, THIS WOMAN STANDING BEFORE ME IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL, GORGEOUS, SEXY, WOMAN I'VE EVER MET. I'D BE A FOOL TO BE MAD AT HER," Matt yelled out as he caught several people's attention.

"Matt you idiot what the hell are you doing," I yelled smacking his shoulder making him rear back in pain because of his radiation burn.

"Trying to apologize, but apparently nothing works with you," he chuckled looking over at me.

"Oh you stupid fool," I whispered wading over to him as I took him by his shirt and kissed him passionately. Matt smiled against my lips before pulling away, "I'm sorry. Really I am."

"I'm sorry too, I should have told you," I mumbled into his neck. He flinched slightly from the touch, but dared not to pull away even from the pain.

"Yeah you should have, but you didn't and I'm going to have to deal with it. Shay, I'll be here while you go through it. I don't blame myself, nor do I blame you, if anything I blame genetics," he said looking down at me. I smiled up at him as he leaned down and kissed me. I heard a few wolf whistles not too far off coming from a couple of teenage girls and guys.

"Come on, we should get home," I whispered taking his hand and pulling him out of the water. We walked back to the car and got in. As we drove back home I felt Matt's hand loop around mine tightly and squeeze. I looked over at him and smiled. I knew he was still upset. It was evident when you looked him in the eyes, but you could also tell deep down he understood. He knew why I hadn't told him. He knew I'd be in his place very soon, and that I hadn't wanted him to see me like that or even know it was coming. I was glad that he at least understood. That's all I wanted from him, and that's all I needed, but it still hurt to see the pain in his eyes when he looked over at me. I saw the same look I would give him when he was in pain after one of his treatments. It made my stomach turn. I didn't know what lay ahead of me, but as long as I had him I was going to be alright.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's short, and I really am sorry, but this is about the best I could come up with for right now. It's probably slightly corny, but I'm having a bit of writers block. Maybe the next one will just come to me, or at least I hope so.**

**CLICKY THE THINGY THAT DRIVES THE WRITER CRAZY. If you don't know what that is, then it's that button on your left. See it's the one that say's it'll give you a cookie. LOL **


	9. I'm Not Giving Up

**Thanks to all my reviewers that gave me the push to write more on this story, - DowneyFan21…Wipriddle…astronaut27… lostnbooks… Colours Doyle… Kisa-Amane… secret-mystery… Raine44354… ILuvOdie, and if I missed anyone let me know?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in the movie 'The Haunting in Connecticut,' but I do own Shay, Steve, and Kathryn and anybody else you realize wasn't in the movie.**

* * *

_**+I'm Not Giving Up+**_

The rest of the week that followed the event at the park was not always so great. Matt, even though still touchy, kept his distance slightly. I knew he was going to do this. It was just like him to blame himself. I should have never told him. Sara, however, kept encouraging me that this was good for the both of us. She said now that Matt knew that I was he could find somebody to relate too, and that maybe if I ever felt things turning the wrong way for me, I could look to him for guidance. She was right, but I wasn't going to admit that to her.

The rest of the family knew my situation by now. The moment Wendy found out she locked herself in her room, and wouldn't come out. When she finally did you could see evidence that she had been crying. Typical for a normal emo/goth to cry over someone they don't even know, but it did make me feel as if she cared about me though. Mary was a different story though. At first when she found out she ignored it as if we had said nothing. She simply went about her day acting as if I was as healthy as her, but as the week wore on and Matt and I became strained as only few words were rarely spoken between us, she began to notice. She picked up quickly that what we had said was not a joke. She then retreated from playing in the living room with me, to playing in her room with her dolls. She treated me as if I was a porcerlin doll that could break with the slightest touch. It made me feel a little lonely knowing I had lost one of my closet companions, even if she was just a little child.

Billy was angry when he found out. He flat out refused to believe it was true. He simple stormed off and no one saw him for three days until he finally dared to exit his room to eat. Glancing into his room, Sara had found it trashed. Billy must have felt things were falling down around him, and that he was losing grip of what was happening. I know how he felt, because I felt it too.

Sara treated me just like she treated Matt; with care. She wouldn't ever let me out of her site, and I found she was always hugging me, or holding me in some way. She would always steal my time away from the others and take me out into the town to go shopping, or go out just to go out and get away from the confines of the creepy old house. It was nice. It was almost like having my mother there with me.

Speaking of my mother, I still hadn't heard from her. I had tried calling her, but every time I did, it would just keep ringing, and ringing, like there was no end. I had left hundreds of messages by now, but not one was returned. Eventually I contacted my grandmother, and father down in Tennessee and told them of my situation. My grandmother had about had a heart attack. She had broken out into hysterical sobs on the phone, and my aunt and cousin had to take over after she had been led away from the phone to sit down. My cousin, Owen, well he acted the same. Owen was always strange like that, no matter what you told him, nothing affected him. It was always like he knew it was coming. The only thing he had said to me was, "Oh, well you'll be fine." I always believed him too, he had this thing about being right half the time. Sadly enough his calmness did not extend to his mother, which made me wonder if he got his calm like state from his father's side of the family. My aunt had started saying she was coming up to get me, or that she was getting a ticket for me to head down there. Eventually I had to stop her in her rants and tell her that I'd be fine up here in Connecticut for right now, and that she was not to worry about it. She had reluctantly hung up the phone when we said goodbye. I knew she didn't trust me. She never has trusted me.

When I had called my dad it had been the same like it had been with my Aunt. He had begged and pleaded with me to come home, but I flat out refused. Living with the Campbell's was way better than living with a drug dealing father, a crack hoe stepmother, a slut of a stepsister, and a devil of a half brother. As mean as those things sounded they were all true. I had known them long enough to know they weren't saints and that living with them would likely ruin what dignity I had left.

After my father found out rumor spread as my popular stepsister decided to blab it to the world down in Tennessee. I had people calling, and texting me right and left. It was enough to drive the Campbell's insane. Eventually I turned off my phone, and continued to leave it off for the weekend to give them a break. Most of the time I stayed curled up on my bed reading ignoring the rest of the family the best I could. I already felt like a huge burden, no need to make it worse.

So that's how I sat at the moment, reading, watching, as Matt twisted and turned in his bed quietly as he slept. Occasionally I would close my eyes and pray that sleep would overcome me like him, but it never did. It was hard getting to sleep nowadays wondering if you'd wake up the next morning. On top of the cancer, I was having to deal with the creepy ghosts that were haunting the house. Their activity had seemed to double tremendously over the course of the time. They'd harass me, scare me, and even reach out and touch me just to get me to squeal in fright. They were slowly driving me mad, and now I had no one to turn to, so as to find comfort. It was almost as if Matt had written me off at some point.

The only comfort I ever found were in my dreams. In my dreams I was back home in Tennessee, back at the lake enjoying the breeze and the sun as it caressed my skin and hair. The blades of grass tickled against the skin that dared to touch it. The smell was intoxicating, as I would breathe in the smell of wild honeysuckle, but most of all my dreams consisted of _him._ For some odd reason I now felt comfort in Jonah's presence. Something about him calmed me, and it helped a lot that he now came to me in human form, and not the charred self he was. He never talked, he always listened and touched. I was starting to fear that he had no voice, but then I reminded myself of the time he had spoken his name, and it brought comfort.

Oh how I wish I could fall asleep soon so I could feel that comfort, but alas, I was stuck in the real world, fully awake in the basement with the one person who treated me as if I was a ghost like Jonah himself.

Eventually I gave up trying to sleep and turned my head to continue reading the book I had bought earlier that day with Sara. It was the sequel to Evermore something called Blue Moon. To be honest it related way to much Twilight, except for the fact that it was about immortals not Vampires. Oh, and not to mention the ghost of the girl's dead sister. How creepy would it be to have a ghost haunting you day in and day out? That's right, I do have a ghost, or shall I say ghosts, haunting me day in, and day out.

Sighing in exhaustion I sat the book down and turned off the light hoping that maybe now sleep would overcome me. As I lie there with my eyes closed I listened to the soft snores coming from across the room and the rain pattering against the house. It had started raining earlier that day and it hadn't even started to let up by nightfall. Now the sounds of thunder could be heard, and the room lit up every few minutes as the lightning flashed, and yet Matt never stirred.

I jumped as the thunder cracked loudly this time. It had sounded almost like a gunshot. I had to almost restrain myself from jumping out of bed and running to Matt. I refused to wake him from his peaceful sleep. Rarely did he get it.

I continued to try and count sheep as the rain poured, and finally when I was almost able to slip into sleep the thunder cracked again making me jump in fright and squeal. I heard a chuckle from the other side of the room and immediately realized Matt had woken up.

He kept his eyes closed but he raised his hand to his head as he situated himself into a much more comfortable spot.

"Scared of storms," he asked as he face still faced the ceiling.

"Kinda," I answered from under my sheets.

"Their not that bad," he answered.

"Yeah, well, maybe not to you, but to me it is," I squealed as another loud crack sounded throughout the room.

"Come on, get over here you little mouse," Matt chuckled finally looking over at me with his eyes open. He scooted over and raised the sheets as I got up and practically sprinted to his bed. Jumping in, I snuggled into him relishing in his warmth. He wrapped his arms around me so we fit better lying on his bed. He didn't say a word to me as he pulled me close. I knew what he was thinking. He was thinking about that call I had gotten this morning from the doctor saying he was having to push the date of my surgery back a week because he had someone who was in dire need of one right now. I agreed as soon as he convinced me, that I would be fine until the appointment. Matt, however, was not convinced.

"You feeling alright," Matt asked for about the 100th time that day, or night, or day…or…whatever.

"I'm fine, Matt," I whispered.

"I know, I was just checking," He replied as he kissed my forehead. I rolled my eyes before closing them as darkness took over me. In his arms I slept a whole lot better than in my own bed. This house was just way to creepy to be sleeping alone.

However, my eyes darted open the moment I heard Matt groan. "You alright," I asked looking over at him.

"No, not really," Matt answered with his eyes closed.

"What's wrong," I questioned leaning up out of his arms.

"Don't move," Matt warned.

"Why," I asked noticing his strained expression.

"Because your knee is brushing up against a certain part of my body it shouldn't," Matt chuckled as I realized why he had groaned. Looking down I realized my knee was near his groin. I laughed lightly as I removed it.

"Sorry, you're just warm," I chuckled as I laid back down. Matt's eyes opened and looked at me closely. It was like he was taking a picture with his eyes. Like he was trying to file this moment away. It's then when I understood why he was doing it.

"Matt…" I began as I went to lecture him, but his lips met mine, silencing my retort. Giving in, I leaned in. His lips were so warm, and inviting. His arms wrapped around me and tightened as he brought me closer. I didn't stop him, when he pushed himself up, without breaking the kiss, laid himself on top of me. Nor did I stop him, when I felt his hand slip under my tank top.

I just let him do what he wanted. What was the point of stopping him, because deep down, both of us knew we wanted this moment? We both knew that we needed this moment.

I felt his lips leave mine as they trailed their way across my jaw and down my neck to my collarbone. I felt his other hand join the first as they lifted up my tank-top. Matt pulled away as he lifted it over my head and then threw it to the floor beside his bed. Matt looked down at me lovingly. He leaned back down and starting trailing butterfly kisses down my chest and across my stomach. Next thing I knew my sweat pants were no longer on me. They were on the floor accompanying my tank-top, and somehow Matt's shirt.

I was wrapped around Matt as each of our hands explored one another, and our lips fought for dominance. I eventually gave in and let him win as he pulled his sweats off. The only thing separating our bodies were our underwear, which was soon left lying next to the rest of our clothes on the floor.

Matt pulled away from my lips long enough reach over me and to his dresser drawer. Pulling out a wrapper it was then that I knew what he wanted, and I wasn't so sure I was ready. I was scared, despite the fact that I had done this before, but it was different then. With Matt, it was different now. I didn't want us to move too fast. I didn't want us to be one of those couples that worked out fine until after they had done the deed.

When Matt looked me in the eyes I saw the strain it was also putting him through. Both of our bodies were telling us yes, but our minds were telling us to hold on and think about it for a moment.

"Matt, I'm not so sure," I said reaching my hand up to his cheek caressing it so tenderly. His eyes closed as he leaned into my touch, "Neither am I."

"Then why are we doing this," I whispered as his eyes opened and looked into mine.

"I don't know," he mumbled as I sighed and let my hand drop from his face. I leaned over the bed and picked up my sweatpants. He moved away from me and placed the package back in the dresser drawer as I got dressed. I handed him his clothes, which he threw on a little roughly. I didn't know if I had made him mad, but it sure seemed like it.

"You're…you're not mad…are you," I asked hesitantly as his gaze shot toward me. Despite the anger in his eyes the words came out soft and tender as he placed his hand on my shoulder gently.

"No, it's just….it's just I really want this. I could never be mad at you Shay for not giving in. I'm just sexual frustrated right now," he chuckled as I smiled over at him. His anger seemed to fade away as he pulled me back into the bed with him. I cuddle up next to him as I closed my eyes.

"I could never hurt you, Shay," was his last words before I let sleep take over me.

The next morning we all sat at the breakfast table eating quietly. Today was Sara's day off, and she had been planning a day out for a while for everyone, but Matt, didn't look like he was feeling all that well.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us sweetie," Sara asked feeling Matt's forehead.

"Yeah, I'm sorry mom. I would go if I didn't feel so awful," Matt answered as he pushed the food around his plate with his fork. He hadn't taken even the smallest bite. He really didn't look all that well.

"Maybe I should stay home with him, Sara," I replied looking between Matt, and her.

"No, Shay, go with them. I'll be fine, besides you were just complaining yesterday that the sight of this house was driving you insane," Matt encouraged me. Yes, this house was driving me insane, but not in the way he was implying.

"Alright, but if you need me, call me," I warned him as Sara hurried us to finish so we could get to town early.

"I will," he smiled over at me. With those words I left the kitchen to go get ready. We all left in Sara's old car and headed on into town to check out the shops. Wendy and I made our visit to the all-famous Starbucks, where the guy that usually took our orders began hitting on us, only this time he gave Wendy his number. Wendy and I just laughed as we exited the place. Wendy was so happy that she had finally broken him down.

We caught up to Sara, Billy, and Mary who were checking out the toy store. Mary and Billy were running around like heathens while Sara just stood back and talked to us. Once they had picked out what they wanted we returned to the car and dropped their stuff off. Next we headed into clothes store, and Wendy and I immediately shot toward our section. We ended up buying a couple of things, but not a whole lot. After that we made our second drop off at the car before heading over to the movie theater to see one of the latest romantic comedies, which Sara had to skip out on since Mary wanted to see some Disney film. Billy went into his own movie by himself since he didn't like either of ours. Apparently the movies we were watching didn't have enough adventure in them for him.

By the time we all piled back into the car it was late and the sky had already darkened. I let my head rest against the back window as we drove down the long highway. I was still worried that my mother had not called, but even more irked that Matt hadn't. I just prayed that he was okay.

When we finally did pull up to the house everyone stepped out of the car and headed up to the house. Sara went through the door first as she headed on into the kitchen. I lingered behind slightly as I shrugged off my coat. Yet when I heard the kids crying for Sara I rushed into the dinning room right as Sara came out of the kitchen.

Peeking around the corner I noticed all the chairs and furniture were stacked into a pile. Following Sara into the room and around the pile I realized there was a figure hiding behind them. When I finally got a full view of that figure, my eyes widen and my hand shot to my mouth as it dropped. Matt sat huddled in the corner. His hands were bleeding and the wall next to him looked as if a rabid animal had been clawing at it. There was blood smeared all around him, and as Sara bent down I noticed just how far gone Matt looked.

Sara managed to pull him out from the corner and into the kitchen where she cleaned his hands. She yelled at Wendy and I to go grab his clothes as she rushed him out to the car. We both rushed down to the basement as we picked up whatever we could find and then headed back upstairs and out the door to the car. I handed Sara his things just as Billy and Mary jumped into the car with her. They were worried about him, but right now I was afraid of him. Wendy looked at me as she jumped into the passengers seat. I just shook my head answering her silent question. They pulled out of there and made their way to the main road. I stood there in the dark for quite a while until I looked up at the deserted house.

Ever so slowly I made my way back in and towards the dining room, where I took the furniture and began to place it back in it's original spot. I had an odd feeling someone was watching me, and I didn't doubt someone was. I didn't look up as I continued to put everything in its place. When I was done I headed into the kitchen and grabbed a washrag. I wetted it and then headed back into the living room where I began to scrub the blood out of the floor and the wall. Matt's blood soaked the rag, and my hands. When it became to dirty to use I stood back up and headed back into the kitchen to rinse it.

When it was ready to use again I walked back into the dinning room, but when I caught sight of the place I had been cleaning I screamed in anger. The blood I had cleaned was back in place.

"STOP IT," I screamed in anger as stray tears fell across my cheeks. I watched as the cracks in the walls began to bleed with a blood so dark, it was black. I watched as it pooled onto the floor and began to feel the room. Only when it reached my feet did I start screaming again, "YOU DON'T SCARE ME! LEAVE US ALONE! GO AWAY! GO TO THE HELL THAT YOU CAME FROM!"

I watched as the ghostly figures appeared in the room all around me. Their milky white eyes watched my ever movement as my tears fell and mixed with the dark blood on the floor. They came closer, and closer as I glared them down.

"I'm not afraid of you," I whispered closing my eyes as my world began to spin. I could feel their breath on my skin. I could feel the closeness. "I'm not afraid of you," I stated even louder. I felt them come even closer as their bodies pressed up against mine, "I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" My eyes shot open and the scene I had saw only moments before had vanished. I sank to my knees and thanked god for the strength I had felt.

I wouldn't let them weaken me, like they had Matt. I wouldn't fall as easily as he had. I would fight till the end. I'd send them back to the hell they'd come from if I have too.

I felt a much warmer presence now as I lifted my head. Looking up I found Jonah standing above in his human form with a frown. "Make them stop," I growled at him as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Why not," I screamed at him, but I already knew the answer to that. He couldn't stop them, only hold them at bay just enough to keep them from hurting us.

"Why me? Why not Wendy," I asked as the other question burned against my brain. Jonah leaned down and steady himself on one knee. Taking my chin into his hand, he leaned forward and captured my lips. I stood still for a moment, as I let the shock course through me before I pulled away.

"She's not you," he whispered with a smile, before vanishing leaving me just as confused as I had been before.

The next day when Sara returned with Matt, he immediately went to his room and fell fast asleep. Trying not to disturb him I went outside to enjoy the day with Mary and Billy, but that night at dinner when Matt awoke, everything seemed so tense. No one said a word. No one said a thing to anyone as they quietly ate their dinner.

Later when Sara and I were cleaning up the dishes, Matt sat at the kitchen table. He seemed agitated and very much so angry. Angry with what, I didn't know. When he stood up from the table and went to throw his fork in the sink, Sara went to hug him, but he pushed her way growling in pain.

"I'm so sorry, I just love you so much," Sara whispered holding her hand to her mouth as she watched her son try to regain his composure.

"Mom, love hurts," Matt said as he tried to calm himself. I stood off in the background trying not to get involved, which somehow was working for once. I felt bad for Matt, I knew he was hurting, and that whatever these things were in this house were dragging him down, but I didn't know how much longer he could take it.

Sara began to make her way out of the kitchen a little hurt by his words, but Matt stopped her as he called out, "Mom just…" He paused for a moment looking toward me and then back at her as he tried talking again, "Look I just want you to know if…"

"If what," Sara threw at him crossing her arms.

"That if I die…"

"You won't," Sara answered strongly without giving him a moment to continue. They stared each other down before Sara finally turned and exited the room. Matt rolled his eyes and whispered under his breath, "…it's not your fault."

I finished up with the dishes as Matt watched me closely. I knew he was going to try and tell me the same thing, but like Sara, I didn't want to hear it. I just couldn't, not right now at least.

"She's right you know," I said as I wiped my hands on the dishtowel.

"Shay, there's no way that I'm…"

"Yes, there is Matt. I know you're strong enough to beat this," I said strongly looking at him as I threw down the towel.

"Shay, I'm not strong enough too…"

"Yes, you are. You're going to live Matt," I shot at him as I my eyes watered.

"Do I look like I'm going to make it through," Matt asked as I looked him over. Deep inside I knew the truth, but I wasn't about to admit it. He couldn't die. God wouldn't take someone as great as him away from everyone that loves him.

"You look fine," I whispered as I maneuvered past him.

"Shay, you know that's not the truth," Matt spoke up from behind me.

"You're going to make it, and that's final. Unlike you, I'm not giving up on you" and with those words I made my way downstairs where I stripped off my clothes and threw on my pajama's. Only after I slipped into my bed did I hear Matt's footsteps on the stairs. At first I thought he was heading to his bed, until I felt my bed dip, and the sound of the bedsprings make a slight creak, as he laid down beside me. I felt his arms wrap around mine, as he leaned close to my ear and whispered, "I won't give up. I promise. Not as long as you're alive I wont." Those were the last words I heard before I drifted off to sleep, not realizing the wetness I felt on my cheek were my own tears, and Matt's lips kissing them away.

* * *

**Awe, sad huh? I promise it will get better though, as soon as I come up with some new ideas and find time to write it. School's been keeping me busy, and I've also been trying to finish my Four Brother's fanfiction, so that's what's been keeping me from writing this. Anyway I'll try to have another one up soon, so please wait patiently my faithful readers, and new readers.**

**Awe, look at the cute little button. Oh yes you're just so cute. Yes you are, oh yes you are. Look, the button does a trick. See how it begs for you to click it and leave a review for the author. Go on, it won't bite you. Click the button. LOL**


	10. Weakening the Heart

**Thanks to all my reviewers that gave me the push to write more on this story, - taylorxtorniquet... secret-mystery... Colours Doyle... ILuvOdie... Raine44354... lostnbooks... WishUponAStar1015... You May Call Me Goddess - Bitch Goddess... Lyric Dalton... and whoever else I might have forgotten, and if I did let me know, and I'll be sure to put your name up next chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in the movie 'The Haunting in Connecticut,' but I do own Shay, Steve, and Kathryn and anybody else you realize wasn't in the movie.**

* * *

**_+Weakening the Heart+_**

The days had gone by fast since the night Matt had tried to convince his mother that it wasn't her fault if he passed away. The days practically flew away with the wind, and before I knew it I was lying in a hospital bed waiting to be taken into surgery. Matt was there, Sara was there, and Peter was somewhere in the hospital. Sara promised she'd bring the others by after the surgery, but I had a small feeling she wouldn't be keeping to her word. She thought it best I should rest afterwards.

The doctor had promised me that he wouldn't be shaving my whole head of hair off, but just a small spot so he could do the surgery. He said I wouldn't even notice my hair was gone if he did it right. That I was grateful for, but I was still worried. I had never liked surgery, not to mention the kind where they were doing it on your head. I had heard way too many bad things about that kind of surgery. The kinds where you didn't wake up or you lose control of some part of your body.

"How much longer," I asked looking over at a nurse who was adding the medicine that was supposed to sedate me, into the IV in my arm.

"Not much longer. You won't even notice you're awake," she smiled over at me. She was one of those young nurses with a kind smile, but hard eyes that looked as if they had seen many bad times in their past.

"When will I know it has kicked in," I asked looking over at her as my head sagged against the pillow.

"Whenever you don't feel like your normal self," she chuckled moving out of the way for Matt to stand beside me.

"I'll be here waiting for you when you come out, okay," he said with a sad smile.

"Thanks, did Sara get a hold of my mom," I questioned as my hope began to build.

"No, but she's going to try again later," Matt promised me as my heart sank to the pit of my stomach and my eyes fell away from him.

"Don't worry, she's probably lost her phone or something. Maybe she forgot her charger, who knows. I'm sure she's fine," Matt reassured me while he tucked a piece of my hair behind my head, right as some nurse walked in. Kissing Matt on the lips, I let them wheel me out.

When I came to later, or at least regained my senses I was back in my room. I looked to my side and found Matt fast asleep in the bed next to me. Apparently he had finally given up on the chair next to my bed.

I searched the room for Sara, but I couldn't find her. Groaning in slight pain as I sat up, I reached up and let my hand run across my head. Nothing had changed really. I still had a full head of hair except for spot in the back, but from what I could tell the rest of my hair hid it quite well.

Yawning I reached over beside me and grabbed the glass of water a nurse must have left me and took a large gulp. After that I reached over and grabbed my cell-phone, and checked for any new messages. There was one, but it was from my grandmother. She had just been wishing me the best of luck, and had asked me to call her as soon as I could to let her know how it went.

Sighing I sat it back down and then leaned back into the bed relishing in the softness. I closed my eyes hoping I'd fall right back asleep, but apparently the dream fairy had other ideas. I couldn't even relax enough to keep my eyes closed. I snapped them back open and turned to look out the window. It was already dark outside, but the lights from the city lit up the room.

I saw something move out of the corner of my eye and turned to find Matt stirring in his sleep. At first he just laid there for moment before his eyes shot open and looked around the room. Eventually they landed on me, and he smiled. Sitting up, and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he made his way over to me.

"Hey, how are you doing," he asked in a whisper.

"I'm good. I feel like someone just drilled into my head, but other than that I'm good," I chuckled holding the back of my head where a bandage covered that one bald spot.

"Yeah, well they said it wasn't that bad. Apparently you're going to live. They said there's probably even a chance you won't need chemo, but they're going to test what they got out of you just in case. They're a little afraid that it might have spread another way," Matt informed me as I just nodded tuning him out. I was too focused on the little girl standing at the end of my bed. She had a bandage around her head, and she had the prettiest bright emerald colored eyes. Her hair was a dark maroon, which could be mistaken for blood, and her skin was so pale that she looked translucent. In fact she was, because you could see right through her.

Seeing how Matt wasn't saying anything, I was guessing he couldn't see her, but he did see my wide eyes however, as they stared at the opposite end of the bed.

"What's wrong," Matt asked in worry. Closing my eyes and shaking my head I tried to rid the ghost girl from the room. When I opened my eyes again she was gone.

"Nothing, just a little tired," I answered forcing a smile toward him.

"I would think so. Like you said, you just had your head drilled into," Matt chuckled before leaning up and kissing my forehead. "You should get some real sleep," Matt said as he began to pull away, but I pulled him back.

"What," he questioned with concerned eyes.

"Lay with me. Please," I begged as my face took on the puppy dog pout. Matt chuckled as he shook his head at me. Before another word could be said he pulled back the covers and then hopped into the bed with me. I was a little surprised he fit so well, but then again this was no normal hospital bed you would see in a low class hospital. This hospital was almost like sleeping in your own bed, well at least as normal as your own bed could be minus the remote control that could make it go up and down. With Matt lying next to me I was in dreamland before I could count to 3.

Matt was right though about me not needing chemo. Apparently they had 'gotten it all out,' so there would be no need for it. They said they would still like to run tests on me in the near future just incase. They told me that there was a possibility that it could come back. That was not something I wanted to hear.

Something else I didn't want to hear was that Matt had another treatment today. So when we finally got to go home, not only was my body, mind, and spirit hurting, so was Matt's. I guess Matt felt a little cheated that I, unlike him, didn't need the treatments. The reason why I thought this was because the whole entire trip home he was a little grumpy. Okay, maybe that was an understatement because the boy was acting like a complete prick right now.

The moment we stepped foot into the house he immediately took off to his room while I headed toward the living room. Normally I wouldn't think anything of this, but the look on his face just didn't seem right.

"Earth to Shay," Wendy called as she waved her hand in my face.

"Huh," came my reply.

"Okay, did those doctors mess up your hearing or something, or did you just tune out," Wendy smiled at me.

"Nah, I just tuned out," came my quiet reply.

"So, what's bugging Matt," Wendy asked looking over at the door that led down to the basement.

"I don't know. Maybe the stress of the chemo," I lied.

"Yeah, I hope so," Wendy frowned as she slowly turned her gaze back to me.

"I got you something missy," she smiled as she suddenly threw a heavy object in my lap. I looked down and smiled at the lump that now sat there.

"Did I ever mention how much I love you," I chuckled as I picked up the book. It was the book I had been waiting to read since I had read the first two. It was from the Vampire Hunter series.

"No, that might actually be the first time," Wendy laughed as I shoved her lightly, "I thought you might be needing it. You know how Matt gets after the Chemo, and knowing you and your condition you might want to take it easy for a while." I rolled my eyes before I smacked her in the back of the head with my book. "I'm not some crippled old lady, woman," I joked rolling my eyes.

"Not yet," and before another word was said she took off running, and I tore right after her. Eventually she escaped my claws by hiding in her bedroom. After swearing on my life I'd catch her later I headed back down the stairs and toward the basement steps. I took a deep breath before I began heading down them. However, I stopped midway. I had a sort of odd feeling the moment I took the next step. It was as if something was pulling me back up the stairs.

Listening to my gut I made my way back up and toward the dinning room. The moment I walked in it was like something had just punched me in my gut. I crumpled to the floor as the pain sat in. Taking a deep breather I finally managed to look up. All around the room stood those mummy-looking creatures. They were all staring right at me, well maybe. It was hard to tell with their milky eyes. The one that must of punched me though stood right in front of me, pointing at the wall where we had found Matt a couple of days ago.

I stood up and slowly made my way through the crowd of the creatures before I reached the spot. Turning around to check if they were still there I found that they were gone. Nothing was there. It was like they had just vanished.

Turning back around I stared at the claw marks in the wood. Bending down I looked closer trying to figure out why the thing had pointed in this direction. It just didn't make sense. What did it want me to see? I reached my hand out to run it across the claw marks, but the moment my fingertip reached the wall, it was like a blast of memories exploded in my mind. Two men were pulling a corpse from a coffin and moving it somewhere else. Then they took sandbags and filled the coffin. Right as I was about to see where they were taking the corpse I was cut off by the touch of a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay," came Sara's voice. I managed to snap out of whatever I seemed to be in, and turned to her. I saw her concerned face, and debated whether or not telling her what I had just seen, before I shook my head, and forced the next reply, "I'm good. Just debating on how those markings are going to get fixed."

"Don't worry about it. I talked to the landlord and he said it was alright," Sara smiled at me as I stood up slowly fearing a head-rush. However, it seemed unavoidable, because the moment I came up was the same moment I almost came back down. Sara caught me though and leaned me up against the wall.

"You should go rest, Shay. You look as pale as a ghost," Sara frowned as she lead me away from the dinning room and towards the basement door. She helped me down the stairs and all the way to my nice comfy bed.

Pulling the covers back she helped me in. I managed to kick off my shoes and then swing my legs on into the bed. Sara pulled the covers over me before she reached into her pocket and pulled out a bottle of medicine.

"The doctor said this should help with what just happened upstairs, not to mention it would help you rest better. Here, take one," Sara ordered me as she handed me the medicine. Without arguing I threw it into my mouth and swallowed. Sara leaned down and kissed me on my forehead before she whispered a quiet 'sweet dreams.' I watched her do the same thing to Matt, before she left. I watched as Matt turned his gaze upon me, but I didn't have time to register his facial expression before my eyes closed tight and I drifted off into a deep sleep.

_I stood in Wendy's room looking out the window at the beautiful sunny day. The whole world seemed to glow with a happiness that managed to seep into your very core. A happiness no one could ever ruin even if they tried. _

_I felt arms wrap around my waist and I instantly recognized the person by their touch. I leaned into them and breathed in their aura. The arms around me pulled away after a few moments though, but soon another took my head as they led me away from the window. Turning around I saw Jonah as he led me over to the bed. Taking a seat on the bed he pulled me closer to him. So close, that I had no choice, but to straddle him as he kept pulling me. Leaning upwards Jonah cupped his hand around my cheek and pulled me closer to his lips, and for once I held no objection to this action. I let his lips brush mine sweetly, before they trailed their way down my neck. It wasn't up until that moment that I realized I was in a white, low cut sundress. The same sundress I had worn a year ago for my senior pictures. _

_"Don't leave," came Jonah's agonizing whisper, as he trailed his kisses back up my neck and to my lips. I went to tell him I wouldn't, but I already felt the pull. The same pull that always seemed to bring me back to reality._

_"I'm sorry," I whispered to him before the dream, and Jonah's face blackened as my eyes opened._

When my eyes snapped open the person I saw standing above me, was not who I was expecting. In truth I was expecting to see Jonah, but instead I found Matt.

"What's wrong," I asked as I leaned up bed. He just shook his head before he took my covers and pulled them down. Jumping into my bed, without a word, he covered us back up. I continued to stare at him questioningly as he closed his eyes and pulled me closer to him. So close that it felt as if he was crushing me.

"What's wrong," I whispered once more. Without missing a beat he whispered, "You were whispering his name in your sleep." My eyes widen as his slowly opened. Our gazes locked and he could see the guilt in mine, while I could see the sadness in his.

"I'm sorry, Matt. It's not like I have control…"

"I know, but he does," Matt growled as his eyes took on anger. He closed his eyes, and somehow managed to pull me in even closer. I sat there for a while as I listened to his breathing finally even out. It was then that I realized that both boys were trying to win my heart. That both boys were jealous of one another. That both boys had somehow managed to claim that so called cold heart of mine. Oh, what a grave I had dug for myself!

* * *

**Okay I know it's short and a little boring, but I promise I'll try to make the next one a little more interesting. I've been really busy lately, and I haven't really had a computer to use either. Let's just say my uncle and I are having a slight disagreement on computer privileges. Plus my love life has been a little strange lately so it's been keeping me from writing a lot to. But I do promise I'll give you guys more really soon.**

**GRRR, the evil ghost took all the cookies. I SHALL HUNT THEM DOWN AND WIN THEM BACK. It looks like all the ghosts faded into the review button though. Oh well, I bet if we click it they'd get upset and run right back out. Go ahead click the evil button. We must save all the wonderful cookies. LOL**


	11. Discovery

**Okay so I know it's been like the longest time, so please don't kill me. I've been really busy with school, and I've had serious writers block lately. Besides my remote for my DVD player decided to go on the fritz for a while so it was hard to pause the movie and type down all that they were saying without using the subtitles. Anyway I hope you enjoy my best attempt on a new chapter.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers that gave me the push to write more on this story, - Raine44354... Kisa-Amane... ShortLILPunk... MCMelMel... SPDVengence... DowneyFan21... .Wolf  
... ConfusifyingCristy... Casey D... mokay93... Kitsune Kokoro... Cullen-Girl-4-Life...**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in the movie 'The Haunting in Connecticut,' but I do own Shay, Steve, Diego, and Kathryn and anybody else you realize wasn't in the movie.**

* * *

_**+Discovery+**_

The next little couple of days were pure hell, not for me, but for Matt. He had gone for one of his treatments and it seemed almost as if it was making him sicker. He was often in the bathroom either throwing up or he was in the bed fast asleep. I often watched over him until sleep would finally take hold of me, and then I would be haunted by Jonah as he desperately reached out to me for comfort. Never would he talk, he'd only touch, love, and devour me until I broke away before anything serious would happen. Then I'd wake up feeling as tired as I did before and even more confused.

Sara's relationship with Peter was becoming strained as I often caught her arguing with him over the phone about money, or something or another. Billy and Mary were getting more restless as the week wore on, and Wendy drew back into her books as she made sure not to be a bothersome to anyone else in the house.

As I was washing dishes I heard my phone going off in my pocket. Quickly drying my hands I pulled it out and went to answer it.

"Hello," I said.

"Shay, thank god I finally reached you! Are you okay, how are you doing? Where are you at in Connecticut? I'm on my way," came my ex's voice on the other end.

"I'm fine Diego," I told him as I went to take a seat at the table.

"I just got word from your grandmother about your cancer. I was already close by so where is your house," Diego said once again as I heard the sound of a car honking its horn. Quickly telling him the direction he thanked me and told me he was about 3 miles away. Hanging up the phone I sat there and waited for him.

When I heard a car pull up in the drive outside almost everyone was on full alert in the house. "Peter's not due back for a while," Sara said as she came into the kitchen.

"I know it's my ex. He was close by when he called my grandmother and she told him what's been going on, so of course he freaked and demanded where I was at," I told her as I got up to head to the front door.

"Does Matt know," Sara questioned as she glanced at the basement door.

"He's fast asleep," I replied as I opened the door and stepped outside right as Diego stepped out of the car. His skinned shined like bronze as he looked around at the house, and his chocolate brown eyes took everything in before looking at me.

I smiled at him as I noticed he was in his marine's uniform. Apparently he must have been busy before he had rushed away from everything to come see me. I smiled at his handsome Latino features before sprinting off the porch and into his arms.

"God I've missed you," I cried as he hugged me tightly.

"I did to," He whispered into my ear softly as he ran his hands through my hair. I heard footsteps behind us before someone cleared their throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am. Diego Ayala, and you are," Diego asked with completely respect as he held out his hand for her.

"Sara Campbell and it's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you," she replied as her gaze wavered over to me with an all-knowing smile. She could already see why I dated him years ago. He was a gentleman, and sexy as hell too, especially in his uniform.

"Why don't you come in and I'll get you something to eat," Sara said as Diego's eyes brightened.

"Thanks, I'd very much appreciate it," he smiled as we all heading back inside.

Walking into the kitchen Diego took a seat next to me as Sara made him a cup of coffee and gave him what waffles were left from breakfast a little while ago. Standing up I got the syrup and brought over to him.

"So since I can't trust Shay here to tell me the truth about her condition, would it be so rude if I asked you how she's been doing," Diego asked with a smile at Sara as she placed the waffles in front of him.

"She's doing fine; a slight faint here or there, but the doctor said that would be normal for her. Most of the time she's spent her recovery curled up next to my son. Those two are quite the couple," Sara said throwing in that little quip so as to make me realize my closeness next to Diego. Yeah those old feelings were definitely still there, and I was sure I was feeling some from him as well.

"Well that's great. When her grandmother told me what was going on it sounded almost as if she was terminal. I'm going to guess they managed to remove the tumor without any trouble," Diego questioned looking between her and me.

"Yep, they said I was lucky that it didn't spread," I smiled at him all the while knowing I was making those love bird eyes at him, not meaning to.

"That's good," he smiled turning to look at me as his eyes gazed into mine. Finally he pulled them away and went to take a bite of his waffles. I watched him carefully as Sara went to check on the others in the living room and let them know there was someone here.

"So how have you been Mr. Marine," I asked leaning my head onto my hands as I kept my eyes upon him.

"I've been better. Afghanistan can really get to a guy you know. It will haunt your dreams day and night, and the ghosts of the ones you've killed will never let you forget them. It's awful over there Shay. I mean I know you want to join the Air force and all, but please don't. I don't think I could stand seeing you go through what I've been dealing with lately," Diego said as his true feelings finally appeared on his face. With a comforting look I laid my hand upon his and squeezed.

"I'm here for you, Diego. I always have been," I whispered to him as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I know, and that's why I love you," he replied as he turned his head and placed a gently kiss on the top of my head.

"Shay," came a voice from behind us. Turning I found Matt glaring at Diego with daggers in his eyes.

"Oh Matt, this is Diego. He's a friend of mine. He just found out from my grandmother what's been going on and he decided to rush to save me apparently," I said with a playful glare his way.

"A friend huh," Matt said not at all convinced.

"I'm her ex actually," Diego said finally turning to look at him with a challenging gaze. Figure's, they were boys.

"He's in the marine's so I'm pretty sure he won't be here long. I'm pretty sure he also escaped from their clutches since he's not wearing his civilian clothing," I replied as I let my eyes roam over his uniform. Matt walked into the kitchen further and took a seat right next to me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. When we broke away I noticed Diego trying to keep his true emotions hidden, but just from the look in his eyes I knew he wanted to slug Matt.

"So I heard you had cancer to Matt. How's that working out for you," Diego jested with a hidden smirk as he took a bite of his waffles. Before Matt could answer everyone else came tumbling into the kitchen to meet the guest.

"Dude he's a marine," Billy smiled as he took a seat next to Diego.

"Hey, little man, and who are you," Diego asked ruffling Billy's hair.

"I'm Billy…"

"and I'm his cousin Mary," Mary interrupted with flirty little smile. Oh great the kid had a crush on him already.

"Nice to meet you," he said shaking hands with both of them.

"Shay have you seen my nail polish," Wendy said coming in through the doorway to the kitchen, but froze the moment she saw the stranger sitting at the kitchen table. The moment he turned to look at her, she got that whole dreamy look on her face. How I knew that look was because I had once worn it as well.

"Hi, I'm Wendy," Wendy said quickly extending her hand to him. Diego shook it without returning any of the same emotion Wendy was feeling toward him. Instead he turned back to me.

"I was going to see if you'd like to come with me back down to Maryland for a little while. I mean I know it'll be better than hanging out here in boring old Connecticut," Diego suggested before continuing, "Besides they got way better doctors than they do up here."

"I think she's perfectly fine here," Matt bit out quickly before I could reply.

"All the same I would like to hear her answer," Diego said forcing a smile. Looking between the two men, Wendy quickly noticed my situation.

"Hey, Shay can you come help me look for my nail polish," without so much as a look between them I jumped up and headed on into the living with her.

"Okay, what's going on? Who's he, and why in the hell is he giving you those looks," Wendy hissed under her breath at me.

"He's my ex, and a really good friend of mine now actually," I told her and she immediately assessed the situation finally before turning to look at me.

"So that's why the two boys are in there glaring each other down," Wendy chuckled. I nodded before she quickly asked with a giggle, "He still loves you don't he." I nodded and she squealed, "I knew it."

"I'm with Matt," I hissed at her.

"Yeah, but I love the drama. It's just like my romance novel," Wendy smiled.

"Don't go comparing my life to one of your books," I glared playfully at her before turning back to look at the kitchen.

"We better get back in there before one of them kills one another," I replied, as she nodded in agreement. Returning to the kitchen we made sure to keep the two boys apart, for the next 3 hours before Diego had to leave. Wendy some how managed to keep Diego interested in her as I sat in Matt's lap watching him. It seemed like Diego had finally warmed up to Wendy as he slid her his number when he thought I wasn't looking. Yeah, whatever we once had was over. We both were trying to move on now. Finally thought it came time fore him to leave.

Walking him out to his car he turned to me, "I really wish you'd come with me. I miss you a lot, and it wouldn't be that bad where I'm staying at. There are a lot of parties and 18 year old clubs. Just a bunch of stuff I know you'd enjoy going to." Looking back at the house he stared for a long time before looking back down at me and saying, "Do you really like him that much." I simply nodded and answered, "He's a good guy. A little troubled with the cancer and all, but all the same a good guy."

"He doesn't deserve you. I don't think anyone does," Diego said with a frown.

"Not even you," I replied with a sad grin.

"I know I don't, but sometimes I wish we could work things out, and try at the whole relationship thing again. I still love you Shay…I still care about you more than you'll ever know," Diego whispered pulling me too him.

"I know, but we'd just mess everything up like we did before. It's not worth the tears Diego and you know that. I love you too, it's just not worth it anymore," I told him before gazing around to make sure no one was looking before leaning up and placing a light kiss on his lips.

Diego stayed there for a moment with his eyes closed before letting me go. "Well I better be off," he said as he opened up his Mustang's door and jumped in. Turning on the car and pressing a button his top retracted backwards leaving him out in the open. Rolling both his windows down he turned to look at me.

"I guess I'll be seeing you," he said, but before he could even back up the car I stopped him and replied, "Be safe Diego. Please." He gave me a sad smile before reaching out to me and pulled me down to his level. Gently he placed a butterfly kiss to my forehead before replying, "Aren't I always." With that he said goodbye and pulled out of the drive and back onto the road.

I watched him drive off until I could no longer see his car. Then I turned back and walked up to the house. Upon entering I found the others sitting in living room. Wendy was reading a book and the kids were playing with their toys. Taking a seat next to her I pulled a book off of the table and began to read. No one said a word to me for about an hour until suddenly the sound of the kid's toys crashing together broke me out of my reverie.

"Hey," Mary yelled at her brother as she reached out and grabbed her horse away from him.

"We're bored" Billy stated as he looked between Mary and me.

"Please play with us" Mary said as she turned and gave us the puppy dog eyes.

"Why don't you ask Matt" Wendy said as she turned the page in her book. It wasn't like she was trying to get them off her back, but more so trying to protect me since I wasn't at all in the mood to deal with them, and because she probably thought it was a good idea for the kids to bond with him.

"Yeah, why don't you ask Matt," suddenly came Matt's voice from the doorway. Looking up I noticed his stern gaze on the children before turning it toward me. Wendy and I looked between each other before we turned back to look at him. He seemed to have this sort of menacing look about him. It was like he was going to attack one of us at any minute.

"You okay," I asked putting down my book to look up at him.

"I'm outstanding," he replied with a menacing smirk as he used both of his hands to lean against the doorway.

"Okay, come on, guys. I'll count to 30, and let's see if we can find some new hiding places this time," Mary said putting down her book now as she got up and began to usher the kids to get up as well. All the while Matt still continued to hover in the doorway with that evil look upon his face.

His gaze never wavered from mine until Wendy finally spoke up, "Matt." Matt looked over at her before slowly moving out of the way so that the three of them could pass through. As they exited the room he walked over to me. Without a word he grabbed my hand and pulled me up out of my seat. Almost dragging me toward the basement he finally stopped when we were at the bottom of the steps. Then he rounded on me.

"What's going on between you and that guy," he demanded with a stern look.

"Nothing, he's just a friend Matt. Stop acting like an idiot," I told him as I went to turn away however he grabbed me roughly and turned me around to look at him.

"I saw the way you two were looking at each other, Shay," he voiced unhappily, "What happened between you too. What's your history with him?" Sighing I closed my eyes as I pushed back my hair.

"He's my ex, what more do you want me to say," I asked.

"Why does he look at you like that? He still love's you don't he," Matt questioned me as he went to lean against the wall.

"Matt….let it go, okay," I said to him but he wouldn't have it.

"I want the truth, Shay. What happened between you too, and do you still love him," Matt asked.

"I'll always love him Matt. We were engaged. We were both just some stupid teenagers in love once. My mom caught us in the back room making out and she freaked. She forbid him from me, but even though my dad landed one right in his nose he still kept coming around. He even asked me to marry him. I said yes and we were together for about a year until we both gave up. The strain of him being away and being in the service was just too much for us to handle. We still have feelings for one another, but we both know that right now we're not in the position to have a relationship. Probably never will. That ship sailed along time ago, Matt, so let it go," I told him as my own glare slowly grew. His gaze softened slowly before he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry. I never… I didn't think…I was…"

"Jealous," I replied as I crossed my arms.

"Concerned," he said before reaching me and taking me into his arms, "and maybe a little jealous."

"A little," I scoffed.

"Okay, a lot," he replied with a chuckle. Finally I gave in and let my arms wrap around him.

"I care about you a lot Shay, and I don't want to lose you," Matt whispered into my ear.

"I do to," I mumbled into his chest.

Suddenly I heard someone screaming upstairs. Matt hearing Billy's cries for help too immediately pulled away. Without a second thought I took off up the stairs and toward the sound of Billy's voice.

However, right as I rounded the corner and saw that Billy was now safely in the arms of Wendy. I then turned my attention to the next screaming child, Mary. Bolting toward the sound her screams I soon found myself within the attic of the house.

"Mary," I called looking around the room.

"I'm over here," she cried as I came closer.

"Oh, my God! Are you okay," I asked as I noticed her leg had fallen through the floor boards. Hearing the sound of eager footsteps making their way up behind me I turned and yelled out to Matt, "Wait. Be careful. Hey, the floor must be rotten." Matt immediately came to a halt as did Billy and Wendy behind him.

"Rotten? Where," Matt asked looking around.

"Well, here fore sure where Mary's leg fell through," I told him as Matt turned to the others who were inching forward and said, "Just stand back, okay?"

Matt slowly made his way over to Mary and Me. "Hey, you're okay," he reassured her as he started to assess the situation.

"Bugs," I mumbled as I noticed the creepy crawlies slowly crawling out of the hole where Matt was trying to figure out how to get Mary's leg out.

"Okay. Come here. You okay? Yeah," Matt said as he tried to calm Mary as he slowly began to help her leg out of the hole.

When she was finally out I began to check over her as Matt took a look into the hole her leg had created. "What is that," he asked as he leaned in closer.

Sticking his hand into the hole he pulled out a box and handed it to me, as Wendy slowly came up behind me.

"Oh god," came Matt's reply along with Wendy's. Matt reached back into the whole to pull out some book as Wendy and I opened the box. Looking inside I quickly noticed the photos of dead people. Wendy slammed the box shut almost catching my fingers.

"What is it," Billy asked looking up at us. Wendy and I glanced over to Matt who quickly took that as his cue, "Okay, come one. Play time's over." With that he helped Mary up and ushered the kids out of the attic.

Later you could find Wendy, Matt, and I all down in the kitchen looking at what had been inside the box and the book.

"God, they're all…dead," Wendy said as she looked through the photos. "So sad. It's probably the only time they ever had their photo taken," she replied looking over to me as I too looked through a couple of photos next to Matt.

I looked over toward the box and slowly reached my hand inside and pulled out some sort of silver heart shaped locket. Opening it up I found a picture of Jonah inside, and on the other side was some girl. A girl that looked almost exactly like me! I closed the locket and pocketed it before the others could see.

Matt reached into the box and pulled out a much smaller metal box. Opening it up he pulled out some sort…well I honestly didn't know. It was all wrinkled with hair stuck to it, and it was skin colored.

"What are those," both Wendy and I asked as we leaned over to look into the box.

"I don't know," Matt replied as Wendy went back to looking through the book he had found. I however noticed him suddenly drop the thing back into the box and shut it. Something wasn't right about those things.

"You alright," I asked.

"Yeah," Matt replied getting more comfortable in his seat.

"These are really weird. It has to be fake," Wendy barely muttered under her breath as she looked at a couple of pictures. Looking up Matt replied, "Let me see those." Wendy handed them over to him as I leaned in closer to see. I immediately felt my breath catch in the back of my throat.

"What," Wendy asked noticing me and Matt's weird looks.

"Nothing," Matt replied trying to act as if he was fine.

"Matt, come on. Just give me a chance," Wendy urged him to tell her.

Matt and I finally looked up at her. Slowly, Matt took a deep breath as he put his finger on Jonah and turned the picture around to show Wendy.

"I've seen him," Matt told her truthfully.

"Shut up," Wendy scoffed at him.

"Gave you a chance," Matt said boastfully as he used the table to straighten the pictures out.

"I'm sorry, okay? Just…go on," Wendy said gaining back her calm composure as she used all her strength to try and listen to him. "Please," she begged. I sent Matt a comforting look before finally he held the picture back up to her.

"I thought that I was hallucinating, but I have seen this kid almost ever day since we've been here," Matt said as his voice got darker, "Okay, I wake up in the middle of the night, and it feels like he's been inside me looking out through my eyes." Wendy turned her eyes away for a moment to look at me and just from that look she already knew I had seen him too.

"'_One bright day in the middle of the night two dead boys got up to fight.' _Okay, me and him, we're just two dead boys," Matt replied as he turned to look down at the pictures again. Wendy just kept staring at the table for a few minutes before finally she spoke.

"Maybe the place is haunted," Wendy replied making me scoff, "You can say that again."

"Either way, I mean, we need to find out who put these things under the floorboards and why," Wendy declared.

"Yeah, but how," Matt questioned as he continued looking through the photos.

"Okay, well, don't tell anyone, but there are these buildings all over the country where secret knowledge is kept, known only…. as libraries," Wendy said dramatically making Matt break out into a smile. Then all of us went into a giggling fit.

After finally going through the rest of the stuff we cleaned it all up and put it all away somewhere safe. Then Wendy and I got dressed and headed on into town to check out the local library. We didn't seem to find all that much, but we did find some things.

Arriving home we got Matt and headed on into the dinning room where we pulled everything out for him. Pulling a copy of a newspaper forward Wendy began to explain.

"Okay, so check it out: 'A Case of Materialization.' That is Ramsey Aickman, and this was his mortuary. Now, he had a very interesting hobby: psychical research, and your guy, dead man, his name was Jonah and he was Aickman's assistant and a medium. Supposedly, they contacted the dead through Jonah and people came to have chats with their dead hubby or wife, or find out where Auntie Mame hid the family jewels. Now, he claims that he discovered how to amplify the séances. So he not only contacted the dead, but he made things appear," Wendy finished looking up at Matt who was looking a little confused by now.

"What things," Matt asked curiously.

"Ectoplasm," I replied.

"And what is ectoplasm," he asked looking over at me now. Pulling some papers over to me I read over some notes I had made.

"'_A mysterious protoplasmic substance streaming out of the body of mediums.'_ So it's just like in those pictures in the box. _'Photographs of ectoplasm often show a gelatinous material oozing from all the natural orifices of the medium; from mouth, ears, nose, eyes and even the lower orifices.'_ So Aickman held all those séances in this house and people came from all over and were convinced. Harvard professors, all kinds of big shots. I mean, Aickman and Jonah's séances were famous," I revealed to Matt as he took some of the photos we had copied to show him.

"Well, do we know what happened to him," Matt questioned.

"Well here's where it gets a littler weirder," I told him as I pulled a paper closer to me.

"Okay, so there was a séance led by Aickman with Jonah as the medium. All four sitters and Aickman were found dead. Cause of death, not clear," I said as I turned to look up at Matt again.

"So Jonah killed them," Matt asked looking at me.

"Nobody knows. No sign of him," Wendy said as Matt turned to look at her now, "He was missing, vanished, never seen again."

"Well until now," Matt quipped. Wendy went ahead and went on though with what she was going to say.

"Well, here's the weirdest part of all. Okay so 30 years later in the 50's, when they expanded the highway, they did the detour through the county cemetery…"

"Wait, we've been on that road a million times on the way to the hospital," Matt spoke up suddenly.

"Well this is the thing: When they tried to relocate some of the old plots they found something weird, or didn't find," Wendy said looking between both Matt and me now.

"What," Matt asked suddenly.

"Over a hundred bodies that were supposed to be there weren't, just empty coffins filled with sandbags. Someone stole the bodies," Wendy finished unhappily as she looked up at Matt whose only guess to the mystery was, "Aickman… Or Jonah. Aickman or Jonah."

"Maybe, but why," Wendy asked as I laid back in my seat and crossed my arms. This whole thing was starting to get really creepy.

"I don't know, but I might know somebody who does," Matt said looking up at me right as the perfect person formed inside of our heads.

"I'll grab the card and call him on the phone," I said as I went to go get it out of my purse.

* * *

**So how was that chapter? Was it interesting enough? I know you're probably mad at Shay right now for that tiny kiss she gave Diego, but hey they were in love once, and she already said that ship had sailed. Just be happy they made up. Anyway the plot thickens as they find the pictures and information about the old house. HAHAHA. **

**Look Diego is sitting on the review button. Clicky the review button and I'm sure he'll fall off. Come on you know you want to. Just click it and there will be no one in the way of Matt's love, or Jonah's love for Shay. hehehe**


	12. Drunken Fools

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in the movie 'The Haunting in Connecticut,' but I do own Shay, Steve, Diego, and Kathryn and anybody else you realize wasn't in the movie.**

* * *

_**+Drunken Fools+ **_

"Remarkable," Popescu said as he looked over the pictures we found.

"Do you think it's real," Wendy asked him as she carefully watched him handle the pictures in his hands.

"Well, I've seen plenty of fakes, but I've seen the real thing once. Paris. It…It was the most horrible thing I've ever seen, but not this. Must've been a very powerful medium," Popescu said answering Wendy's question as he flipped through the pictures. Slowly Wendy pushed the box further toward him. Noticing it he pulled it closer to him. Opening it up he immediately pulled out the small metal box Matt had earlier that day. Opening it he pulled out the small wrinkly thing and began to look over it before dropping it back into the box.

"What are they," Matt asked him.

"Eyelids," he answered making Wendy and I about choke remembering the sight of them, "Human eyelids."

"What are they for," I asked bravely.

"Necromancy," Popescu answered with his eyes still downcast for a moment before looking up, "Corpse-bothering. It's a loathsome form of magic. It's seeking power through control of the dead via relics of their bodies."

"Why eyelids," Matt questioned.

"That's a good question. I mean, traditionally we'd close the eyes of the dead so they may rest in darkness. Now, removing their eyelids keeps their eyes open, makes them see. Perhaps he intended them to be watchmen…or guardians of this house…or of his secrets. By the way, I mean, somewhere there are the bodies that belong to these people, and he used them. I think ultimately, Aickman intended to enhance Jonah's powers," Popescu suggested.

"Well, he amplified his séances," Wendy divulged to him.

"Somehow he bound the spirits of the dead to their bodies, yes as an amplifier, probably through some form of ritual, or desecration. Perhaps buried outside the house," Popescu said as we all looked between one another. Not once had any of us stumbled upon a grave while being here.

"Perhaps it would help if we prayed for all those poor souls that died here. For the boy too," Popescu suggested as he outstretched his hands too us. Wendy took Popescu's hand, then I took her and Matt's before Matt placed his in Popescu's, but the moment he did it was like something happened. It was almost as if he was sent into some sort of trance. Then suddenly he started freaking out as if he was in whoever he was seeing out of. I had my money on Jonah.

"Matt I asked as we all broke hands.

"Matt," Popescu called to him, but Matt wouldn't answer.

"MATT," Wendy screamed as Matt began to heave like he was going to throw up. Popescu got up and ran over to him as he held up his head gently, all the while Matt stayed in his trance.

Suddenly Matt broke out of his trance right as Sara came storming through the room screaming, "MATT," however when she noticed Popescu her voice became angered as she replied, "WHO ARE YOU?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE," Sara screamed at him as Popescu began to mumble incoherent words.

"MATT" Sara was completely frantic at this point that she didn't even hear when Popescu replied, "I'm a reverend."

"It's okay, we asked him to come," Wendy tried to explain to her as Sara kept her eyes trained on the strange man in her house.

"Asked him," she questioned.

"We met at the…" Popescu began but was cut off my Sara.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE."

"Get of. It's fine," Matt said as Sara tried to hug Matt to her.

"We met at the hospital. I receive treatment there," Popescu said as he walked around the table to us.

"GET OUT," Sara demanded angrily.

"Well, he called me for advice…It's a little hard to explain," he tried to explain to her once again.

"Try," Sara hissed at him.

"I-I believe that there is something…something evil in this house… something no longer living and not yet passed over, and it wants your son. That's a very dangerous situation for someone who's so close to death…"

"He's not," Sara blazed angrily.

"And I'm as hopeful as you, but tell me, have you not felt something strange here," Popescu asked looking around the room. Sara looked around too before looking back at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I appreciate the concern, but this is not the type of help we need right now," Sara told him as she slowly started to calm down a bit, "I'd like you to leave."

"Of course," he muttered before reaching into his pocket and handing her a card. "You're not alone," he told her caringly before nodding a goodbye to all of us as he left. Sara watched him go until he was out of the house and gone out of the driveway. Then she turned to Matt.

"Are you okay," she asked as he simply nodded. Either she wanted to blow the whole thing off and not make a big deal out of it, or she was just really confused about what was going on, because she didn't say another word to us as she went to go into the kitchen to make dinner. We all cleaned up our mess and then hid the stuff away from her sight. Later the two munchkins finally came down and took a seat with us at the dinner table. We all ate dinner quietly and later headed to bed.

As I was pulling back the covers I heard Matt speak up from his bed. "I saw what Jonah did, and I felt what he was doing. He's not safe Shay. You need to try and push him away from you," Matt warned me with concerned eyes.

"I know," I whispered to him as I took a seat on my bed. Matt got up and headed over to me and plopped down onto my mattress.

"You okay," he asked taking my hand and squeezing it gently.

"I'm fine, but just seeing you earlier, it made me feel so…powerless. I couldn't do anything what's so ever and I didn't like that, Matt. I don't like feeling powerless," I told him as the tears welled up in my eyes. I wanted to tell him the full truth. I wanted to tell him about the locket that was now safely hidden in my dresser drawer, but I couldn't. How could I explain that?

"It'll be okay. I'm fine, see," Matt said as he raised my hand to his face. I slowly began to gently caress it. Matt leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

I knew the others were asleep upstairs by now, and only Matt and I were awake. So I didn't fear making out with him on my bed.

I pulled Matt closer and deepened the kiss. He didn't mind, in fact he leaned me back onto my bed as he laid himself over me. His hand roamed over me as did mine on him. The kisses were slow at first and then slowly they became much more urgent. Finally he broke away, "Maybe I should…" Matt began to motion back to his bed however I quieted him with my finger upon his lips. "Don't leave. I-I want this," I told him truthfully gazing straight into his eyes. Matt looked at me closely before registering just what I was meaning.

"Are you sure," Matt asked tucking some of my hair behind my ear. I nodded biting my lip. Matt stayed there for a moment just looking at me before slowly leaning down and capturing my lips. Ever so carefully I felt his hand inching my shirt up, and then sliding it off of me. I used my hands to pull his shirt off making us break away from each other's lips for only a couple of moments then we were right back to what we were doing.

I felt Matt slid his hand underneath me and unclasp my bra. My breasts immediately fell without the support. He pulled it off the rest of the way as he began to trail down my jaw, and across my neck. Eventually he came to one of my nipples and hungrily began sucking on it gently. I moaned in response, which only made his ministrations faster, as he began to lick and nibble every so often. I reached my hand down his pajama bottoms and untied them. Trying to slide them down he took that as a message, and pulled away for just a moment to slide the rest of his clothing off. I too followed his example as he helped me. Soon my last articles of clothing joined his upon the floor.

Matt then went back to what he had been doing only he switched to the other side. This only made me rake my nails across his back, but instead of him growling in pain, he growled in pleasure as he pushed himself against me. This is when I could feel what was growing in between his legs.

Matt innocently trailed his kisses down my stomach and even dared to go lower. I gasped in pleasure when I felt his tongue massage against that one particular spot that made me feel like I was going to combust from the overload of pleasure. I moaned when I felt his finger enter into me perfectly and then go back and forth before he smoothly inched his way back up to my lips. Wrapping my arms around him I felt him add another, and his movements quickly became faster. I tried to suppress the moans by keeping my mouth on his, but it became harder and harder every second.

Eventually I managed to get him to turn over as I kissed my way down his chest and to his large member. Without a second thought I took it into my mouth and began to suck on it tenderly. I felt him jerk slightly upwards every so often, before I finally pulled away and kissed my way back up him. When my lips met his he turned me back over as he used his free hand to maneuver my legs apart. So caught up in the ecstasy he completely forgot all about the condom as he slowly plunged himself inside of me. This time I couldn't hide my moans as he began to move back a forth almost expertly.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, as my hands dug into the mid of his back. My eyes closed in ecstasy and bliss as he continued to move against me, and I continued to meet his every thrust.

I felt as if I was in heaven, sure it had been painful there at the beginning like always, but the more I stretched the better it became, and then realization struck me. He wasn't wearing a condom, but before I could do or say anything, it hit me like a ton of bricks. Matt had to literally cover my mouth from screaming out as I tightened around him, bringing him to over the edge.

As it slowly left both of us I felt Matt collapse on top of me. We both just sat there breathing in, trying to catch our breath. I felt drained, weakened, and I didn't even try to remove him from me.

Finally Matt pulled out of me and rolled onto his side beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. Pulling the covers over us he didn't even attempt to try and get dressed.

"Was it me, or was that heaven calling our names," Matt chuckled as he nuzzled into the crook of my neck.

"It was perfect," I smiled happily before I frowned and turned to look at him, "You forgot the condom." That's when Matt's eyes shot open, "Shit."

"You're on birth control aren't you," Matt asked suddenly looking at me. I shook my head and he groaned, "Great, I'm so stupid."

"No you were just to caught up in bliss," I whispered to him smiling as I tried lightening up the mood, "Don't worry. I'll have Wendy drive me to town tomorrow to pick up a Plan B pill just in case. It'll be fine Matt."

"You sound as if you know exactly what to do. This has happened before…with him hasn't it," Matt asked as his eyes darkened.

"I'm not a saint Matt. I loved the guy for god sakes. Just let it go. It is you who I'm with now, and it's you I'm in lo..." but I quickly caught the words before they came out of my mouth.

"Your what," Matt asked leaning up to look at me, however before I could say anything there was a sudden slam from the upstairs door, and then Peter's voice screaming "HELLO." Matt and I suddenly jumped out of one another's arms as we scrambled to get our clothes back on.

"ANYBODY HOME," came Peter's agitated voice from upstairs.

"Is he drunk," I mouthed to Matt who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"ALL THE LIGHTS ARE ON," he screamed right before we heard a crash, "WHY ARE ALL THE LIGHTS ON. Ridicules!" There were a couple of more banging sounds and crashes as he made his way through the house.

"EVERBODY IS SLEEPING WITH THE LIGHTS ON AND I WANT TO KNOW WHY," Peter yelled angrily. I knew by now the others were all ready up.

"WHY DON'T WE JUST BUILD A FIRE AND THROW MONEY INTO IT? HUH? I GOTTA PAY A MORTGAGE, I'M NOW PAYING RENT. HERE'S ANOTHER ONE," Peter yelled as another crash came from upstairs. Matt pulled me close to him urging me not to go up and check it out.

"EVERY SINGLE ROOM HAS GOT A LIGHT ON," Peter yelled as there was another loud boom, no doubt from a door being kicked in. It went quiet for a few minutes before we heard him yell, "HERE WE GO. SLEEP IN THE DARK."

It went quiet for a little while before we heard something being broken upstairs in the sink. I had a feeling it was the light bulbs he had no doubt pulled from their sockets. Matt was going to go investigate, but then thought better of it when he hauled me back over to his side of the bed.

"Did he used to be like this," I asked a little shaken.

"Yeah, and it used to be much worse. He would never lay a hand on us, but it would go on for hours at a time. He was getting better…well until tonight I guess," Matt explained with a frown.

"He'll feel like shit in the morning. That's for certain," I stated more to myself than to Matt.

Matt pulled back the covers and helped me into the bed. Pulling back the covers we listened as Sara yelled at Peter from outside before he got in is car and drove off. Sara came back inside before coming down to see if we were okay.

"Hey, is everything alright down here," she asked noticing I was lying in Matt's bed.

"Yeah we managed to escape his wrath somehow," I mumbled sitting up in bed as I went to head back to mine.

"Oh you don't have to do that just because of me sweetie. I know how it is, when something like this happens. You can sleep with Matt if you want, you're both 18 anyway. I trust you enough to make the right decisions," Sara smiled as I slowly got back into bed with Matt. She leaned over and kissed us both on the forehead before saying goodnight and heading back upstairs.

I closed my eyes as willed myself to sleep, and soon I was, however it didn't last long as I soon woke up to the sound of noise again, however it wasn't Peter this time, but every electronic machine in the house going off. The lights flickered madly in the room, as Matt urged me out of bed and up the stairs. We made our way to Sara's room where everyone else was at. Taking a seat on the bed I just watched in horror as the ghosts now began to terrorize the rest of the family.

Now I understood what those paranormal shows mean when they said spirits can feed off of negative energy, and because of Peter they had a huge buffet placed right into their laps. When things finally calmed down I turned to Sara and begged, "Now can we call Reverend Popescu." She simply looked at me and nodded.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I'm sure some of you smut fans did knowing you. LOL. Well just be glad Shay finally gave in however isn't it amazing how she came close to admitting her true feelings for Matt. I wonder if he feels the same for her. Hmmm. Any keep coming back to find out.**

**THE LIGHT'S! THEY FLICKER! The only way to make them stop is to click the review button and review. Click it! CLICK IT NOW BEFORE WE ALL GO BLIND! LOL**


	13. Saving His Soul

******Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in the movie 'The Haunting in Connecticut,' but I do own Shay, Steve, Diego, and Kathryn and anybody else you realize wasn't in the movie.**

* * *

_**+Saving His Soul+**_

I watched through the window as Popescu slowly made his way up to the door. He looked worn, tired, and sick. He was not in good condition, but who else could help us? Sara walked over to the door as she flung it open before he had time to reach it.

"I'm so sorry. I just didn't know who else to call," Sara said truthfully and genuinely.

"It's alright," he reassured her holding his hand against his chest.

"Are you sure you're feeling up to this?"

"Well, put it this way, I'm exactly the right of state of being to traffic with ghosts," Popescu replied breathing heavily as he slowly made his way inside while he tried to hold onto things to keep himself steady.

"Hello Reverend," I smiled at him as he walked through the door.

"Hello Shay, and how are you doing," he asked concerned by the fright I held in my eyes.

"I've been better," I whispered as Sara and I helped him into the dining room. Placing his bag upon the table he pulled out some things and laid them out. One in particular was two bars that created a cross.

"What is that," Sara asked looking at the two bars as he pulled them apart.

"Magnets. Iron magnets. Iron defends from evil. So it's no accident that prisons have iron bars to not merely contain the body, but the evil that may lurk within it," he told us as he looked up at Sara and me, and then around the room. We watched as Popescu walked around the dining table with the bars raised up toward the walls. Soon Sara became to curious and asked, "What are you looking for?"

"Where he died," he answered back to her as he continued to move around the room, "Sometimes when death is violent or filled with anger or fear or any strong emotion it's as if the spirit doesn't pass on. That's why we cover mirrors, light candles; open the shades, so that they may find their way out. So a house with a trapped soul is not so much haunted as it is possessed," Popescu finished as he finally finished circling the room.

"What's down there," he asked looking at down at the basement.

"Matt, and Shay's bedroom. It's where they used to…" she trailed off knowing she couldn't finish what she was about to say. She was already freaked out enough as it was.

"Keep the children upstairs," Popescu ordered nicely before heading on down into the basement. Sara and I followed him down, and that's where we found Matt lying on the bed breathing heavy and clutching the blanket tightly. He was sick, or terrified, either one was optional.

"Yeah, he's here," Popescu said looking over to the door where I too saw the silhouette of Jonah. "Do you see him, Matt," Popescu asked looking over at Matt. Matt nodded as Sara spoke up, "I don't see anything."

"That's because you're strong, you're healthy. You shouldn't see anything," Popescu interjected.

"Then how come I can see him. I'm perfectly healthy. There's no cancer left in me," I shot at him fearfully.

"You're probably more intuned into his world. You could be a medium like him. Probably a much higher class than what he was I suspect. That might be why he latched onto you so quickly when you got here, and then that's probably when he's feelings grew for you. You were his way out, or of communicating. This thing craves attention and you only fed it to him," Popescu answered with a frown as he began to make his way toward the mahogany doors. Sara quickly made her way over to Matt leaving me to just stand in the middle of the room.

I watched and listened as Popescu tried to talk to Jonah. "So this is where you're trapped. Don't worry. Whatever you may have done, we're not here to punish you only to free you," Popescu said as he inched closer to the dumbwaiter, "like a bird, caught in a room." Suddenly the thing clamped shut right as he was mere inches away, and then again, and again, and again.

"JONAH LISTEN TO HIM," I called out him urgently as Sara trained her eyes on me now.

Popescu then noticed the cremator before he headed back into the room with us. "There must be another way. Perhaps the other side of that wall," he suggested as he began making his way over to the stairs.

"I have to get his remains out of this house," Popescu told us before turning to me, "Don't let him get near them. Keep him at bay since you can see him and communicate with him." Nodding he quickly left the room as the banging in the other room continued.

I saw Jonah not to far away gazing at me and then to Matt. My eyes narrowed into slits as I realized he knew what had just happened earlier, and he wasn't happy, nor was he happy we were trying to remove him and his ghost buddies.

Doors began slamming upstairs, and the fluttering of birds could be heard over the Mary's cries for him to stop. Slowly it god louder and louder as he inched closer to me. The lights began to flicker within the room as Sara's sobs became much more urgent.

I backed up as he came closer and closer to Matt. With a growl I yelled to him, "GET AWAY. LEAVE US ALONE." When I felt the bed hit the back of my knees I knew I had one choice. Scream at the top of my lungs or pushing his charred body away. I did the only thing I could as he tried to lean over me to get to Matt. I kicked my leg up and kicked him away with all my strength. He tumbled backwards as he looked up at me with remorse in his eyes, before he suddenly disappeared. The lights flashed back on and stayed like that, as the sounds of banging doors and dumbwaiters ceased, and the sound of fluttering birds retreated almost immediately. We were rid of him.

"It stopped," Sara breathed out in relief. I simply nodded, not having the strength to say anything. I was just too happy to have him gone.

Sara and I headed upstairs trusting that Matt would be okay now. That's where we found Popescu gathering his things and motioning for us to follow him outside. He handed Sara something wrapped up in a blanket for a moment as he opened his car door. She handed it back to him quickly as he placed it in is back seat. Holding the bible still, Sara questioned, "Will Matt be alright now?"

"Yeah, the house is quiet and at peace, but I should warn you that sometimes for a day or so after um strange events, much like aftershocks from an earthquake…but don't be alarmed it will pass within a day or two at the most," Popescu explained still breathing pretty hard.

"Okay," Sara said.

"Alright," he replied right before Sara leaned in and hugged him tightly, almost shocking him there for a moment.

"Thank you," Sara whispered.

"It's okay," he reassured her, before pulling away. "I wish I could say it was my pleasure, but." He didn't finish as he turned to me. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and thanked him as well. He didn't seem so as shocked when I did it.

"Are you going to be okay to drive," Sara asked as Popescu got into his car.

"We're all in God's hands," He replied before closing the door as he began to cough. Starting up the car, Sara and I watched him as he pulled out of the driveway and back onto the main road.

After we were inside Sara headed upstairs to reassure the kids that everything was going to be okay as I went around the house fixing anything that had fallen, or broken. I felt the hot tears streaming down my face as I leaned against one of the walls for support. I slowly slid down it as I took a seat on the floor. Hanging my head into my hands that were gently placed on my knees the thought of this being over finally entered my mind. Was it over? Was it truly to God finally over?

"AAHHHHHHHHH, AAHHHHHHHHH," came Matt's screaming from downstairs. No it wasn't over. 'It was just beginning' my mind said as I jumped up and raced to the basement stairs with Sara right on my heels.

As we walked in and caught sight of Matt it completely filled us with horror. He was covered head to toe in markings, like those ghosts had. However these were fresh and the blood poured freely from them.

"Oh my god," Sara said as she ran over to him, "Oh my-Oh my." She quickly unbuttoned his shirt revealing his chest where the markings continued all over him. "OH, MY GOD. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF," Sara cried out with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"SHAY, GO CALL 911," she yelled out to me as I ran up to grab my phone off of the kitchen table where I had left it earlier that day. Punching in the numbers I heard the other side begin to ring. When the woman picked up I told her everything that was happening. Told her where we were? What was going on? Told her we need an ambulance and quick? Within minutes I heard the sound of the siren as I hung up on the woman. I flung open the front door as the men got out of the ambulance bringing a gurney with them. I pointed them in the right direction as they quickly moved passed me.

After I had done my job I went outside and just sank down onto the porch's railing. I felt the sobs way before I heard them. Slowly they crept out of the back of my throat as they quickly became hysterical. My tears poured like a stream across my face as the EMTs brought Matt out on the gurney with Sara right behind them. I could hear her calling to Matt that she'd be there at the hospital when he got there.

Wendy came outside to see what was going on, and that's when Sara turned to her realizing I was to distraught to even be taking orders at the moment. "All right, I'm gonna follow them. When I get back, we're getting out of here."

Wendy nodded as she headed back over to me. Lifting me up the best way she could she carried me on inside and sat me down onto the couch.

"Everything's going to be fine Shay. Matt's going to be alright," she tried reassuring me all the while she knew she could be very much wrong. I tried gaining composure and soon I was able to gain enough to nod.

"Listen I need you to watch over Billy, and Mary while I go take a shower. Sara said we were getting out of here as soon as she gets back so we better start packing," I nodded as I stood up. Billy and Mary sat in the living room looking just as upset as everyone else however they were trying to push it all away from their minds.

"I'll go put my things in the car first," I said as I slowly made my way over to the basement.

"I'll go talk to the kids. They need to be reassured," Wendy replied as we both parted our separate ways. As I headed down to basement the fear overcame me when I took that last step. Taking a look around the room I told myself I would be okay, that all I needed was to get my things and go.

Pulling out the trunk and bags from under my bed I quickly went to ransacking my room as I put it all in either my bag or my trunk. Finally getting most of it in, except for my alarm clock, my books, and the locket I had found in the box, I headed on up the stairs and out the front door. I opened the trunk to Wendy's car and placed my bags inside. After doing so I headed back in the back way into the kitchen. However, quickly noticing the sheets outside beginning to blow away I came back out to fix them when I noticed someone walking up to the house.

"MATT," I called out realizing it was him. Noticing he had an ax in his hand I felt the worry enter me, "Matt?"

Matt maneuvered the ax better so that he could use it much easier. "MATT," I called before I rushed inside and shut the door. Looking outside I still saw him coming this way. I ran back over to the door to lock it, but right as I was doing so the ax's blade came through the door barely missing my head.

Screaming out in fright I turned and found Mary and Wendy behind me as Matt continued hitting the door with the ax.

Wendy took that as her cue to pick Mary up and take her over to the stairs.

"We're gonna play hide-and-seek now, okay," Wendy replied frantically right as I turned and noticed Matt break into the door finally. "OKAY GO," Wendy yelled at Mary as she turned to got find a place to hide. I ran into the living room where Billy stood with a confused look upon his face.

"We have to get out of here. Come on," I said ushering Billy towards the exit.

"What's going on," he asked curiously.

"We have to go. We have to…" but Billy just sidestepped me and ran away from my reach, and he's brother who was now coming toward me.

"Matt. MATT, NO, MATT, NO, NO…" I screamed as he swung his ax at me however I managed to dodge out of the way as it landed right into the wall. Wendy ran over to me as she began helping me up.

Matt continued to land the ax into the wall and soon in broke enough to where you could see a face. It was a face of one of those creatures. The ones without the eyelids, the ones with the markings. It was one of the bodies!

Matt placed the ax down as he pulled me and Wendy away from the corner, and then pushed us into Billy. "GET OUT," He growled.

"MATT," I screamed along with Wendy.

"GET OUT," he yelled again forcing us toward the hallway.

"MATT, NO, MATT…"

Finally he managed to push us out the doorway. "GET OUT, Whatever you do, do not let them put out the fire," Matt yelled over our cries, as he forced us all back along with Mary now.

"What about you," I cried with tears in my eyes.

"I'm already dead," he replied slamming the door in our faces. Wendy I quickly went to the windows to try and open them as the kids screamed for Matt to come out. It was to no success though as we tried opening it. Looking inside I saw him trashing the place as he pushed furniture up against the walls, and then I saw as he tore at the walls, as dead bodies tumbled out and onto the floor. Then I saw as he continued and ever so slowly I saw not him, but Jonah. Jonah was taking over him. Jonah was trying to set the spirits free. I couldn't watch this. I had to find a way in.

I ran off the porch and began looking for another entryway. Finally I found my way in. Knowing the backdoor had more than likely been blocked by now I began to make my way over to the tree. Tearing my jacket of my arms I managed to rip it into two pieces as I wrapped them around my hands. Then I began to try to climb the tree. I watched as the others stared in awe at me while I literally became a spider monkey as I made my way up the tree. When the roof came into view I took a deep breath as I steady my breathing. Gathering my finally nerves I pushed off with my feet and twisted my body around to grab onto the edge of the roof. Feeling like Laura Croft from the Tomb Raider now I hoisted myself up and laid there for a second. The only way I could explain how I did it was that my adrenaline was on a high right about now from all that was going on.

Lifting myself up I headed over to Wendy's open window and climbed in. This had once been Jonah's room, and to me it was as if he was saying come right on in and help. Once my feet touched ground I ran out of the room and down the stairs right as I smelled the smoke coming from the living room. Upon entering I found Matt shirtless and throwing things into the flames to try and build them up. At one point he collapsed onto the floor as his weakened state took over him for a moment. When he looked up instead of him I saw Jonah; worn and tired, but still with fight left in him. He looked straight at me before he turned back into Matt. Matt leaned over to the box filled with pictures and other items. He threw them into the fire along with the eyelids before he finally noticed me jump over the flames and come toward him.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT," he yelled angrily at me.

"NOT WITHOUT YOU," I declared with a steady glare right before I heard the sound of those creatures coming. I walked closer to Matt as the creatures circled around us. Matt pulled me too him as I clung to him tightly without regret.

The creatures just kept looking at us, and watching us, until we sunk down to our knees and then they placed their hands over us, covering us from everything and everyone. Matt screamed out in either pain or fear.

Suddenly they were gone and I heard Sara calling out to us as she ran into the room. She pulled me and Matt up as she tried to pull us both into the corner however I pushed away from her.

"THE LOCKET, JONAH'S LOCKET," I yelled as I escaped from her grasp and headed down to the basement barely avoiding the fallen beam.

"SHAY, COME BACK," she screamed as I made my way down the stairs to the untouched basement. Finding the locket upon my dresser drawer I grabbed a hold of it as I ran back up the stairs. Looking around I realized I was trapped. I fell to the floor with the locket in my grasp. Closing my eyes I felt the things clouding around me now as they watched me, but I felt Jonah's presence as well. I felt him as he held me. Then I saw the opening. Jonah urged me toward it as I began to cough when the smoke entered my lungs. I fell to the floor when it began to become unbearably, I knew I needed to keep moving, but it felt impossible. I felt like I was dying. I was dying, because the more faint I became the better I could see Jonah and the creatures. I was tired, weak, with barely any fight left in.

Yet images of the summer I spent here with Matt and his family began to cloud my mind. All the things I never got to say to him, or his family. I had to live. I had to tell Matt I loved him. I had to get out of here.

With what I had left I lifted myself up and crawled out the backdoor and down the steps. I tumbled as soon as I was several yards away from the house, and there I laid as my eyes closed and I drifted into what was a dream.

"_Jonah, quit it," a girl joked as he teased her playfully._

"_You know you love it," he jested playfully as he handed her a locket._

"_What's this," she asked looking at the silver locket with the word 'Love' scrawled across it._

"_I've wanted to say that for a long time," Jonah replied leaning against the tree._

"_Jonah…I…I just like you…I don't know if I love you…even if I do I can't be with you. My father would kill me if he even knew I was talking to you," the girl replied._

"_Emily, I don't care. As long as I know you care about me that's all that matters," Jonah smiled a sad smile as he leaned in and kissed her._

……………

"_Jonah help me with this body," Aickman called out to him. Upon entering Jonah saw her with her marble white skin, and her long blonde halo like hair framing her face. She had finally passed away of her illness. She had given in. She'd given up the fight to live, and now his love laid there a corpse with her soul hanging in the balance._

_Jonah did the only thing he could do to save her soul. He stole her body away from the mortuary and buried it near their tree in the backyard. A body unmaimed by Aickman, with a soul ready to cross over to the other side. Jonah slipped her locket off of her neck and pocketed it. He left no marker for her grave only a lump and some lily seeds where he had buried her._

**Matt's P.O.V**

The moment I became aware of where I was at I was clearly unsure about all that had happened. All I could remember was I had set fire to the house, found the bodies, and had seen Jonah right before I had woken up in a cemetery. Now I sat there on the ground gasping for the newly found air as my family crowded around hugging me so tightly. I looked up at Popescu as he seemed to have a faraway look as he gazed in another direction before looking back down at me.

"Where's Shay," I choked as my mother's cries became louder upon hearing my words. Suddenly I stood and took off toward the house as they called out to me. Looking up at the burning house I already felt the dread coming over body.

"SHAY," I screamed out in sadness, anger, and agony.

"I FOUND SOMEONE," a firefighter called out urgently as he looked over next to the woods. Without another word I took off into a full out sprint toward the person. Upon reaching Shay I found her sprawled across a patch and lilies. Her face was smudged with ashes. She looked pale, and some of her skin was tinted red where she had come close to the flames. Some of the ends of her hair were black where it had begun to char before she had escaped and passed out on the grass.

Looking over to her hand I saw her clutching something tightly. Opening her hand slightly I pulled out the locket right as the firefighter and EMTs reached us with the things to help her. My mother and family weren't far behind.

Opening the locket I saw Jonah's picture but also another. An older photo of a girl with the same features as Shay was the picture that called out to me the most. Her hair looked as silky and soft as Shay's. Her hair even looked like it had the same color and tint. Her smile held a sort of softness, but playfulness that Shay also wore very often, and her eyes. Her eyes were the iciest blue just like Shay's too.

I dropped the thing onto the ground as I leaned over her. "SHAY, SHAY PLEASE WAKE UP," I called to her as the EMTs began to try and help her breathe.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME," I cried as my mother leaned onto my shoulder crying for the girl who was like her very own daughter.

**Shay's P.O.V**

_I was standing in a cemetery, and not alone. There Jonah stood in all his unburnt glory smiling at me._

"_Thank you," he replied._

"_For what," I asked as he came closer and placed his hand upon my cheek._

"_For helping me cross over. For helping those souls cross over. You and Matt saved our soul's Shay," he smiled leaning forward and kissing me gently on the lips. When he pulled away and whispered, "She isn't you…that was what you said to me not to long ago. I now know what you mean. You didn't pick Wendy because she didn't look like Emily. I did. I had a piece of her soul because I looked like her. Why do I look like her?"_

"_She had a sister, Danielle. She carried on the line with your grandmother's mother, then your grandmother, then your mother, and then you. All of them looking exactly like Emily, the same Emily was supposed to save my soul, and that she did," he smiled running his hand through my hair._

"_How did you two meet, and how did she die," I asked curiously._

"_We met through the death of her grandmother. She became closer to me. I fell for her, but she never admitted the same. To convince her off my love I gave her that locket, which you found. Then a year later she passed, from the simple flu. Her father found out, but didn't say anything fearing it would disgrace his family even people found out his daughter had slept with a medium. I saved her from the torment Aickman inflicted on the other bodies. I buried her under I tree, so that she'd be safe. No one ever found her. Her favorite flower was lilies so I planted them upon her grave, and every year they grow even when someone cuts them down," Jonah said pulling me to as I wrapped my arms around him. I held him for a long time before I heard someone calling my name._

"_SHAY, SHAY, PLEASE SHAY WAKE UP. YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME SHAY. I LOVE YOU SHAY! I LOVE YOU," I heard Matt scream._

"_Go back to him, he still needs you," Jonah frowned as he pulled away from me and began to back away towards the graves where now someone stood waiting with a happy grin upon her face. Emily embraced him with open arms as I smiled a sad smile. Slowly I felt something pulling at me, and then closing my eyes I whispered, "Thank you, Jonah." _

Upon opening my eyes I found Matt and the rest of the family crying around me. With a sudden cough I felt the EMT take the mask off my face as I laid there looking up at the sky.

"SHAY," Matt screamed with tears in his eyes as he leaned down and took me into his arms.

"I love you Shay. I'm so happy your okay. Please don't ever leave me. I love you," Matt rambled on as he hugged me tightly, however I kept my eyes on Popescu's retreating figure, but he wasn't alone. Beside him stood Jonah and Emily as they slowly faded away and crossed over.

"I love you too," I whispered into Matt's ear as I wrapped my arms around him, "I love you too."

* * *

**Awwwwwwwe don't you just wanna cry? I know I do and I'm writing this. Anyway I hope you loved it. I worked really hard on writing it. I know certain scenes had been altered in it, but some had to be altered. Anyway, this is not the final chapter. There's at least one left.**

**Oh don't make me beg, just push the review button. You know you loved it!!!!**


	14. A Happy Ending

******Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in the movie 'The Haunting in Connecticut,' but I do own Shay, Steve, Diego, and Kathryn and anybody else you realize wasn't in the movie.**

* * *

_**+A Happy Ending+**_

I sat in a hospital bed opposite Matt as his family attended to our needs and watched over us carefully. Sara was overjoyed to see us alive, but unhappy that we both had done such a stupid thing.

The locket that I had saved was now safely in the hands of Wendy as she took care of it for me. I didn't feel like looking at the thing that had almost caused my death, and had supposedly, according to the doctor, caused me to never have any future children. He tried explaining it in layman's terms as to why I would never be able to produce, but I was to busy tuning him out. I was already too upset. The burns I had received on my arms and legs were probably going to leave permanent scaring. Some of my hair had been burnt so according to Sara I'd more than likely had to get some of it chopped off. It's not like it would grow back though, but still for a while I would have to go around with really short hair.

The doctor had long since came in hours ago though, so everyone was just beginning to settle down from all the hype. See, while he was here he had also announced that somehow Matt had been miraculously cured of his cancer. Something that first the family didn't believe until the doctor showed us the tests. It was almost like Matt had never had cancer at all.

Popescu had come to visit once before he was hauled off into a hospital room of his own. He was sick, terribly sick, and Matt and I both knew he didn't have long. Well at least I did, because when he had been standing by me I was sure I could also see another person standing beside him, and since they weren't wearing nurse attire and no one else seemed to notice, I was sure it was the ghost of his wife.

"Miss. Phillips you have another visitor," a nurse said from the doorway. I turned my attention on her, however before I could say anything to her that certain visitor came bounding into the room without so much as a 'hey.'

"MOM," I yelled out in surprise as she walked to the side of my bed and pulled me too her as she cried silently. "I'm so sorry. I lost my phone back in New York, and I got stuck at your great grandma's up in the middle of nowhere with a broke down car, and of course she's old fashioned so she doesn't have a phone. If I had known what was happening I would have been down here in a blink of an eye," my mother cried as Matt's family looked over at us with curious eyes.

"How did you find out what happened," I asked curiously looking her over.

"You're grandmother seemed to get this sort of feeling, and all I know was she told me I needed to get to Connecticut fast, so I walked into town and asked someone if they could take me over to a place that rents cars out. Anyway your grandmother said something had gone wrong or something and that you needed me. Turns out the old bat was right," she chuckled through her tears.

I smiled and pulled her in tighter. I didn't care about what had happened, and what had prevented her from talking or seeing me, just as long as I had my mother here holding onto me. I sobbed into her arms as everything that had happened to me this summer hit me all at once. It literally felt like a ton of bricks had just collided into me. Weeks ago I was innocent, so carefree, but now looking at myself I can see I had grown, matured into a woman by living with the Campbell's in their haunted house. This was definitely a summer I would never forget.

…………

Later that week I stood in front of the Campbell's 'real' home in New York. Mom and I were saying our thank yous and goodbye's as we were getting ready to head home. I was standing beside the car watching as my mother hugged Peter and Sara when I heard Matt coming up behind me. Turning around I smiled brightly at the changes he had undergone. He was slowly getting his color back, and the burns were slowly receding. His hair and grown out even further, and his eyes no longer held their dark circles but, instead seemed bright and happy. The cuts he had sustained though were taking much longer to heal, but I'm sure when they did some of them would leave permanent marks on his skin. I guess that was God's way of reminding him of our horrific ordeal, just like mine was my short hair, burn scars, and finally my non-fertility.

"You'll call me right, and we'll keep in contact," he asked with a questioning gaze.

"Of course," I smiled at him as he pulled me into his arms.

"When are you planning to tell her you're moving back up here for college," He asked glancing over to our mom's

"As soon as she settles down about my near death experience," I replied nuzzling my head against his chest.

"I love you," I whispered into his chest. It was words I was so happy to use for him now. I had been afraid for so long to tell him, but after what had happened, and seeing how awful it had been for Emily to never tell Jonah; it was just such a good thing I had finally gained the courage. I was even happier Matt had admitted it first. When I had awoken to him telling me he loved me after nearly leaving this world, he had made me want to live all the more. It had also made Jonah let me go so that he could cross over with Emily, which was something they needed to do after the long wait they had endured.

"I love you too, Shay," he smiled at hearing my words. He pulled me in even tighter almost as if he was silently refusing to let me go. He had already protested when my mother had pronounced it was time for me head home about a two days ago. He reluctantly listened to his mother though when she told him it was for the best that I went home so that I too could recover for a while with my own family.

Somehow I managed to pull away from him when it was finally time to go. Hugging the rest of his family I jumped into the car with my mother, as she started it up. Waving goodbye we pulled out of their driveway and onto the main road as we finally headed home.

_**3 Years Later **_

I was heading back up to New York after visiting with my Mom. I had been down south working on a case; a paranormal case involving a haunted house. Yes, I had finally given into my medium abilities and I had gone to college to be a paranormal investigator. It wasn't a bad job, in fact it was kind of fun, unless I encountered some much eviler entities. I guess I could thank my experience with Campbell's for the love of my job, even if it was an ironic thing to be working in that kind of job even after the hell that the Campbell's old home had put me through.

Pulling up to Matt's mom's house I found it lined with cars. I knew very well they were having a barbecue for the fourth of July, but all the same I was tired and strongly hoping they wouldn't make me stay up to late. I really wanted to go home so I could get some sleep with Matt and cuddle up in bed with him.

As I walked into the empty house I sat my purse down onto the counter on the way into the back where everyone was hanging out. As soon as I walked in I noticed Diego and Wendy had beat me here first, even though they lived out west together, they still had managed to get here before me. That right there told you how demanding my job could be sometimes. The next thing I noticed was Matt's smile as he made his way over to me and away from his father who was currently barbecuing up some hamburgers and hotdogs.

"Hey sweetie," he replied as he leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

"Miss me," I chuckled.

"More than you'll ever know," Matt replied as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Well there's my favorite daughter," came Sara's voice before I found I was tightly wrapped up in her arms instead of Matt's. Turning around I hugged her back just as tightly.

"How's your mom," Sara asked pulling away slightly to look at me.

"As crazy as ever, but she's doing fine. She's went and got herself a new boyfriend thank god," I grinned.

"Is he her type," Sara smirked.

"Nope, which makes the guy perfect for her. No doubt they'll stay together for a long time," I chuckled as she knew my hidden meaning.

"Where's Billy, and Mary," I asked looking around the yard for them.

"Billy went over to a friend's, so he'll be back any minute now. Mary is over there with Wendy, and Diego," Sara said pointing at the 10 year old with a smile set firmly upon her face.

"Hey mom is it okay if Frank stays here tonight," Billy asked coming in through the gate before breaking out into a big grin when he noticed me.

"Hey kiddo," I said while the teenager literally came crashing into me as he squeezed me tightly into a huge bear hug. Billy had had a major growth spurt, and he now stood just as tall as Matt. His voice had even begun deepening, which made him seem just as handsome and suave as his brother now. From the conversations I had over the phone with Sara he apparently was a lady killer too.

"You know I would like to have my girlfriend all to myself now," Matt smiled as he pulled me back to him.

"Oh come one, without Shay standing beside me this place isn't even worth hanging out at," Billy joked as his friend, Frank, laughed.

"Well wait till I tell you the good news then you might just be jumping for joy," I smiled at him before Matt replied, "Yeah, by the way I have some too." With a raised eyebrow in his direction he just grinned stupidly before taking my hand. Pulling me over to where his family sat he pulled out a chair for me to sit. As I did he just stood there as he began fiddling with his watch nervously.

"Now I took some time to think about this long and hard, and after getting lectured, by not only your dad, but also big brother over here," Matt said pointing over to Diego who just smirked evilly, "I came to the final decision that you were one of the most beautiful, funny, entertaining girlfriends I have ever had, and then I said to myself I didn't want anyone else to have you so I hatched a plan. My plan was to get down on my knee," Matt said as he got down on one knee, " and pull out this ring that belonged to my grandmother," he said pulling out a box from his pocket and opening, "and ask you, 'Will you please marry me?" I just stood there stunned before my eyes began to water.

"Well say 'yes' Miss. Speechless," Wendy yelled over to me as I started nodding like a mad woman while I choked out, "Yes, Yes, of course, YES." I said as I wrapped my arms around Matt.

"Thank god, I thought you were going to say, no," he laughed in my arms.

"How could I say, no," I chuckled through my tears.

"I can think of many different ways," he said pulling away and taken out the ring as he placed it upon my finger.

"Now what did you want to tell me," he asked as he stood up.

"Well I went to the doctor while I was down in Tennessee…and well….I'm sort of… pregnant," I announced innocently as he suddenly collapsed in the chair beside him with a look of doubt in his face.

"Wow…I mean I thought they said you couldn't after what happened with the fire," he replied.

"Well I am. The doctor said it was a miracle. So how are you feeling Mr. Dad," I smiled looking over the table at all the shocked faces including Sara's and Peter's

"Well…wow…I'm guess I'm going to be a dad….Dude I'm going to be a dad," Matt said as he began laughing happily as he pulled me to him and hugged me tightly. All the while Billy was jumping around screaming, "I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE."

"So much good news in one day. Guess someone's looking out for us from up above," Sara whispered to Peter as she looked up at the sky, before glancing near the fence where suddenly she saw two figures standing and smiling at the happy couple. She quickly remembered the locket that was tucked away somewhere safe in the house. The two figures that stood watching over everyone were Jonah, and Shay's great, great Aunt Emily.

"I guess there are happy endings," Sara whispered to the fading ghosts.

* * *

**Sweet, but corny. Just how some people like it. Hope you enjoyed the final chapter. I've had fun writing this. I've had fun reading ya'lls reviews too, and I'll miss all of you. If you want I have other stories, not like this though, but in other things like in the Four Brother's section. You should read those if you really like this one. **

**Okay, should I even have to make up something funny to get you all to review? You know you loved it.**


End file.
